


Двое и смерть

by AgnessaAgni, black_knight_team



Series: Двое и смерть [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Happy Ending, NC-117, Other, контроль подсознания в угоду надсознанию, космический разум, любовь к детям, мертвые шлюхи, национальный вопрос, не инцест!, нетрадиционные формы размножения, нечеловеческая беременность, пси-фактор, романтика, человеческое безумие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_knight_team/pseuds/black_knight_team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грустная и трагическая история о попытках Майкрофта спариться с инопланетянами, попытках Джима Мориарти отложить яйца и об отрицательном влиянии канона АКД на личную жизнь одного военного врача.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть I

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для «Большой Игры-3 по Шерлоку Холмсу» на Slash World форуме.  
> 

1.

 

Ребенок поднял глаза от книги. На очень чистом, мертвом английском сказал:

— А звать меня будут Шерлок. Да.

 

2.

 

— Я помню.

Мальчик смотрел на Майкрофта совершенно пусто.

— Я помню, что мама не рожала тебя пять лет назад. Пять лет назад у нас тебя вообще не было. И четыре года назад. Ты живешь у нас с первого ноября восемьдесят шестого года. Я помню, а они — нет. Даже мама не помнит.

Мальчик продолжал молча смотреть.

— Я тебя всё равно люблю, Шерлок. Только, пожалуйста, научись вести себя как нормальные люди.

 

3.

 

Принюхался.

— Ты как псина. Ты чего воздух нюхаешь? Ребята, он от воздуха торчит! Гляньте!

Нет и здесь. И не было!

И тогда взорвалась мина.

 

4.

 

У человека нет настоящей истории. Человек конечен. И его история — тоже. Хотя иногда некоторым людям снятся сны про рыб, мировой океан и медленные, осторожные начальные шаги на сушу. Про впервые расправляющиеся легкие и пьянящий кислород. Но люди всё равно умирают.

Окончательно.

Насовсем.

 

5.

 

Если смотреть на человека снизу вверх, то человек выглядит как большая надежная гора. Или не надежная, но постоянная. Если смотреть на Шерлока сверху вниз, то замечаешь, что он беспрестанно меняется. Перетекает.

Странно, но этого больше никто не видит.

На Шерлока рассчитывать нельзя.

 

6.

 

В основе человеческого _единения_ лежит насилие. Субъект доминирующего пола (мужчина, самец) выступает инициатором интимного взаимодействия. Субъект подчиненного пола (женщина, самка) испытывает при первом _единении_ боль, и, таким образом, в человеческой природе на уровне физиологии предусматривается насилие как основная форма межполовых взаимоотношений. Далее эта форма налагает отпечаток на всю систему общественных связей.

У людей есть понятие преступления (непереводимо, но интересно).

Единение (в местной терминологии — секс) имеет необоснованно преувеличенное значение в жизни человека.

 

7.

 

**Из записок доктора Джонатана Уотсона**

Многим эта война принесла почести, и возвышения, и неплохую прибыль, и еще что-то, что люди весьма ценят, но я зря оказался в Афганистане.

Или, возможно, я плохо искал в Афганистане.

Если есть какая-то разница между людьми (хотя в Европе господствует христианская концепция всеобщего братства, а в Азии — мусульманского равенства), то она отчетливо видна только в таких местах — грязь, боль, страх. Интересно, что люди умеют и любят воевать, однако каждый приличный политик — завзятый пацифист. А разница проступает не сразу: на людях много всего наверчено, этакая луковая шелуха.

Мюррея все считали трусом: чувство самосохранения, по видимости, у него обыкновенно преобладало над самоубийственным безрассудством, которое принято называть героизмом (каюсь, сам иной раз страдаю). Между тем, именно Мюррей выволок меня, едва живого, из месива, причиненного миной. Сам я тоже был хорош — отвлекся, когда нужно было глядеть в оба. А выжить, по всем законам физики, физиологии и всего остального, я не должен был.

Но Мюррей меня выволок, а дальше — пришлось выживать. Хотя в то время не хотелось. Чёрная, глубокая депрессия, захлестнувшая меня в день ранения, повлекла за собой трудное, затяжное выздоровление, а какая-то местная инфекция, свалив меня буквально перед выпиской из Кэмп Бастиан, недели три еще болтала в грязном дурмане жара и бреда. К слову, испытать столь прелестное состояние довелось впервые в жизни, поэтому моя память с бережной беспощадностью сохранила те бредовые фантазии до мельчайших подробностей.

Но всё обманки.

Итак, я был погружен настроение, когда исчезает самый смысл существования, а окружающий мир как бы отдаляется и становится малозначительной тенью.

Таким образом я просуществовал положенный месяц госпитальной скуки, затем неожиданно (поскольку события моей жизни в те месяцы определенно происходили помимо моей воли) оказался в Лондоне. А Лондон осенью, я вам скажу, то еще местечко. Для хронически депрессивного и не слишком здорового человека он сер, безразличен и до крайности негостеприимен.

Если есть ад и рай, то, понятное дело, после Афганистана мне до рая было уже слишком далеко, до ада (надеюсь), я еще не дотягивал, а Лондон показался мне этаким Лимбом, наполненным мятущимися и страдающими душами.

И приткнуться мне было совершенно некуда, хоть государство, причислившее меня к своим гражданам, и предоставляло мне некоторое скромное обеспечение.

Я совсем уж было вознамерился покинуть мучительный для меня Лимб Британии, но...

Неизъяснимое держало (напоминаю, изъяснимого в моей жизни в те дни было до смешного мало — я совсем почти не соображал).

И — додержало это неизъяснимое.

Пятнадцатого сентября две тысячи одиннадцатого года я заглянул в одно средней руки кафе, чтобы всего-то выпить чашечку чая — и локоть к локтю столкнулся с давним, пусть и шапочным, знакомцем Стэмфордом.

 

8.

 

**Степени близости**

Дальнедальняя

Дальнесредняя

Дальнеблизкая

Среднедальняя

Среднесредняя

Среднеблизкая

Близкодальняя

Близкосредняя

Близкоблизкая

**Тяжело различать.**

 

9.

 

К тому году субъект по имени Шерлок Холмс (хорошее имя, близкое-родственное) стал наконец походить на человека (по выражению Майкрофта). Настолько, насколько юноша шестнадцати лет вообще способен походить на человека. Тинэйджеры несуразны, подвержены экзальтациям, напоминают плохо налаженные механизмы, в которых то одна, то другая деталь движется не туда, не так. Неналаженный механизм тела не очень-то нравится Шерлоку, но в мире обнаружилось достаточно загадок, чтобы скоротать время отладки.

Есть загадки посложнее, на разрешение которых не хватит ни знаний, ни ресурсов: космос закрыт для землян, и время течет линейно, односторонне и бесповоротно.

Есть попроще: убили старую леди Витри. Последние двадцать лет старушка прожила на иждивении дальней родни, существование влачила ровное и замкнутое. Наследства после себя не оставила никакого. Кому понадобилось убивать девяностолетнее создание, и без того уже со дня на день готовое...

Что хорошо — загадок много, и с каждым днем всё больше. Время между четырнадцатью и шестнадцатью летит почти незаметно. 

Первого ноября девяносто восьмого года, после того, как Майкрофт вручил подарок и ушёл, Шерлок долго разглядывал себя в зеркало. Майкрофт подарил.

Нет, разумеется, был официальный подарок — карманный планшетный компьютер «Кассиопея», но на дне коробки лежало зеркало. Дамское, в чехле, серебрёное.

Впервые Шерлок не сумел понять, что имел в виду Майкрофт.

 

10.

 

 

**Из записок доктора Джонатана Уотсона**

 

Стэмфорд обрадовался мне, как родному. Вспомнил: у Стэмфорда привычки и задатки верного пса, в том числе — умение радоваться бурно и с полной самоотдачей. Под эту радость мы уселись за столик у окошечка и предались презанимательнейшему делу: Стэмфорд ревностно пытался вытянуть из меня как можно больше разномастной информации про Афганистан, а я столь же ревностно отбивался малозначительными фразами навроде «чертовски горячо» и «да, страху натерпелся изрядно». Первые десять минут такая игра меня развлекала, на одиннадцатой прискучила, и я совсем уж было вознамерился сказать какую-нибудь вежливую гадость (впрочем, английский — это вам не пушту, по-настоящему гадких гадостей не сочинишь), но Стэмфорд внезапно спросил, где я живу и как у меня с врачебной практикой.

И я ответил честно — практики никакой, поскольку состояние здоровья и финансов не позволяет мне продлить лицензию, а живу в дешевой квартире в районе Белсайз-парка (Стэмфорд сделал страдательное лицо), но вскоре намерен сняться с места и осчастливить своим присутствием провинцию, где и загнить в скуке.

— О! — внезапно развеселился тогда Стэмфорд. — Я наблюдаю у вас, друг мой, шикарнейшую клиническую депрессию! И у меня есть от нее лекарство!

— Неужели?

— Заодно избавитесь от своих жилищных неурядиц! Я же вас знаю, друг мой! Вы ведь действительно загниете и заплесневеете с тоски в этой вашей провинции! Лондон! И только Лондон!

Лондон походит на неприятное посмертие, хотел было возразить я, но промолчал. И был подхвачен волной энтузиазма. И донесен этой волной аж до химической лаборатории госпиталя Святого Варфоломея. Над микроскопом в которой сидел оригинальнейший человек.

— Шерлок Холмс, — сказал мне человек, оторвавшись на мгновение от микроскопа. — Я только что понял, как можно убить с помощью обыкновенной лимонной кислоты. Никто и не мог бы представить...

— Отчего же. Я однажды видел, как человека убили с помощью обыкновенного куриного пера и мешочка с золой. Джон Уотсон, — ответил я, чуточку подыграв. Полное мое имя, конечно, Джонатан.

У мистера Холмса сделался восхищенно-азартный вид:

— Вы мне великолепно подходите! Еще и Афганистан! Определенно!

— Как вы догадались про Афганистан? — поинтересовался я с любопытством.

— Мешочки и куриные перья! Ранение! Врач! Ищете, с кем на пару снять квартиру! Скудное финансовое положение! Ну же! Что еще, по-вашему, я должен был предположить?

Я подумал, что предположить можно было что угодно, но от комментария воздержался.

— Надеюсь, вы прилично играете на скрипке, — сказал.

Холмс заразительно рассмеялся.

— А, пожалуй, вы не такой уж и идиот!

Вскочил:

— Мне срочно нужно уладить одно дельце. Но об убийстве с помощью пера и золы вы мне обязательно расскажете! Адрес возьмете у Стэмфорда!

И убежал.

Оригинальность же этого человека заключалась вот в чем: его совершенно невозможно было воспринимать в целом. Только какими-то частями: длиннопалые руки; неуловимая неправильность в строении черепа; живость движений.

Не складывался образ.

 

11.

 

В шестнадцать лет и три недели Шерлок неожиданно заболел.

Неожиданно — и серьезно.

Майкрофт это сразу понял, едва увидел, как именно Шерлок лежит. Был это всего лишь первый день, когда Шерлок остался в постели, не делая никаких попыток подняться, но Майкрофт всё понял тут же.

А лежало измученное, потерявшее ко всему интерес, безнадежное существо, и глядело в потолок, вытянув вдоль тела худые руки. Скрип двери привлек его внимание, и на миг печально-пустой взгляд задержался на Майкрофте. Во взгляде не было ничего человеческого.

А сами глаза — на миг показалось — были лишены белка и зрачка и сплошь залиты глубокой синевой. 

Но показалось: тряхнув головой, Майкрофт избавился от наваждения.

— Что у тебя болит? — спросил, не решаясь тронуть бледный лоб.

— Ничего.

— Тогда почему ты лежишь?

— Вы не поймете, — невнятно пробормотал, зажмуриваясь.

— А ты попробуй объяснить, может, мы не такие уж и идиоты, — Майкрофт не издевался, просто очень испугался.

— Где-то в области души. Тянет. Тошнит.

— Тошнит у души?

— Я же говорил, что никто не поймет. Иди. Я не хочу...

Шерлок тихо вздохнул. Со всхлипом.

— Чего не хочешь?

— Уходи. Не хочу, чтобы ты меня видел. И чтобы меня трогали. Никто не поможет...

Лоб у Шерлока был холодный и влажный. Майкрофт закусил губу, пристально вглядываясь в лицо.

— Я вызову врача.

Шерлок запротестовал невнятно, без слов, просто Майкрофт понял, что — сильно против.

— Хорошего. Очень хорошего.

— Уйди. Сейчас. Ничего не надо.

Майкрофт кивнул, хотя Шерлок, конечно, не видел. Отступил к двери.

И как раз проглянуло солнце, пробежал свет по комнате, пыль высветил и какую-то общую неприкаянность, а потом упал на кровать и расшибся о существо. Существо не имело пола, не имело изъянов и было совсем совершенное. Во всем. Наверно, даже в своей бесполости. Фантастическое. Идеальное. И если бы Майкрофт умел думать, как все эти поэты, он бы складывал существу венки сонетов, писал пьесы и письма, как Шекспир своему У. Х., или как Данте своей Беатриче, или Абеляр — Элоизе, но Майкрофт недавно только окончил Оксфорд и работал секретарем в ведомстве. Он не умел.

С ужасом и восторгом через ужас понял, что пропал навсегда и больше никогда существо не забудет.

Оно открыло глаза, поглядело на Майкрофта с испуганным отвращением (Боже, глаза и вправду были синие и совсем без зрачков!) и вскрикнуло:

— Уйди! Сейчас же!

Майкрофт попятился и пятился до двери. За дверь выскочил и там к ней привалился. Сердце бухало, отдавая звоном во всем теле. Щелкнул запираемый изнутри замок.

Майкрофт вызвал врача. Даже нескольких врачей.

Замок, конечно, открыли с этой стороны, но врачам это мало помогло. Они так и не поняли, что с Шерлоком происходит. А он просто таял и истончался. Майкрофт чувствовал, что тает вместе с ним.

 

12.

 

**Из записок доктора Джонатана Уотсона**

При второй нашей встрече я спросил у него, всё ли верно — он частный детектив и консультирует по некоторым вопросам Скотланд-Ярд. Он подтвердил. Сказал, ждет от меня великих свершений и, конечно же, записок о нем самом. Я, разумеется, поинтересовался насчёт дедукции, на что получил ответ в том смысле, что в нашем просвещенном двадцать первом веке дедукцией уже не обойдешься и пришлось двигаться дальше. Но записок он всё равно ждёт — ведь заниматься мне больше нечем, поскольку восстановить лицензию в ближайшие полгода вряд ли удастся.

И так как его реально (по паспорту) звали Шерлоком Холмсом, я решил ничему не удивляться и с тех пор действительно не удивлялся. Хотя иногда очень хотелось.

А еще этот Шерлок Холмс (у которого обнаружился весьма неделикатный и любопытный старший братец — всё правильно) поднимал во мне тогда смутное беспокойство.

 

13.

 

Второй родитель умер внезапно.

Еще вчера он ходил по дому и подарил Шерлоку пачку конфет (втайне от первого родителя, но Шерлок очень уж любил эти конфеты), а сегодня первый родитель плакала и сказала, что он умер ночью.

Майкрофт не плакал, но сделался грустный и был у себя в комнате почти весь день, а к вечеру, когда в доме стало тесно, но тихо и сдавленно, вышел и разговаривал в полутонах с гостями. Шерлока никто не трогал, поэтому весь вечер того дня он сидел у окна и наблюдал за птицами, которые летали большой стаей по кругу — медленно на фоне сереющего неба.

Сначала Шерлок не понимал смысла слёз, но ни у кого не спросил, потому что на него не обращали внимания. Конфеты в пакете, который подарил родитель перед смертью, еще остались, и Шерлок их задумчиво ел.

На третий день произошло следующее: гостей стало еще больше, все в черном, но собрались совсем в другом месте, куда приехали на машинах; был огромный зал, украшенный чёрными лентами; стояли стулья, на которые все расселись; стоял гроб, в котором лежал родитель, и было похоже, что он спит; каждый поднимался по очереди, что-нибудь произносил перед родителем и иногда к нему прикасался.

Шерлок понял, что каждый здесь не хочет расставаться с родителем, и все хотят, чтобы он в них жил. Это правильно, но Шерлоку казалось, что первым это должны сделать второй родитель или сыновья, ведь так?

Шерлок ждал своей очереди, а Майкрофт сидел рядом и сильно волновался. Первый родитель (мама) все время плакала и промокала глаза платочком. Шерлок очень хотел выяснить, почему она так плачет, но не решался.

Потом подошла очередь Майкрофта и Шерлока вместе с ним (Майкрофт крепко взял за руку, даже больно). Вблизи родитель не так походил на спящего и был какой-то чужой. Шерлок приготовился взять свою часть и раскрылся, когда Майкрофт что-то говорил. Майкрофт говорил быстро, положил цветок и совсем не прикоснулся к родителю, а Шерлок прикоснулся, готовый...

Но там было пусто. Родителя не было. Совсем не было. Никакого. И нельзя было никого взять.

Пусто.

Шерлок испугался.

Схватился за родителя.

Умер. Совсем. Нет. Как же?!.

Шерлок закричал.

 

14.

 

В основе природы человеческого насилия лежит простейшая процедура узнавания. У человека оно строится на принципе поиска различий. Различие означает опасность, а опасность порождает агрессию.

 

15.

 

**Из записок др. Дж. Уотсона**

**Дело о потерянной перчатке**

Случилось точь-в-точь так, как и предрек Холмс. В течение полугода восстановить лицензию мне уже не удавалось — как-то не подворачивались подходящие, с учетом моей финансовой несостоятельности, курсы, и по всему выходило, что ближайшие месяцы не подвернутся. Найти искомое я тогда уже не имел никакой надежды. Вернее, оставил её в Афганистане. А больше у меня в жизни ничего и не было.

Поэтому жизнь моя в отсутствие сколько-нибудь стоящего дела (то есть значительней похода в магазин за продуктами и чтения «Таймс») была пуста и однообразна. Первые дни, пока мы с моим новым соседом обустраивались и присматривались друг к дружке на новом месте, эта пустота не была еще так заметна, а после сделалась мне отвратительна.

Помнится, тогда мне каждую ночь мне снился один навязчивый сюжет — про рыбу, мучительно медленно выбирающуюся на сушу. Сам по себе он не был пугающим, но я каждый раз просыпался в холодном поту и после долго не мог заставить себя закрыть глаза. Рыба с ее невозможным усилием всё стояла перед глазами. Поднимаясь утром с постели, я надеялся, что вот сегодня что-нибудь обязательно случится! И мой сосед по квартире начнёт наконец оправдывать свое громкое имя...

Но сосед вел себя тихо, уединенно в самое себя , и только ночами, просыпаясь после рыбьих фантазмов, я слышал какое-то шуршание и иногда шаги в соседних комнатах. При тогдашней моей общей расстроенности я усматривал в шагах нечто зловещее.

Всё изменилось в одно раннее утро, когда я обнаружил на пороге дома перчатку. Кожаную, женскую, миниатюрного седьмого размера. Пока я недоуменно разглядывал находку, подошел Холмс, глянул мне через плечо и восхищенно выдохнул:

— Ооооо...

— Что?

— Это будет шикарное дело! — воскликнул, забирая у меня перчатку.

Ни о каких хозяйственных покупках при таком развитии событий, разумеется, не могло быть и речи, и, после секундного колебания, я возвратился в дом.

— Почему же вы думаете, что будет дело? — спросил с преувеличенной небрежностью.

— А почему вы думаете иначе?

Кстати, у _этого_ Холмса обнаружилась дурная привычка отвечать вопросом на вопрос.

— Подумаешь, перчатка...

— Подумаешь?! Перчатка! На пороге дома! Потерянная! Принадлежала состоятельной незамужней леди! Леди, которая среди ночи отправилась ко мне за помощью! И вдруг передумала и ушла?! И была столь невнимательна, что ушла без перчатки? Зачем она вообще снимала перчатку?! Чтобы постучать в дверь? Но для этого не было нужды её снимать!

И да, _этот_ Холмс на любую загадку, видимо, тоже делал стойку. Выглядел он сейчас сущей гончей, взявшей след — худой, взбудораженный, восторженный.

— И что же? — спросил я тем же скучающим голосом, внутренне же ликуя. — Всякое в жизни случается...

Как я понял уже значительно позже, в то время мною руководило скорее отчаяние, и, поскольку сознательно желать себе смерти я не умел никогда (и даже не задумывался толком ни разу — всё сводилось к общему тягостному ощущению бессмысленности сущего), подсознание всячески стремилось подтолкнуть меня к какой-нибудь роковой случайности, ужасному стечению обстоятельств — в общем, заставить встряхнуться (полагаю, что и подсознание смерти моей всё же не желало)...

Мне было слишком ровно и бессмысленно жить.

Холмс хмыкнул, мимолетно перетек в гостиную и упал в кресло.

— Юная, очень хрупкая леди (судя по фасону и размеру перчатки) вдруг срывается с места (именно вдруг, потому что обычно клиенты предупреждают меня заблаговременно) и одна мчит среди ночи сюда (возможно, из весьма отдаленного пригорода), чтобы срочно поделиться со мной чем-то жизненно важным для нее. В дверь постучать не успевает — её что-то отвлекает. Что-то, ради чего она снимает перчатку. Вы знаете, у некоторых людей есть привычка — стягивать перчатку прежде, чем достать телефон и принять звонок. Очевидно, ей звонят за несколько мгновений до того, как она намеревается постучать. И, кстати, она так и не постучит к нам — я бы услышал. И что же это означает? О, нет, не трудитесь... Звонок среди ночи. За момент до того, как девушка могла бы получить спасение от какой-то опасности. Совпадение?

— Вы полагаете, нет.

— Разумеется, нет! И тут два варианта. Первый, банальный. Ей звонят и разубеждают ко мне обращаться. Она мирно едет домой, не заметив пропажи. Маловероятно — утрату она бы обнаружила. А вот второй, интригующий. Некто, торопящийся пресечь попытки моей потенциальной клиентки добраться до спасения, фатально опаздывает. Остаются считанные мгновения и... Что же он делает? Кричать ему нельзя — это только напугает ее и заставит в ответ закричать или изо всех сил застучать в дверь. Подобраться к ней ближе он уже не успевает... Ха! Он умен! Он ей звонит! Это заставляет её отвлечься, но не испугаться. Она достает телефон, роняя перчатку, он подбирается ближе...

Холмс весь погружен в свою гипотезу, наверно, видит въяве...

— Она хоть жива?

— Вот сейчас мы это и выясним...

 

16.

 

Вайолет Холмс внезапно подумала, что ребенок необычный. Потом мысленно поправилась — сын. Сын необычный. Мой сын. А потом вспомнила — его зовут Шерлок. Ну конечно, как сыщика. В последнее время она ощущала некоторую слабость. Даже не слабость — неустойчивость. Общую. Будто бы живешь на каком-то болоте, и вроде бы так и нужно, и никто уже даже не замечает, но иногда ступишь куда — и чавкнет сыто. Или провалишься. Несерьезно, слегка, но неприятно. Зыбко, в общем. Причем особенно зыбко в непосредственной близости от ребенка. Сына. Шерлока.

Вот сейчас ребенок проснулся и сидел в кровати, листая книгу. Листая — Вайолет казалось — со скукой. Книга называется «Сокровища дракона» и предназначена для детей «в возрасте от пяти до семи лет». Сыну четыре. Он умеет читать. Книжка ему скучна.

— Мама, — позвал сын, подымая от книги глаза.

Ребенок требовательно протянул руки, и Вайолет послушно прижала его к себе. Тельце у Шерлока было маленькое и податливое, оно идеально попадало в изгибы объятий, будто так и нужно...

Вайолет почувствовала, что душу из нее вынули и разглядывают. Так и этак вертят... Тяжесть под сердцем.

Отпрянула.

Сердце. Точно. Нужно выпить капель. Ребенок, сын, поджал обиженные губы, плаксиво сморщился.

— Погоди, малыш, — сказала. — Мама сейчас придет. Попьет водички и придёт. Сейчас, Шерлок... Сейчас...

****  
****  
**17.  
** **  
**

**Из записок др. Дж. Уотсона**

Тут же мой сосед стал деятелен и энергичен, и в какие-то десять минут успел выяснить: что да, тело девушки лет восемнадцати найдено, еще не опознано, никаких звонков от потенциальных родственников не поступало; что тело доставлено в морг при Скотланд-Ярде и уже подвергнуто подробному освидетельствованию; что Шерлока в морге видеть будут рады весьма (не в качестве клиента); что следствие зашло в тупик раньше, чем сумело разродиться сколько-нибудь связной гипотезой (это так выразился Холмс); что люди в массе довольно глупы, и концентрация глупости в некоторых учреждениях достигает просто чудовищных значений (тут Холмс выразился куда грубее).

Раздобыв информацию, детектив помчался было переодеваться, но вдруг замер с растерянно-озабоченным видом, глядя мне в лицо и будто бы слегка оробев. Молчание затягивалось, а мне было настолько любопытно, что Холмс именно скажет дальше, что я даже не пробовал заполнить паузу вежливой бессмыслицей...

— Мистер Уотсон, — нерешительно начал он. — У нас с вами, конечно, произошло замечательное совпадение...

Я поощрительно кивнул.

— И мы снимаем на двоих... И вы знаете род моей деятельности. И, разумеется, это глупо... И, возможно, моя шутка насчёт ваших записок обо мне была довольно плоской...

Окончательно смешавшись, он уткнулся взглядом в пол.

— В общем...

— Да? — невинно отозвался я.

— Мне нужен напарник.

Меня пробрал совершенно неуместный, жиденький такой смех: вдруг пришло в голову, что очень уж всё это походит на сватовство... Он слегка обиделся. Но виду не подал. Терпеливо ждал. Под его взглядом смех издох, а я сделался серьезен.

— Сочту за честь, мистер Холмс, — старомодно ответил я.

Момент вышел такой. Трагифарсовый.

— Шерлок. Зовите меня...

— Джон.

Мёртвая девушка обладала заурядной внешностью и отличалась весьма крепким сложением. Её лицо теперь уже совершенно ничего не выражало — у мертвых людей лица «разглаживаются», что определяется почти нулевым тонусом мышц, то есть обычной физиологией, а не чем-то мистическим. Но эти расслабленные лица каждый раз подымали в моей душе малообъяснимый и антинаучный трепет.

А вот детектив-инспектор, который провел нас длинными холодными коридорами и теперь стоял над телом, был, несомненно, личностью выдающейся (ибо любая другая рядом с Шерлоком бы блекла и вышаркивалась, а этот — запоминался) и внешностью обладал под стать. Звали его, конечно, Лестрадом. Гербертом, правда. Но я обещал себе не удивляться, и уж перед собой-то обещание держал.

Так вот, Лестрад мне понравился. Было в его внешности и манерах бесшабашное и чопорное — и сочеталось, представьте. Ну и, конечно, был смугл и седоват. И вечно устал, поскольку держит на плечах покой граждан ( _спите спокойно, жители Лондона..._ ). И добрый безмерно, но на манер сторожевого пса. Встречал я уже такой типаж.

Итак, девушка на столе была заурядна. Сама по себе. А вообще — разрисована бессмысленными письменами. Синяя краска, трясущаяся рука рисовальщика…

— Не она, — с порога сообщил Шерлок. — Эта — продажная женщина. И уж точно — не хрупкая. Но вот само по себе дело...

Само по себе дело могло весьма заинтересовать прессу, а не исключительно Ярд. Я готов был биться об заклад, что завтра же все желтые лондонские газетенки будут пестреть статейками в духе «Загадочное жертвоприношение современной Магдалины», или что они там еще выдумают...

Холмс словно бы прочёл мои мысли.

— Жертвоприношение. В современном Лондоне. Скажите, Джон, от чего она умерла?

— Есть отчет патологоанатома, — несколько нервно сообщил инспектор Лестрад.

— После, — рассеянно отозвался Холмс, созерцая мёртвое лицо. — Доктор Уотсон бывал в весьма интересных местах... Так что я не хотел бы, чтобы на его мнение повлиял отчет туповатого служаки из Ярда. Я считаю доктора Уотсона более компетентным в этих вопросах... Джон?

Менее всего я в своей работе люблю вот это — созерцание пустых оболочек. Если в судьбе человечества и есть что-то по-настоящему ужасное, то это смерть. Даже не так — смерть как необратимость и неотвратимость. Большая часть людей исчезает без следа (и не нужно пафоса про «жив в наших сердцах» — жив ли в ваших, простите, сердцах воин Римской империи, в трехсотом году нашей эры убитый под Кандагаром (он же Мундигак) и там же похороненный? Именно. Я постоял над могилой, подумал, и выть захотелось). И тем необъяснимей для меня всегда был факт уникальной дешевизны конечной и хрупкой человеческой жизни. Вот эту несчастную сожгут в муниципальном крематории — и дело с концом.

— Довольно безболезненная смерть. Один удар между пятым и шестым ребрами длинным обоюдоострым лезвием с острым внешним краем. А все эти картинки нарисованы уже после смерти, ведь так? Какая-то из разновидностей ритуала поклонения Нептуну, если рядом были ветки орешника, если без веток, то, возможно, Весты. Или что-то вообще самостоятельное, хотя и неумелое... Я такое видел, да.

— «Новые римляне»? — торопливо уточнил Шерлок, загораясь глазами. Никогда прежде не видел настолько азартного человека.

— Я не знаю, как они называются. Просто видел.

— Тогда же, когда наблюдали убийство пеплом и перьями? — проницательно поинтересовался.

— Чуть позже, но там же.

— О...

— Вы что-то поняли?

Холмс замер, пусто глядя перед собой с самым пораженным видом. Потом осторожно тронул тело голой, без перчатки, рукой.

— Что вы поняли, мистер Холмс? — настойчиво повторил Лестрад.

— Её нашли у воды? В белой ночной рубашке или чем-то вроде? Крысы... Не было ли рядом паразитов? Или хоть отпечатков? Черт. Ваши тупицы, конечно, затоптали уже всё.... Почему вы не позвали меня сразу?!

Я приметил, что Холмс чуточку побледнел. Очень впечатлительная личность. Но странно впечатлительная — сами-то мертвые тела его совершенно не волнуют. Кажется, взволновать всерьез его способны только идеи.

— Я заступил на службу сегодня в восемь часов утра, а эту... леди обнаружили в три часа ночи. Так что вы успели первым. Она была обнажена, никаких личных вещей.

— Понятно. Где её нашли?

— Адрес я здесь выписал. Дежурные догадались на всякий случай оставить пост, вы увидите сразу, — быстро проговорил Лестрад. — Вы ведь возьметесь за это дело, правда?

Холмс кивнул и, таким образом, «Дело о потерянной перчатке» плавно перетекло в «Дело о мертвой весталке».

 

18.

 

— А я знаю, как и где умру. Это так интересно, да? — сказал Шерлок с прикаминного ковра.

— Что? Умрёшь? — рассеянно переспросил Майкрофт, затем вздрогнув. — Что за глупости?

В камине огонь горел. А лицо у Шерлока в его тринадцать было уже не детское, а вообще вне возраста. Лицо эльфа — болотного валлийского. Не доброго и не злого, просто чужого. Но Шерлок не рыжий и не эльф. Но и не человек, о да. И в оранжевом свете нечеловеческое проступает жутко.

— Ну? Где ты это взял? Та цыганка тебе что-то сказала? — неприятно догадался Майкрофт.

Была такая с утра. Проникла за ограду. Болтала с Шерлоком, представьте. Спорили: старуха в рванье и Шерлок. Майкрофт испугался, ругался, позвал прислугу, накричал на всех. Шерлоку хоть бы что. Самому Майкрофту — ком в горле на весь день.

Майкрофт не верил в гадания. Потому что боялся. Не верил и боялся. Господи.

— Она сказала, что ты умрёшь? — в комнате было зябко, несмотря на камин. Тянуло от окна сквозью.

— Когда я умру, в книжке написано. Ты же читал!

Книжка. Интересно. Майкрофт окинул раздраженным взглядом полки. _Ты же её читал…_

— Еще не скоро. А она мне сказала, кто я...

 

19.

 

**Из записок др. Дж. Уотсона**

Итак, вместо одного дела у нас теперь были два сразу. И, выйдя из Ярда, Холмс выглядел несколько смущенным. Сказал:

— Джон, вне всякого сомнения, оба дела важны и требуют скорости. Я думаю всё же, что леди, потерявшая перчатку, пока что жива. Поэтому следовало бы начать именно с неё, но остолопы-полицейские окончательно затопчут все следы, если не отправляться на место сейчас же.

— Что я должен делать?

Детектив хмуро сдвинул брови:

— Раздобудьте мне имена девушек, которые должны нынче участвовать в «Бале невест», отберите из них тех, кто нам подходит, посмотрите, может, были какие-то скандалы, ранние браки или порывы к ним, утраты чести… что-нибудь! Ну и всё, что связано с родственниками. Далее: любые скандалы полусвета. Кто у нас там сейчас поет в Ковент-Гардене? Дебютантка… скорее всего. Перчатка из кожи ягненка. «Pittard», эксклюзивная коллекция. Новенькая… Ищите всё, что покажется странным, привлечет внимание. Вы поняли?

— Да, вполне. Думаю, к вечеру…

— Через два часа. Я надеюсь быть дома к тому времени. Работайте. Я рассчитываю на вас.

Да, подумал я. Гений — это всегда стремление к невозможному.

Возвратился Холмс, впрочем, только спустя четыре часа, и к тому времени я чувствовал себя побывавшим в цветнике: удушен благоуханием, добит утонченными прелестями юных невест; сведен с ума «неотразимым Чёрным лебедем Наолой», «великолепной русской красавицей Ириной Орловой», «невинным бриллиантом Алисой Эрнманн», и далее, и далее.

— Ну? — спросил он с порога (опередив меня с аналогичным вопросом на долю мгновения).

— Ничего, — придушенно ответил я. — А у вас?

— Ложная тревога, — пожал плечами детектив. — Я удивляюсь тупости наших полицейских. Понятно, что важнейшие улики они затоптали, а на косвенные просто не обратили внимания. Но! Логика! Где у этих людей логика?

Сбросил пальто и разочарованно констатировал:

— Дело выеденного яйца не стоило. Будем надеяться, что хоть перчатка оправдает себя. Я просто уверен, что там какая-то драма…

— Так кто же убил девушку? Не секта?

— Нет, конечно, — досадливо отмахнулся. — Скука! Начинать надо было с рода ее деятельности (который, впрочем, инспектору был не очевиден!) и рисунка. И если бы не увлекшая меня гипотеза о причастности тайных обществ… Очень, очень вредно увлекаться пустыми предположениями! Она работала в нелегальном борделе, а рисунки нанесены уже на мертвое тело и неумело. Сопротивления убийце она не оказывала, наркотиков или алкоголя в крови не обнаружено. Остается одно: убита во сне. Смотрим дальше: рисунок нанесен очень неумелой рукой и не имеет никакого смысла. То есть, отдельные символы вроде свастики представляют некий интерес, но нанесены совершенно бессистемно. Человек убивал впервые, без определенного плана и в состоянии аффекта. Но — жертва спала. Ревность отбрасываем сразу: ревнивые любовники имеют свойство долго обвинять жертву, прежде чем убить. Вряд ли она оставалась бы спящей. Убийство ради ограбления? Тоже вряд ли, очень нетипично и не имеет смысла весь этот маскарад. Дальше! Поблизости нет никакого жилья, а уж тем более — «злачных кварталов», но… Если у убийцы есть автомобиль, то логично предполагать…

— Понял. Так кто это?

— Одна из сутенерш Шеппердс-маркет — на собственном автомобиле до Темзы там не более двадцати минут езды. Там сейчас осталось совсем мало подобного рода заведений, поэтому девушку даже по такой фотографии опознали почти сразу. У убийцы расстройство на почве алкогольного делириума. Она утверждает, что в девушку вселился демон, именно поэтому она дождалась, пока несчастная заснет, и совершила убийство. Но, так как демон не спешил покидать тело, принялась разрисовывать его всеми знаками, которые только знала, используя краску для боди-арта. А после, испугавшись, попыталась избавиться от трупа. Что характерно, сама скрыться и не подумала. Так что, как видите, дело интересно разве что психиатрам…

— Да. Действительно. Вы раскрыли убийство за четыре с половиной часа, — констатировал я. — Ваша модернизированная дедукция, кажется, работает.

— Это было легкое дело! А вот перчатка… И да, кстати. Вы засекали?

— Что?

— Нет. Ничего. Простите.

Холмс глядел уже отрешенно в экран моего ноутбука.

 

20.

 

...Майкрофт не знал, что сказать или сделать. Гладил по спине, потом Шерлока опять вырвало на пол, а затем он упал на кровать и, наверно, заснул.

Тогда Майкрофт через силу поднялся и предался панике. Впрочем, не переставая что-то делать руками: убирать, мыть, передвигать. Сначала забыл, потом нашёл случайно и вспомнил про пакетик. Выполоскал и сжег над горелкой.

 

21.

 

**Из не записанного доктором Джонатаном Уотсоном**

Произошло всё в темноте, и даже после место событий оглядеть не удалось. Попросту не пустили.

Остановились тогда в одной афганской деревушке, впаянной в отроги Гиндукуша близ реки Кокчи. Люди здесь были еще более странные, чем везде, и, конечно, нас не любили. Настолько, что ненависть ощущалась физически. Никто и никуда нас не приглашал, и даже не вынесли ведро воды, как это у них принято. Поэтому командир совершенно в духе римских завоевателей велел выбрать хибару поприличней и гнать из неё всех взашей. Чем ребята и занялись. Впрочем, без особого энтузиазма, поскольку все уже давно и смертельно устали.

Гнаться взашей обитатели показавшейся нам приличной хибары (глиняное-каменное нечто, влепленное в скалу, как осиное гнездо) совершенно не хотели, и была среди них старуха, которую сам я обходил бы десятой дорогой, и другим бы советовал, но ребята уже вошли в раж.

У старухи были нехорошие глаза — голубые и в червоточину. Местные называют такие глаза «очами гюль-ябани», то есть очами пустынного демона. И верят, что обладатель этих глаз может убивать одной только мыслью. Наверняка местная ведьма.

Так вот, эта старуха была весьма разозлена, выкрикивала на местном диалекте какие-то проклятия и ругательства, из которых я понял только традиционное «хароб ангрези, сафар ватан», с которым я был внутренне совершенно согласен: нам и вправду пора было уже разъехаться по домам. Всем. И мне тоже. Старуху, впрочем, быстро задвинули в какой-то угол и тут же про нее позабыли.

Зря.

Среди ночи я проснулся от невнятной возни и в первую очередь схватился за автомат. Во вторую, поняв, что автомат пока не нужен (но не выпустив его из рук), я схватил фонарик и выскочил из хибары, попутно наступив кому-то на руку и перебудив всю команду. Стояла тьма кромешная, даже светом звезд не разбавленная.

И в этой тьме что-то делалось на окраине деревушки, там, где начинались расщелины и совсем дикие скалы. Мне показалось, я приметил Боба и закричал ему возвращаться, но тут же подумал, что кричать не следовало. Там был еще кто-то, кажется, женщина, а если так, то Боб не жилец вдвойне: местные мстят за своих жён и дочерей кроваво, а наше полевое руководство предпочитает списывать насильников на боевые потери. Все это знают, и если Боб...

Но нет.

Когда я добежал до места, Боб уже лежал. В темноте я ничего не мог сообразить толкового, поэтому принялся искать у него пульс, не нашёл. Стал хлопать по щекам, расстёгивать куртку и бить по грудине, но уже сам понимал, что бесполезно. И еще эта темнота! Из бобова кармана выпал какой-то мешочек, и я зачем-то сунул его себе за пазуху. Тут уже прибежали ребята с нормальными фонарями и начался форменный бардак. Боба подхватили и потащили в хибару, меня потащили следом в качестве доктора, хотя медик у нас Хьюго.

Но Боб был мертв, и не только Хьюго с его тридцатинедельными курсами, но даже и я с моими Лондонским университетом, Нетли и некоторыми способностями в этой области ничего не мог поделать.

— От чего он умер, док? — с суеверным ужасом вопросил меня командир.

Я долго и старательно осматривал тело. Откуда-то вывалился пучок куриных перьев. Исполненный нехороших предчувствий, я вытянул из кармана холщовый мешочек, перевязанный простой бечевой. Узел распустился без труда, на пол посыпался пепел. Пах костром.

— Сердечный приступ. Он просто умер от страха, — с изумлением сообщил я. — Это ведь Боб гнал ту старуху, верно?

Утром мы его закопали. И тут же быстро покинули деревню.

А мешочек я бросил в Кокчу.

 

22.

 

**Гонки на выбывание**

Похоже, события последней недели перед знаменитым «Балом невест королевы Шарлотты» решили стать ложкой дегтя в той бочке мёда, которую традиционно изливают на дебютанток и организаторов торжества в прессе. Складывается впечатление, будто высшие силы прокляли бал и теперь насылают девушкам всяческие неприятности. В прошлый вторник по причине серьезной травмы отказалась от участия в мероприятии прелестная мисс Синди Маргарет Кавендиш, которую многие называли настоящей звездой грядущего бала. Девушка сломала ногу, упав с понесшей лошади. Затем выбыла из состава «команды невест» мисс Элизабет Мортимер, по причинам, которые широкой общественности не озвучивались. Наконец, сегодня утром стало известно, что бал лишается и еще одного украшения — с нервным срывом на почве глубокой депрессии госпитализирована в частную психиатрическую клинику мисс Елена Ангелина Грэй. Злые языки утверждают, будто бы леди пыталась покончить жизнь самоубийством, бросившись в Темзу...

**«Sun»**

 

23.

 

_(всё разумно, просто Майкрофт понимает наоборот)_

 

11.

Майкрофт ничего не знает. Он бессилен. А еще чувствует позорное возбуждение.

 

10.

На кровати Шерлок трясется, плачет и бормочет, что вообще устал быть один, что уже больше не может ждать, и столько, сколько сказано, не выдержит. Что уже так нельзя.

 

9.

Такой ужас, что нужно, наверно, вызвать службу спасения.

 

8.

У Майкрофта перед глазами все перевернулось. И сердце заныло. И словно бы кто-то взял душу, вынул и вертит. От ощущения ослабели ноги, и Майкрофт с силой оттолкнул Шерлока. Тот осел на дно кабинки. Там его вырвало в первый раз.

 

7.

Он потащил Шерлока в душевую и сунул под холодный поток. И сам залез тоже, потому что у Шерлока разъезжались ноги. Шерлок лип и пытался обниматься, глядел совершенно пустыми глазами, пускал слюни. И вдруг схватил Майкрофта за рубашку, прижался всем телом и, вытянувшись, поцеловал в губы.

 

6.

Майкрофт испугался в момент, когда Шерлок не открыл дверь. Хотя Майкрофт знал, что брат дома. Просто чувствовал. Тогда он дверь просто выдавил. Шерлок сидел на полу и тёр нос. Майкрофт сразу всё понял.

 

5.

А Шерлок раздобыл совсем другое. Какая-то скотина продала ему полграмма кокаина, и кто же знал, что за первой дозой последует такая реакция?

 

4.

Он сам не может понять, что ему нужно. И если бы понимал хотя Майкрофт! Из-под земли бы выкопал, но раздобыл!

 

3.

Но нет, Шерлок одинок.

 

2.

Чёрт возьми, у него есть брат, который его любит. Есть любящая мать. Да каждый, кто только встречает Шерлока Холмса, делается очарован им! Влюблен! Даже, скорее, раздавлен. И если бы Шерлок потом сам же не портил первое впечатление, у него была бы уйма друзей, девушек, поклонников...

 

1.

Шерлок ощущает себя страшно одиноким.

 

25.

 

**Из не записанного доктором Джонатаном Уотсоном**

Человек вообще очень мало понимает и всё соотносит с собой. Поэтому, если ему кажется, что мир перевернулся, чаще всего это означает, что его, человека, просто подвесили за ноги.

Меня тоже подвесили за ноги, но я тогда думал, что перевернулся мир. Я хорошо помню этот день — вплоть до того, как у капитана Биглса блестели начищенные ботинки, на левом налипла хвоинка. У меня болел порез на ладони. Обычно я такие мелочи не замечаю. Но было еще очень жарко, я всегда тяжело переношу жару — при такой температуре воздух превращается в марево и пыль.

А тело разлагалось.

Оно раньше было девушкой. Затем его разрисовали всякими гадостями, хорошенько измочалили и принесли в жертву богу.

Почему для меня мир перевернулся тогда? Ума не приложу. Я видел смерть в разных обличьях, сам стараясь избегать убийств, но иногда избегаемое становилось неизбежным. Наверно, я думал, что в смерти есть смысл. Что вот если этот умер за родину, а тот — за свободу и демократию, то людям этого достаточно. Ну, знаете, я сам сюда пришёл и взял в руки автомат, значит, я сам несу свою смерть в себе. Я пришёл, потому что я согласен. Такая ставка в игре (люди очень любят играть), тем б ** _о_** льшая, что после жизни ничего нет. Так?

Но люди отличаются удивительной способностью с легкостью распоряжаться тем, что им не принадлежит. Вот как взяли и распорядились этой девушкой, этим телом.

 

***

 

А я в Афганистан шёл совсем за другим.

И, что характерно, искомое не нашел. 

Когда понял, мир уже не переворачивался. 

Просто исчез.

 

26.

 

**Из записок др. Дж. Уотсона**

**Дело о потерянной перчатке**

Я ушёл на кухню, несколько разочарованный. Задумавшись, чем именно, понял: подсознательно самым банальнейшим образом я ждал перестрелок, погонь и гангстерских страстей. А их всё никак не случилось.

Через некоторое время Холмс явился и спросил:

— Доктор, а как у вас с психиатрией?

Я пожал плечами и ответил, что пока не наблюдаюсь и не состою.

— Отлично! — с воодушевлением возгласил детектив. — Едемте!

— Даже чаю не попьем, — констатировал я. Но тоже с воодушевлением.

Мы поехали в «Праэри» к мисс Елене Грэй, с дружеским визитом, поскольку «клиенты — наши друзья». Всегда, даже если еще не заплатили («Прежде всего — _если_ еще не заплатили, Джон!»).

К сожалению, к Елене, несмотря на наши самые дружеские чувства, нас не пустили. Никак нельзя, у девушки трудный период.

Шерлок опечалился, но не утратил присутствия духа и за воротами заведения сообщил:

— Девушка, конечно, нормальна. И не пыталась наложить на себя руки. А вот дядюшка её мне страшно не нравится.

— Будем брать дядюшку? — по-солдатски прямолинейно поинтересовался я.

— Отнюдь. Я так полагаю, проникнуть в клинику с черного хода нам не удастся, но всегда есть запасные варианты!

Поэтому мы отправились к Грэям.

Кстати, Холмс прекрасный актер. Только что Елена Грэй была для него парой строк в газете, и вот — он, оказывается, всегда был в нее влюблен. Издали. Томительно. Страстно. Кажется, всю жизнь. О, вы меня понимаете, миссис...

— Миссис Дэнвер, — мило улыбнулась пожилая кухарка, отпершая нам и сообщившая, что хозяев нет дома (совсем нет и нескоро будут!), тут же непостижимым образом умудряясь передником смахивать слезу.

— Миссис Дэнвер, — послушно повторил Холмс. — Так как вы думаете, могу я увидеть мисс Елену?

— О, нет, такое горе! — теперь кухарка не улыбалась. Совсем. — Бедняжка! Она так и не оправилась от смерти тётушки. Бедная сиротка! Знаете, ходила вся печальная, бедная деточка. Я говорила ей больше кушать... И знаете еще, я думаю, дядюшка, сэр Ричард, бывал к ней иногда слишком строг. Она, знаете, за обедом взгляд на него поднять боялась! Но, конечно, за девушками нужен присмотр... В таком возрасте все такие ветреные... Вот как раз от таких... простите, мистер...

— Мистер Холмс.

— Да, точно. Я такая невнимательная! Так вот, еще повезло, что удалось пристроить нашу милую крошку в клинику, где заведует троюродный брат сэра Ричарда! Хоть какое, а знакомое лицо... Бедняжка.

Теперь кухарка всхлипывала непрерывно и в качестве источника информации исчерпала себя.

— Теперь всё совершенно и окончательно прояснилось! — возгласил Холмс, едва мы покинули особняк. — Ну, Джон?

Я остановился. Гением дедукции я не был, но, кажется, мысль моя шла в верном направлении.

— Эта Елена — богатая наследница? Очень богатая?

— Её мать — сестра умершей «тетушки» — оставила дочери весьма приличное состояние. На Балу невест она была бы весьма лакомым кусочком, будь даже страшна, как смертный грех.

— Она прехорошенькая, — заметил я. — Значит, просто упрятали девчонку... Наверняка, судебное решение об ограничении дееспособности будет готово со дня на день...

— Верно.

Теперь Холмс был рассеян, скучноват. Потирал переносицу.

— Вы упустили еще одну деталь.

Я задумался.

— Тётушка Елены? Подозреваете убийство?

— Скажем так, не исключаю. Но дело, впрочем, раскрыто... Остались детали.

Деталями были заявление в полицию о незаконном заключении в закрытое психиатрическое учреждение, звонок старшему брату («Все эти интриги — по его специальности, Джон. Знаете, он сам — тот еще интриган...») и инспектору Лестраду.

Я был несколько огорчен, что не пришлось пострелять. Или, на худой конец, лезть через забор.

 

27.

 

Религия заменяет им историю. Когда точно не знаешь, начинаешь замещать пустоту. Потому религия у них такая... удивительная. Их сознание помещает в прошлое чудовищ, и а вера их похожа на игру прятки в потемках. Они ждут каких-то жутких кар, но всё равно стыдно творят гадости по уголкам, надеясь, что их боги (случайно, именно в этот раз!) не заметят. Они задергивают занавесочки. У них нет истории, нет опоры в прошлом и продолжения в будущем, поэтому настоящая их вера — страх.

 

28.

 

Мама считает, что Шерлок должен посещать обычную школу. _Нормальную_ школу.

Майкрофт пытается объяснить, что, раз деньги есть, то ведь можно _как-то там_...

— Шерлок нормален! — упрямо повторяет мать. — Ему просто нужна социализация!

О, да. Нормален. Наверно, для _своих_ он вполне нормален. Наверно, его мир — мир сплошных гениев. Тогда еще Майкрофт не совсем понимает. В конце концов, ему четырнадцать. Он просто чувствует, что Шерлоку нехорошо среди этой толстокожей шумной толпы. 

Физически нехорошо.

Но Майкрофту четырнадцать, а мать одержима идеей «всё как у всех». Тем более, детский психолог рекомендует эту самую «социализацию».

Впрочем, к своим четырнадцати годам Шерлок уже вполне ничего себе «социализован». Однажды Майкрофт видит, как на школьном дворе Шерлок дерется с каким-то полноватым мальчишкой несколькими годами старше. И неплохо так дерется.

Наверно, Майкрофт должен радоваться. Но вместо этого ему больно.

 

29.

 

В человеческом социуме преобладает агрессивная модель поведения. Поэтому **рычать нужно первым**.

 

30.

 

**Из незаписанного доктором Джонатаном Уотсоном**

— Слыхали, что она несет? Это же полная херня! Психи! Валите отсюда, нечего слушать! И ты, карга, вали, пока не выкатился капитан! Как она сюда вообще попала? Кто-то получит сегодня...

«Карга» была, видимо, цыганкой, хотя откуда здесь взяться цыганам, я боялся даже предполагать. Но изумило меня не это.

— Откуда она знает английский? — спросил я вслух. Конечно, себя спросил. Куда уж остальным-то... — Такое чистое произношение.

Но тут, конечно и некстати, вылез Биглс. Он был красен и раздражен, что мимолетно подняло во мне брезгливость.

— Док, что там у вас?

У Биглса ко мне странное отношение. С одной стороны, я обычный солдат. Как все. Ну, может, получу потом какую медаль. Возможно даже, посмертно. С другой стороны, я «шарю» в медицине, и делаю это получше нашего полкового коновала. Ну и, конечно, я немного старше и чуть образованней.

— У нас тут интересная леди... С которой я хотел бы поговорить. Позволите?

И мне неожиданно позволили. Очень легко и без вопросов.

На странности я решил не обращать внимание.

Итак, цыганка. Маленькая, сморщенная, как и полагается всем этим уличным гадалкам. Говорят, они как сухофрукты — к тридцати годам ссыхаются и в таком состоянии могут существовать еще лет сто. Этой, наверно, было под семьдесят. Сплошь увешанная дешевыми стекляшками и медными монетками, она передвигалась, производя шорохи, звоны, и, возможно, поскрипывания. Я бы не удивился, если бы нее постоянно сыпался песок.

Я дал ей воды из своей фляжки и не стал спрашивать, как она просочилась на охраняемую в общем-то базу.

Я спросил другое: как она, собственно, собирается отсюда выбираться. Ведь должна же она понимать, что её теперь не выпустят? Ну или — не выпустят скоро? Биглс будет неделю всех мурыжить и нудить насчёт того, что «ни одна муха незамеченной»...

— Я пришла к тебе, — растянула щербатый рот в улыбке карга. — Ваш начальник меня не интересует. А я не интересую его.

Я пожал плечами: цыганка была странная (еще более странная, чем все остальные из её племени) и, возможно, умела что-то этакое. Люди называют такие штуки магией, но я всегда подозревал, что за каждым фокусом должно стоять свое разоблачение.

— И зачем же ты пришла ко мне?

Цыганка села, достала откуда-то из складок юбки чётки (католические, обсидиановые) и принялась перебирать. Коричневые пальцы забегали быстро-быстро.

— Поглядеть. Этакое диво. Руку-то дашь посмотреть?

— Чем это я диво?

— А то не знаешь! — хохотнула.

Оглянулся на ребят. Те уже и вовсе забыли про старуху. Курили, гоготали, достали карты. И вообще, нас будто не существовало.

— Нет, — соврал я. Не знаю, зачем. Может, хотел поглядеть её реакцию. Или защититься от назойливой прозорливости (да, признаюсь, карга эта внушала мне некоторый трепет).

Она покачала головой, причмокнула. Спрятала чётки куда-то обратно. Я даже заметить не успел.

— Руку дай!

А вот знаете, вот этого я не люблю. Не люблю предопределенности. Когда всё наперед обречено. Наверно, это еще ужасней, чем смерть.

— Не нуждаюсь.

— Дурак.

И руку я ей всё же дал.

— Вот, — торжествующе сообщила она. — Линии неправильные. Я не ошиблась! Совсем как у того, второго!

Если вы читали эти викторианские романы, где героиня лишается чувств, или глубоко смятена, или страдает и немеет от потрясения — это почти про меня. Со скидкой на то, что я — полевой врач в Афганистане. Я не упал в обморок. Я не достал дрожащими пальцами платочек и в него не полил слёзы счастья. Я всего лишь пробормотал:

— Второй? Такой же? Как я?

— Такое же. Только мельче. И умное было, бахтал ** _о_**! Не как ты!

— Ну да... Я-то в сравнении идиот. Знаю. Мельче — так, конечно. Четыре года разницы. Не ваших — наших. Где он?

— Всё тебе скажи,— ухмыльнулась.

А у меня был пистолет. Такой... подходящий. Файв-Сэвен, и заряженный. Приказали ведь везде ходить с заряженным. Она, конечно, не боится ничуть, хотя знает про пистолет — по глазам вижу. И вдруг начинаю думать, что зря ее подпустил. Что она, скорее всего, _да-хио. И что говорит она про младшего в прошедшем времени._

— Что ты сделала с ним сделала?

_И что сейчас мне тоже конец._

У цыганки были маленькие тёмные глазки. Лицо морщинистое настолько, что это уже не лицо. Это мятая, жёваная бумага, старая. Которая легко может прорваться, выпуская на волю... что угодно выпуская. Я ведь не знаю, как выглядит, когда эти твари _подселяютс_ я. Я про такое только слышал... И могут ли они вот так — всю душу вынуть за раз. И такие ли у них губы — коричневые, тонкие, злые.

— Дылын ** _о_**. Ничего не делала. Смотрела. Твари. Никогда таких не видала. У вас вообще нет судьбы, знаешь?

— Так он жив?

— Да. В этом времени. Но у него опасное время. Он ходит по ножу. Ходит и ходит...

— Где? Где он?!

Сморщилась.

— В две тысячи восьмом. Сейчас же восьмой?

— Афганистан? Он в Афганистане?

Смотрела непонимающе.

— Он сейчас в две тысячи восьмом. Как и ты. На! Возьми!

Сунула мне в руки что-то. 

Хмыкнула:

— Ищи сам. Вы не такие. У вас нет судьбы. Совсем нет. Но мне нужен другой...

И пошла.

И просто ушла. Я разжал кулак. На ладони лежала засохшая веточка вишни.

 

31.

 

Из заметок в блокноте др. Дж. Уотсона

**Дело о серебряном колокольчике.** Похищено украшение с выставки. Витрина не вскрыта. Холмс лезет под витрину, шарит там с минуту, потом аккуратно вынимает днище. А после говорит, что сам же оформитель выставки и инсценировал похищение ради страховки.

**Дело о голубом банте и шпице.** Потерялась собачка. Породистая настолько, что те невесты с Бала ей и в подметки не годятся. Остался один голубой бант. Но вот в чем проблема: бант собачке не принадлежит. Подозреваемых трое: сосед, коллега по клубу собачников, почтальон. Холмс заявил, что сосед не может быть похитителем, поскольку хромает, коллега по клубу имеет совершенно надежное алиби, а почтальон не настолько развит, чтобы разбираться в собаках. А потом приводит за руку девочку лет двенадцати, с голубым бантиком. Ну и песика приносит. Пёсик к детективу липнет и ластится.

**Дело о погибшем альпинисте.** Что характерно, погиб альпинист в метро. Но в полном снаряжении и в полукилометре от ближайшей станции. Оказалось, дурацкое пари. Не убит, просто неосторожность. Холмс выяснил это по монетке, зажатой у мертвого в кулаке…

Чертовски хорош. Но почему меня все это не удивляет? Почему мир по-прежнему пресен?

 

32.

 

Утром какого-то дня, возможно, субботы или воскресенья, потому что Лестрад был крайне недоволен звонком Холмса, детектив вдруг застыл на полуслове (полуслово было о новой, совершенно интригующей серии убийств и о криминальном потенциале преступника). Тряхнул головой.

Обернулся к Уотсону и очень серьезно спросил:

— Зачем вы со мной таскаетесь? И живёте — зачем?

Джон настолько растерялся, что сразу не нашёлся с ответом, и Холмс с напором продолжил:

— Ведь квартира — это смешно! У Белсайз-парка вы могли снять приличную и в половину цены! И жить еще на одну пенсию! Вы! Как вы можете?! Вы ведь энергичный человек, это же видно! Вы же могли бы… Вон, записки пишете! Могли бы вести какую-нибудь колонку в этих идиотских журналах! У докторов это обычно здорово выходит! Но нет, вы довольствуетесь жалким пособием и таскаетесь за мной всюду!

— Но…

— Не говорите, что вас восхищает моя дедукция. Она вас не восхищает. Вам нравится наблюдать за мной. Но… Вы ведете себя так…

Замер, побледнел. Мучительно глотнул воздуха (дернулся бледный кадык).

— Точно. Вы ведете себя так, будто уже где-то видели такое! Где?! В этом вашем Афганистане?! Говорите! Где вы такое уже видели?

— Нигде. Боже, успокойтесь. Вы аж побледнели. Что с вами? У вас склонность к гипотонии? Сядьте!

— Ответьте мне. Правду, — детектив вцепился в руку Уотсона с такой силой, что, наверно, должен был остаться синяк.

Уотсон покачал головой:

— Я ответил. Успокойтесь. Не знаю, почему это для вас важно, но я нигде не встречал подобного. Просто война научила меня держать эмоции при себе. Только и всего.

Холмс кивнул.

— Простите…

И дальше говорил только о преступниках.

Ночью того же дня Уотсон отправился на кухню — за водой. В квартире стояла такая тугая тишина, что каждый шорох отдавался в ней набатно. А Джон разбил стакан. Чертыхаясь, в темноте пытался не раздавить осколки и не порезаться, когда за спиной тяжело выдохнули.

Обернулся, вздрогнув (нервы ни к черту).

Стоял Холмс. Напряженным голосом вопросил:

— Джон? Это вы? Что вы тут делаете?

— Пытаюсь раздобыть воды. В глотке пересохло.

— Аааа…

В руке у Холмса что-то поблескивало. Совершенно внезапно Джон сообразил, что это пистолет.

— Зачем вам?..

Нужно отметить, что пистолеты в чужих руках Уотсона обычно страшно нервировали. Да-да, ни к черту нервы, он это постоянно и всем говорил.

— Мне показалось, грабитель, — ненатурально объяснил Холмс. — Знаете, проснулся от шума и слегка… Простите.

Опустил руку. В темноте лица его было не разглядеть.

— Ничего. Сам такой же, — еще более ненатурально хохотнул Джон. — Я сейчас тут уберу и пойду спать.

Холмс продолжал стоять.

— Доброй ночи и простите за беспокойство.

— А. Ага. Ничего.

Круто развернувшись, детектив вышел. А Джон еще долго стоял, обдумывая редкостную нелепость разговора.

 

33.

 

_...Своею кровью они мстят за меня!_

Великолепно спела Медею. Подломились за кулисами ноги. Эдвард сказал, «сильно», а Эдвард понимает. Выстраданная, едва переступила порог гримерки. Лопнула бисерная нитка. Сейчас придет костюмер, поправит. Запрыгали бусинки по полу.

_...Что они сделали тебе, бессердечная?!_

. _..Они были твои сыновья!_

Цветок стоял на месте. Теперь подломилось внутри.

Миниатюрная чайная роза в небольшой хрустальной вазе. Конверт тоже. Лежит. Голубоватая, ручной работы бумага. Не раскрывая конверта, знала: там листок с цифрой «пять» и фотография. Дешевый «поляроид». Очередная зверски растерзанная женщина.

_На берегах священной реки тебя будет ждать моя тень!_

В ушах гремел триумфально-убийственный вопль хора. Дрожащими руками, но улыбаясь (хорошая актриса хороша не только на сцене), вскрыла конверт. Фотокарточку, не глядя, сунула в сумочку, а листок развернула, убедилась — пять. Правильно, ведь вчера было «шесть».

Сейчас еще будут букеты. И конфеты, и письма. И снова букеты. Целые потоки алых роз. Кровавые, хищные цветы!

Легко петь Медею, когда...

_Праведное небо! О ужас!_

_Небо и земля охвачены пламенем!*_

 

34.

 

Однажды Майкрофту случилось заметить, что в семнадцать лет брату пора бы уже обзавестись бритвенным станком. Зачем случилось? Случайно, наверно.

Он продолжал смотреть на Шерлока, затаив дыхание. Он сам завел себе девушку — пришло время. А Шерлоку нужно было, наверно, сделаться мужчиной, а не этим бесполо-бестелесным существом, на которое Майкрофту было страшновато дышать.

Вскоре у Шерлока станок появился. Появилась и положенная возрасту жидковатая юношеская щетина, тщательно, впрочем, удаляемая. Очень быстро Шерлок вытянулся и сделался шире в плечах.

Ощущение нечеловеческой хрупкости никуда не делось.

 

35.

 

С высоты птичьего полета все города скучны.

Холмс притащил на крышу и стоял молча.

Джон видел уже Кабул сверху. Кабул сверху коричневый. Видел Герат — тот скорее песочный. А Лондон — серый. Но это детали. Нагромождение стен и крыш, муравейные ходы между ними.

— Зачем мы здесь?

— Хорошо думается.

Но детектив хмурился, и не похоже было, чтобы ему хорошо думалось. Он походил сейчас на гончую, которая никак не может взять след.

— Не ладится с делом?

— Можно и так назвать. Джон, скажите, во время вашей службы в Афганистане... Встречались ли вы с вещами, которые трудно объяснить с позиций науки?

— Привидения, предсказания, ведьмы и полтергейсты? — хмыкнул Уотсон.

Холмс поджал губы. Достал сигареты, вытряхнул две штуки.

Хмуро курили.

Наконец Уотсон ответил:

— Видел, как ведьма убила одного парня. Видел место, где вроде бы бродит дух Зулькарнайна. Это афганцы так Александра Македонского называют. Сам дух не видел. Цыганку странную встречал. Но знаете, когда половина отряда жует «ханку», сложно отличить...

Детектив кивнул.

— Цыганка? — переспросил.

— Да. Поразительная. Зашла на базу и с базы ушла. А ее никто не остановил.

— Интересно. Наверно, какой-то гипноз?

— Разумеется. Гипноз. Везде гипноз. Чуть что — гипноз...

— У меня есть несколько знакомых цыган.

— И?

— Не знаю. Цыгане — вещи в себе. Когда англичанин врет, он смотрит вправо и вверх. Когда врёт цыган, он не врет. Верит в то, что говорит. Он честно смотрит вам в глаза. Для цыган нет ничего невозможного, потому что они верят во всё. Понимаете?

Как всегда, накрапывал дождь.

— Приблизительно.

— Кстати, сегодня дают «Медею». В Ковент-Гардене, повторно. Зрители настолько хвалили, что решено было дать снова в этом сезоне вместо «Так поступают все женщины». Медею поет новая прима, Ирина Орлова. Русская. Говорят, необыкновенной силы голос.

— И?

— Идемте. У меня есть два билета.

— Не с кем пойти?

У Холмса, знаете ли, нет женщины. Ну, или Уотсон про неё ничего не знает. Хотя, конечно, вряд ли можно ничего не знать о женщине человека, с которым живешь уже второй месяц. Все влюбленные мужчины обладают общими родовыми признаками, не заметить которые невозможно, а перечислять — излишне. Мужчины, состоящие в длительных серьезных отношениях, отличаются обстоятельной неторопливостью и в любом случае посещают не менее одного свидания в неделю. Наконец, любители быстрого секса стыдливы, торопливы и скользки по вечерам. Детектив Шерлок Холмс абсолютно равнодушен.

К женщинам. К мужчинам.

Это не презрение к людскому роду в целом, как считают некоторые. Это то отсутствие всякой потребности в благах, предоставляемых другими людьми (пусть даже и в форме примитивного секса), которое окружающих смущает гораздо больше, например, откровенной агрессии. По крайней мере, Уотсон так для себя определил обычное отношение детектива к обществу после месяца общения. А еще он подумал, что Холмс, возможно, чего-то ждёт, и до свершения ожидаемого в смысле эмоций себя законсервировал. Тяжело ему будет, когда придет пора «расконсервации».

— Должны же у вас быть хоть какие-то бонусы от такого соседства?

И так Уотсон отправился в Ковент-Гарден, хотя никогда не думал туда идти. Но почему бы и нет? Холмс равнодушен к людям, но совершенно, потрясающе влюблен в музыку. И эта его влюблённость поистине прекрасна.

 

36.

 

Давать Медею дважды на неделе — это наказание свыше. Господи, не святая, конечно. Но... жестоко.

Эдвард, даром, что гей, прилип. Обнимает, говорит, что неделю потом отдыхать — это он обещает, но ведь неправда.

В роли Язона — Ильдебрандо д`Арканджело, это большая честь, это почти упасть в обморок от восторга. Это влюбиться и затаить дыхание. Ненавижу. Он — воплощение всех бывших и будущих мужчин, которые протоптались и протопчутся по душе несчастной Медеи. Сыграть с ним в паре леди Макбет, Электру, Дездемону... Он одного возраста с первым письмом, он олицетворяет ужас темной ночи, когда с этим письмом в сумочке возвращаешься домой.

Сегодня чайная роза неизменна. Почему не обратиться в полицию?

Устала. Воли нет. Нет сил, нет спасения.

_Бежим, бежим с сожженной земли, от страшной боли!_

В полиции служат добродушные дядечки, которые скажут, что, по статистике, шестьдесят процентов певиц оперных театров хотя бы раз в жизни подвергаются преследования обезумевших поклонников, но это неопасно.

— Мисс Ирина, у вас какие-то проблемы, да?

— Нет, ничего такого.

— Смотрите, вам еще цветы. Прелестные! Глядите, маргаритки и крокусы! Зимой!

Нежные розовые лепестки с намеком на тлен.

«С глубочайшим восхищением. Ш. Холмс».

Карточка упала в пудру и стала золотисто-пыльная.

 

36.

 

**Из никогда и ни за что не записанного доктором Джонатаном Уотсоном**

Ирина Орлова, прима Королевского театра Ковент-Гарден, была великолепна и стоила каждого восхищенного отзыва в «Таймс» и фанатичного вопля на «Тумблере». Я вообще-то не любитель оперы, но в момент, когда упал занавес, дал себе обещание сделать Шерлоку приятное. Непонятно что, но приятное.

Кроме того, мисс Ирина была прекрасна — прекраснее создания я в жизни не встречал. Места нам с Шерлоком достались великолепные, и я видел даже — клянусь! — как по шелковой коже шеи стекает капелька пота. Я не поэт. Жалко. А глаза у нее тёмные, глубокие и отчаянные. Нечеловеческие глаза. Понимаете? Нет, не понимаете. И не поймете.

Я тоже не сразу понял.

А потом меня обдало жаром. « _Она_?» — спросил я себя. И ответил себе: «Надо ближе! Нужно коснуться...»

— Как вы думаете, можно с ней познакомиться? — спросил я у детектива, когда зал аплодировал стоя и умирая от восторга.

— Она таких, как мы с вами, ела на закуску, — усмехнулся (но через силу) Шерлок. — Но давайте попробуем. Я отправил ей букет.

Я глянул детективу в лицо и понял, что вот она, «расконсервация». Хотя он сам, кажется, еще не осознал. Но «взор его пылал» (так, кажется?). Наверно, и «сердце выделывало кульбиты в горле»?

Мы толкались в общей шумной толпе, и Шерлок сунул в руки кому-то десятифунтовую бумажку, а я раздумывал, каково это — соперничать с самим Шерлоком Холмсом, и надеялся только на одно — мгновенное узнавание. Или...

У меня самого билось в горле сердце и в ушах отдавало его дурацкое трепыхание. Я не боялся так даже во время обстрела двенадцатого мая восьмого года в Гиндукуше, когда пуля просвистела у меня над ухом. Вспомнил проклятую цыганку. 

— Вы — мистер Холмс, частный детектив? — спросила женщина под вуалью требовательно, и я вздрогнул. Теперь не узнать этот голос я не мог.

Маленькая (на сцене она почему-то казалась больше; наверно, это её страстно-мучительная роль делала её значительней) и хрупкая, Ирина казалась теперь тенью Аида. Правильно — Медея-то умерла.

Спросила она не у меня, и не я кивнул, а мне осталось только завидовать.

— Вы должны мне помочь! — повелительно сказала женщина и протянула Шерлоку руку.

У Шерлока сделался одурманенный вид.

— Ммм... мисс Орлова, я...

Вуаль позволяла только угадывать очертания — и тени больших глаз обратились ко мне.

Шерлок кивнул:

— Это доктор Джон Уотсон, мой... — заминка, — компаньон и помощник. Если речь идет о необходимости помощи в расследовании, на него можно целиком и полностью положиться.

Ирина вздохнула под вуалью:

— Пусть так. Идёмте, господа.

Узкими темноватыми коридорами, через сладкие парфюмерные и острые лаковые запахи, через суету повела нас в маленькую комнатку, заваленную цветами, бумагами, тканями и еще бог знает чем. Там упала на узенькую софу и откинула вуаль. Указала на стулья.

— Мне угрожают.

Глядя на нее, что-то такое можно было предполагать. Я даже мог бы представить себе, как какой-то несчастный сходит с ума и начинает забрасывать Ирину сначала полными страсти, а после — и откровенного вожделения письмами. Но она не отвечает, и тогда...

— Рассказывайте.

Она молча выложила перед нами письма и фотографии. Шерлок разглядывал их бесстрастно, я тоже взял одну...

— У вас есть враги, мисс?

— О, — рассмеялась, но при этом почти заплакала. — Я не различаю. Мне теперь кажется, что все желают мне смерти. Абсолютно все.

Я взял следующее фото.

— Но какие-то конкретные подозрения у вас есть?

И её прорвало, как плотину по весне. Она рассказала про мужа, ради которого отказалась от возможности завести ребенка, про директора театра, влюбленного в нее до смерти, и про директора другого театра, который сделал ей предложение, от которого она не могла себе позволить отказаться, и про некую особу королевской крови, в которую была влюблена страстно, и про других мужчин, рангом помельче, почти безликих для неё, наверно, но одинаково вожделеющих. Про отказы, ссоры, преследования, липкие отношения и липкий страх. Про череду Офелий, Джульетт, Кассандр, Порций, после Электр, Медей вот теперь.

Цветы. Всё время. Никто ведь не присматривается, кто там дарит эти цветы. Их после особенно удачных спектаклей приносят десяткам, хоть цветочную лавку открывай.

Холмс сидел какой-то придавленный. А я видел, что она несчастна. Одинока, измотана и глубоко несчастна.

Ребенок, потерявшийся в чужом городе.

Но да, Медею она могла дать великолепно. Только она и могла.

— Фотографии старые. Девяностые годы. Я помню эти серии убийств. Вот это, — Шерлок вытащил из стопки карточек пару особенно кровавых, — мясник из Глостера, девяносто второй. Три убийства. Тут только два. Все жертвы — проститутки.

Ирина молчала. На фото старательно не смотрела.

— Насколько я знаю, мясник продолжает сидеть. Сведений о побеге не поступало, — продолжил Шерлок, тасуя фото. — А вот это Шеффилд, уже девяносто седьмой. Серия из четырех убийств. Здесь три фото. Тихий школьный учитель. Учитель давно покончил с собой. И вот это, последнее — загадочное убийство девяносто первого в Сток-он-Трент. Дело было громкое, убийцу так и не нашли — они совершенно не обратили внимание на то, что жертва была не обута. Ну и на другие мелочи. В девяносто девятом было еще одно убийство, в Лидсе. Не такое громкое, в том году было достаточно других шумных новостей, но на почерк опять не обратили внимания. Я уверен, что это один и тот же человек. Он гуляет на свободе. Судя по всему, ему сейчас около пятидесяти...

— Думаете, это он?..

— Не думаю. Скорее, последователь. Хотя мотивация... Мне нужно будет осмотреть вашу квартиру. А вот вы туда сегодня не поедете. Сохо — не лучшее место для человека, жизни которого угрожают.

— Откуда?.. А, ну да... Холмс... Детектив. Я сниму номер в гостинце. Да. Вы правы. А я не могу сейчас думать. Эта Медея...

— Небезопасно. Думаю, на одну ночь мы могли бы вас приютить.

Долгий глубокий взгляд — оценивает. Решает, доверять нам или нет. Медленно кивает, но всё еще колеблется.

 

37.

 

Задворки Ковент-Гардена непримечательны. А ближе к полуночи еще и темны, еще и зловещи. Если бы Призрак оперы был англичанином, здесь бы ему понравилось. _Она_ процокала каблучками, низко надвинув капюшон плаща. Спина прямая. Движения резкие, опасные.

Кэб ждёт в полуквартале — ближе всё забито. Шерлок нервен и похож на чёрного тонкого пса. Или на угловатую тень. Будто внюхивается в воздух. Или даже — впивается непостижимым образом.

Джона обстановка нервирует — он не понимает, но ощущает разлитую в воздухе угрозу. Она холодная и влажная — прошёл дождь. Поэтому Уотсон страдает отсутствием родного «Файф-Сэвена» и мельтешением теней в столбах фонарного света. Слишком всё тихо. По армейской привычке Джон пытается влиться в единое движение с детективом и актрисой, но они — слишком разные, и двигаются тоже по-разному. Это нервирует дополнительно.

Когда безмолвно, быстро подъезжает темный автомобиль, останавливается, выпускает из нутра безликий мужской абрис, а тот делает стремительный выпад — Джон испытывает даже почти облегчение: томительность ночи обрывается.

Следуют хлопки — один, другой, третий, еще, а Шерлок как-то внезапно шагает вперед и заслоняет собой сразу всё. Абрис отшатывается обратно, в автомобиль, втягивается в темноту кабины. Автомобиль трогается.

Долю изумленного джонова созерцания Шерлок держится и молчит, зато всхлипывает актриса. Затем оба оседают.

Если это было представление, то теперь — занавес.

Под занавес Джон соображает и рычит, стиснув зубы.

 

38.

 

Шерлок, поступивший в Оксфорд играючи, не особо напрягаясь, так же и учился. Майкрофт видит, как тот расслабленно листает Хокинга, потом надолго отвлекается, глядит в окно.

Майкрофт занят составлением отчета о деятельности бюро, и это ему весьма утомительно, скучно, неправильно: бюро как такового не существует. Есть Старик, и есть он, Майкрофт. Майкрофт нужен, чтобы Старику можно было на кого-то положиться. Майкрофт Старика уважает до трепета и ненавидит до дрожи в руках. Иногда. В остальное время немо обожает. Старик — это тоже очень странный человек. Но хотя бы человек. А отчет нужно писать, будто в бюро десяток человек и еще два привлеченных специалиста с соответствующими уровнями допуска.

— Это называется — «допустимая ложь во благо», — замечает Шерлок, не переставая рассеянно созерцать заоконное.

— Что?

— То, чем ты занимаешься.

— Нет, — хмыкает Майкрофт. — Это называется — «бесполезная имитация работы».

— Тогда зачем это тебе?

— Так положено, Шерлок. С этим приходится смиряться.

— У людей вообще много бессмысленного, с чем приходится смиряться... — Шерлок меланхолически-рассеян. — Глупо.

— У вас не так? — быстро спрашивает Майкрофт. — У вас нет бессмысленного?

Шерлок наконец оборачивается.

— Зачем тебе?

Про _своих_ Шерлок никогда не рассказывает. Кроме одного единственного раза...

 

39.

 

Фильм видел. Там одного криминального авторитета расстреляли прямо на улице, а его сын сидел на асфальте и рыдал.

Рыдать над телом ( _телами_ ) совершенно бессмысленно.

Она лежала, зажимая ладонью плечо и кусая губы. У нее глаза стали огромные, глубокие окончательно, до состояния «потонуть и погибнуть».

— Ничего. Всё будет хорошо, — пообещал ей. — Сейчас я тебе помогу. _Принимай._

Попробовал _поделиться_. И еще раз. Она всхлипнула.

— _Принимай же! Ну!_

Застонала, пробуя отодвинуться.

— О…

_Понял — как обухом по голове. Человек. Обычный. Некогда. Обдумать потом. Но как же?!_

— Это не смертельно, хоть и больно. Пуля вспорола кожу. Шерлок… вас заслонил. Сейчас я помогу. Я врач.

И заставил её заснуть. Пусть. Немножко притупить боль и приостановить кровь. До приезда медиков ничего не будет чувствовать. И никто не заподозрит чужое вмешательство.

А вот детектив был не жилец. Медики прибудут минут через двадцать, даже если звонить немедленно. И минут двадцать до клиники. Они ничего не успеют сделать. Ему уже даже не больно. Почти обескровленный, исковерканный, он лежит и тихо умирает. Так тихо умирал Мэй, американец. И, когда ребята отвернулись и не замечали (а в Афгане это умеют все), Джон решился...

— Шерлок, ты меня слышишь? Знаю, что тяжело. Сейчас я кое-что сделаю, ты не сопротивляйся, ладно?

Он, конечно, не ответил.

Джон отер потные ладони о штанины — проклятая человеческая физиология.

Потом приготовился преодолевать и вливать насильно.

— Держись.

 

40.

 

Во второй раз Шерлок заболел после семнадцати. Обычные простуды и гриппы обходили его стороной, банальный насморк был для него, очевидно, слишком банален. Его же болезни простым смертным были совершенно непонятны.

После рождественских праздников он был смурен и особенно неразговорчив. Шестого января мать уехала погостить недельку к сестре, а седьмого Шерлок осел на полу в холле, привалившись к стене. И так сидел, пока об его длинные ноги не споткнулся не вполне проснувшийся Майкрофт.

Было так: раннеутренняя полутьма, размытая в сером, и бледные пятна — лицо, руки. Майкрофт думал, что совсем неправильно, ужасно, но…

— Я хотел воды, — бесплотно прошелестел Шерлок.

— О, — только и ответил Майкрофт.

Кровать — стакан — в окно спальни ломится серая муть — затянуть портьерой.

— Не звони матери. И вообще никому не звони.

Майкрофт опустился у кровати на колени, плечом уперся в край.

— И что же мне делать? — потерянно спросил. — Ты хоть скажи, что болит. Таблетки какие или там…

Шерлок долго молчал. Майкрофт думал, что всё. Зря спрашивал.

— У вас тут тяжело. Вы такие холодные. Как камни. Если камень взять и послушать. И он немой.

Майкрофт покачал головой: непонятно. Но ведь правда.

— Да. Наверно. Мы такие.

— Не зови никого. Врачи механические. Таблеток не надо. Я просто полежу. Сколько-нибудь.

— А если?..

Шерлок покорно вздохнул.

Были какие-то дела. Неважные. В доме стояла густая пустота.

Майкрофт слонялся ненужный, пугая прислугу. К ночи не вытерпел и вернулся на ковер перед кроватью. Тикали часы, раздражая Шерлока, поэтому часы вынес.

— Звезды. Смешно. Я звезды только здесь увидел. Звезды такие большие и синие.

Вздрогнул.

— Почему — здесь?

— Длинные коридоры. Знаешь, там так светились сами стены. Красиво. Но не звёзды всё равно.

— Ты помнишь, где жил раньше, да?

— Да. Я помню. Я родился уже в пути. А потом… Не продавай меня, Майкрофт. Пожалуйста. У вас и так очень холодно.

Руки у Шерлока и вправду были совсем ледяные. Майкрофт ткнулся в ладонь лицом.

— Я принесу еще одеяло. Сейчас…

 

41.

 

То самое, что было сутью Джона, полилось. Это всегда немножко похоже на «вспороть вену бритвой». Люди так делают, но бессмысленно. С людьми вообще трудно.

Джон выдохнул, расслабляясь. Теперь волноваться было поздно.

Он смотрел на Шерлока.

А Шерлок открыл глаза и…

Озеро течет, весной расплываясь. Голубоватый лед тает, наст по берегу ломается, сереет, озеро становится другим. Но всё еще озеро. Прежнее.

Глаза без белков, без зрачков, синевато-фиолетовые, разреза чуть-чуть другого. Неуловимо подтекают очертания. Как в жарком воздухе Афганистана растекается рогами Гиндукуш. А здесь слякоть и первые мокрые снежинки в фонарном свете. Скулы меняются.

Шерлок смотрит.

Шерлок _принимает._

_Правильно, как и должен._

Кровь на асфальте медная со слабым отблеском ржи. Дырявое пальто. Пальцы мокрые и липкие от такой же медной крови. Ему, конечно, больно, но уже не смертельно.

Поднял руку, слабо сжал в кулак и стукнул Джона в грудь — едва ощутимый толчок. Сердце у Джона билось больнее и страшнее.

— Подлец, — пробормотал Шерлок. — Проклятый придурок. Заделался человеком. Совсем человеком. А я столько времени думал, что всё. Нет надежды. Совсем.

— _Ш-и-о?_ — наконец может справиться с сердцем, голосом, дыханием, головокружением Джон.

— _Дж-и-о_ , — хмыкает детектив и тут же всхлипывает. — Я как дурак… И ты — дурак. Дурак же!

— Да.

 

41.

 

Иногда мы взрослеем и выходим в небо. Люди в таких случаях говорят про дороги — «у каждого свой путь». А у нас же небо всюду. Низины залиты водой по щиколотки, в воде купается синева, и все время идешь по облакам. Иногда — плывешь.

А потом приплываешь. Ставишь лодку на прикол.

Это так называется.

 

42.

 

Фонарь резал конусом ночь, и хлопнула дверь. Какая-то женщина торопливо прошлепала от здания, негромко охнула:

— Мистер?! Нужно вызвать службу спасения? Господи… Я ведь слышала что-то, думала, фейерверками мальчишки балуются… Это стреляли, да?

Джон кивнул:

— Стреляли. Мисс, пожалуйста, наберите три девятки. Хорошо?

— О, — кутаясь в цветастый халат, кивнула женщина. — Сейчас… У меня телефон в гримерке…

— Так бегите же! — с досадой воскликнул Джон.

Она еще раз охнула хорошо поставленным голосом. Скрылась.

— Как ты? Встать и изобразить здорового сможешь? — прошептал Джон, нервно соображая, что перестарался и приехавшим медикам придется как-то объяснять смертельные, но успевшие подзатянуться ранения пациента.

Шерлок обмяк, становясь прежним: едва заметная неправильность породистой гончей, но вполне себе человек. Над верхней губой капельки пота.

— Вряд ли, — с удивлением уставился на свою вымазанную липким ладонь. — Досталось прилично. Не хочется очень… Я позвоню Майкрофту.

Вытянул из кармана мокрого пальто телефон. Морщась от липкого, набрал номер.

Разговор вышел такой:

— Да. Я. Забери меня. Срочно. Очень. Ковент-гарден, с черного хода.

Невнятный ответ, отбой.

— Скоро будет, — прикрыл глаза снова. — Что с ней?

— Сутки в клинике и еще неделя постельного режима. Ты её спас.

— Она цветочная. Её нельзя было бросить, — невнятно пробормотал детектив. — Где этот проклятый…

Черный автомобиль подъехал, и сначала Джон подумал, что таких чёрных автомобилей с него на сегодня уже хватит, и что если опять будут стрелять, то — конец.

Но стрелять не стали.

Вместо этого вышел смутно знакомый мужчина с устало-львиным лицом и в строгом костюме. Майкрофт Холмс, _старший брат_.

— Господи, Шерлок, — сказал, но ровно. — Доктор Уотсон?

— Ему нужно домой.

Майкрофт выдохнул.

— Это его кровь? — скользнул взглядом по фигуре спящей женщины. — Или её? Она жива?

— Много вопросов, — слабо, утомленно пробормотал детектив. — Но она жива. Отвези меня. Всё остальное потом.

Люди, долго живущие бок о бок, тоже так умеют — становиться похожими. Майкрофт очень знакомо тряхнул подбородком.

— Тебе нужно в клинику. Скорую уже вызвали?

— Да. Давай же быстрее! Мне нужно убраться отсюда до приезда скорой!

— Тебе нужен врач.

— _И-о наэ..._ Он у меня есть.

Почувствовав горячее, Джон приподнялся и смело глянул мистеру Холмсу в лицо. Смело и не скрываясь.

Возможно, повинно было освещение: лицо Майкрофта казалось теперь серым и безжизненным.

— Поверьте, мистер Холмс, я знаю, как помочь вашему брату. Знаю лучше, чем бригада медиков из Национальной службы здравоохранения.

В этот момент Майкрофт Холмс сделался доктору Джонатану Уотсону вернейшим другом. И в этот же — ревнивейшим врагом.

Наверно, он подумал, что окончательно проиграл.

 

44.

 

**Из не записанного Ш-и-о, одним из хао**

**Сказка про горизонт за холмами**

Хао живет в хижине. Каждое утро оно идет по небу и плывет по небу, и в небо закидывает сети. Потом он подымает лицо к небу и щурится. Иногда она вытягивает с сетями рыбу, иногда — да-хио, и тогда борется с ним. Побеждает. Рыбак живет в низине в круге холмов и никогда не видит горизонта. Из её деревни ушли остальные хао — переселились в большие удобные дома. Рыбак осталась. Если уйдет и он, то кто будет ловить рыбу и бороться с да-хио?

Но рыбак одно, давно одно. Иногда да-хио заползают в хижину ночью, и некому отогнать их от спящего. И хао хочется бросить хижину, снять лодку с прикола и идти до самого горизонта, чтобы найти другого, кто могла бы разделить с ним хижину. Но как бросить рыб и да-хио?

Хао смотрит в небо, спрашивая совета предков. Горизонт лежит за холмами, он далек. А вдруг горизонта нет совсем? И предки говорят ему: если не попробуешь, то и не узнаешь. Твоя жизнь будет пуста.

Тогда рыбак снимает лодку с прикола и идет к холмам.

Другой хао живет с другой стороны холмов. Она ловит рыбу и убивает да-хио. Но некому согреть для него чашку супа, когда хао случается заболеть лихорадкой и поранить руки о сети. Хао одиноко и думает, что нужно идти за холмы, чтобы искать того, для кого можно будет ловить рыбу и отгонять хищников. Но как идти, если за холмами не видно горизонта?

И он смотрит в небо, спрашивая совета предков. Предки говорят ей: если не попробуешь, останешься одинока. Рыба не идет в пустые руки, и да-хио не убивает себя само.

Другая хао снимает лодку с прикола и идет за холмы.

Лодки встречаются и встают у холмов. Хао касаются друг друга и становятся ближе друг другу, чем предки. Теперь хао не одиноки.

Горизонта больше не видно, но хао знают, что он есть, и рассказывают своим детям про горизонт и про то, что до него нужно иметь смелость дойти. Даже если уже не веришь.

 

45.

 

Диван мягкий. Дж-и-о — рядом. Не сон.

— Шерлок, что-то тебя совсем...

С трудом разлепляя веки, понимает, что Майкрофт видит его таким, каков он есть. Фиолетово-синие глаза.

— Я отключался? Я не сказал, мисс Ирине нужна защита... повторится... это.

— Совсем разморило. В машине. Я переборщил слегка, наверно. Но ведь ничего не болит?

— Н-нет. Как н-новенький.

— Через пару часов заболит, — мрачное обещание. — А об Ирине уже позаботились. Твой... брат распорядился насчёт охраны.

Сил держать глаза открытыми нет.

— Я думал, ты да-хио, — слепо протянул руку. Переплели пальцы. От кончиков побежали легкий укор и цветные обрывки: песок, горы.

— Ты уже сказал: мы оба дураки. Я тебя искал десять лет.

— Я тебя ждал двадцать три.

— Ты — рыбак, который не поплыл!

— Всё случается тогда, когда случается. У людей это так. Понимаешь? Нельзя обойти, — возразил, бросая в ответ желтые листки старенькой пухлой книжки.

 

« _А. К. Дойл. Записки о Шерлоке Холмсе»._

_Ребенок поднял глаза от книги. На очень чистом, мертвом английском сказал: «А звать меня будут Шерлок. Да.»_

 

— Что? Ты смеешься?! Ты хочешь сказать... Из-за какой-то глупой книжонки?!

— Не глупой. И мне было тогда четыре года.

— О, — простонал _Дж-и..._ Джон. — Серьезно?! Ты, экстр, из всех моделей реальности создал себе...

— Простите. Не могли бы вы объяснить, наконец, что происходит.

И тут вспомнили про Майкрофта.

 

46.

 

— Вы — такой же. Понятно. Всё с вами понятно. Ну да. Я распоряжусь насчёт Орловой. И если кто-то видел, — заминка, — Шерлока... Заметем следы. Да.

— Глядите, уже почти совсем спит, — тише и тише...

Жужжание... жжжж... шшшш...

 

47.

 

Сначала появились тени — они негромко, невнятно, неотвязно бормотали, но, как и всегда, разобрать не получалось ни слова.

«Ты уплыл слишком далеко от своего народа, маленький глупый хао. Теперь ты наконец-то умрешь», — просверкнуло в темноте, но тут же угасло.

_Я знаю. Да, я уже знаю.._.

— Шшшш.... Шерлок?

Красным подплыла тяжелая маслянистая рыба — боль. Заворочалась в теле, забила хвостом.

— Ш-и-оооо...

— Шерлок Холмс, частный детектив. Беру только интересные дела...

— Попей воды. Хорошо?

Проясняется. Осталось только раздернуть шторы.

— Шторы раздвинь.

— Мне кажется, ты еще не вполне проснулся.

— Она меня найдет, — попытался и сел. Рыбина тяжело хлестнула.

— Кто? Ложись. Нет-нет, давай-ка...

— Смерть. Ты ведь его читал? Этого Конана Дойла. Конечно, ты читал. «Последнее дело Холмса»? Он ведь умер. Он на самом деле умер. Потом его воскресили, но это уже неправда. Их писатели иногда врут, но это всегда понятно. А я, когда делал эту модель, ведь не знал.

— Погоди, ты...

Лихорадочные касания. Перетекающая тревога. Оранжево-красные тени приближаются, настойчиво бубнят.

— Раздерни шторы, я ничего не вижу. Я хочу видеть твое лицо.

— Ночь на дворе. Расскажи про твою модель. Что же ты наделал?!

— Не надо сейчас. Потом. Мы же не спим? Это точно не сон?

— Проверь.

Он одним скользким движением оказывается в постели, вытягивается вдоль. Теперь глаза привыкают к скудному ночному сиянию. Ночью у него лицо другое, настоящее.

— Как можно было не замечать раньше?

— Слишком люди.

— Я искал женщину.

— Я тоже.

— Забавно, они делятся на два пола.

Зажмурившись, трогать его. Гладкая прохладная кожа. На ощупь голубовато-серебристая. Пока не _читать_ , только трогать. Это лучше всего. Мягкие переливы и потягивания полей. Мягкие дорожки. Жаль, болит всё тело. Выдыхать, когда он трогает в ответ — гладит по спине, касается тех мест, где были пули — у людей злое оружие.

— Я еще не готов... Я даже не верю.

— Я знаю.

Гладко-ровно-кожа-ближе-не читать-пока рано. Бегут иголочки озноба.

Рыбина подымает голову.

Стон.

— Терпи. Чуть-чуть. Я что-нибудь придумаю.

До самого рассвета тихие, успокаивающие поглаживания. Когда можно чувствовать другого и себя близко — это хорошо.

 

 

48.

 

Перворыба проплыла мимо и с мучительным трудом поползла на сушу. Раннее утро. Сочные, болезненные вздохи города. Ветер, бензин, светло.

У окна теперь Майкрофт, курит, раскрытого.

— Мешаю? — нервно. — Холодно? Сейчас прикрою.

Высшая степень беспокойства.

— Шторы...

Во второй раз проснувшись, узнал, что шторы теперь задернуты и в комнате утвердилось очень странное позднее утро — сумрачное и синеватое. Куртка Джона ( _Дж-и-о! — ликующе_ ) в кресле, запах ссохшейся крови и ласкового неодиночества.

Майкрофт за столом. Читает коричневого потертого Конана Дойла.

— Где Джон?

Оборачивается резко, замирает. На лице священно-плывущий ужас. Но сладкий.

— Кого-нибудь из ваших не было у нас на Земле... не было веке в тринадцатом? Возрождение, ангелы, Беатриче, Рафаэль...

— Что?

Понял, что уронил форму. Самое трудное — постоянно о ней помнить.

— Нет. Пожалуйста. Не меняйся. Еще чуть-чуть. Мне нужно сравнить. Я тебя настоящего видел всего однажды. Чуть с ума не сошел. Ты сам-то на себя в зеркало...

— Зря. Не нужно этого, Майкрофт.

Сник.

— Я знаю. Сейчас придет Джон. Есть хочешь?

— Хочу. Но пока не буду. Который час?

— Половина двенадцатого. Я тебя тогда напугал. Одиннадцать лет назад. Да?

— Было немного. Я почувствовал себя уязвимым.

— У вас нет полов. А как с продолжением рода? Я всегда хотел знать, женщина ты или мужчина. А ты — совсем другое.

— Джон тебе уже рассказал.

— Да. Он не помнит, откуда вы прилетели. А ты?

— Мне было четыре.

— Но хоть что-то ты знаешь?

_Мир зеркал. Небо отражается в воде, ты отражаешься в небе, небо отражается в твоей душе. Планета эха и бесконечных отголосков. Перворыба, которая в тебе, ты, который все еще — перворыба. Несмолкающий шелест прошлых жизней._

— Зачем тебе? Мы прибыли в одноразовых капсулах и заперты на этой планете. Бессмысленно.

_Ты уплыл слишком далеко, маленький хио._

Майкрофт молчит. Гнетёт комнату тишиной.

— У вас коллективная память, ты помнишь всех своих предков и прилетел из космоса, у тебя нет пола, ты меня боишься, прошлой ночью тебя чуть не убили, — наконец сообщил.

— Не то чтобы боюсь.

Сглотнув, Майкрофт протянул руку.

Помедлив, решился кивнуть. Почувствовал его ладонь на голом плече.

— Джон сказал, у вас так знакомятся. А еще он сказал, что ты собрался умирать.

_Вроде того._ Ладонь все еще лежала на плече, пытливо вызнавая.

— Вроде того, — повторил вслух.

 

50.

 

**Хао и смерть**

Хао, один из многих, дитя своих предков, родилась в хижине перед самым восходом солнца. Оно протянуло руки к небу и ударило по нему ладонями. Стали брызги. Хао засмеялся.

В полдень хао встала на ноги и сделала первый шаг. А вслед за ним другой и третий. Теперь хао мог дойти куда угодно. Тогда родители дали ему тростниковую лодку и велели плыть.

— Но куда и как? — спросило хао. — У меня нет ничего, кроме лодки и сети, и горизонт так далек!

— Вперед, — ответил один родитель. — Туда, кончается земля. Потому что там, где что-то кончается, начинается что-то другое.

— Не оглядываясь, — ответило другой родитель. — Твой народ всегда с тобой, и ты — со своим народом. Не стоит тратить время на созерцание уже виденного. В конце пути хао всегда узнают, что земля круглая, и возвращаются обратно, но время — та рыба, которая никогда не попадется в одни сети дважды.

Хао поплыла и плыла до тех пор, пока не поняла, что земле нет конца. Тогда он остановил лодку и вошёл в хижину, которая показалась ему лучше всех остальных, к хао, которое показался ему роднее других, и с ним осталось.

И солнце всходило и заходило, и небо лилось через все края, и однажды настал такой день, когда водоросли отцвели и побурели, через щели в хижине подул ветер, а хао стал слаб и слеп, и без сил лежал на своей постели.

Тогда к ней вошёл кто-то, кого хао не сумела разглядеть, но от кого пахло холодом и тленом.

— Кто пришёл ко мне? — спросило хао.

— К тебе, хао, пришло то, что навсегда закроет твои глаза и лишит тебя всего, что у тебя было, — ответил тот, кто пах холодом. — То, что закроет твои уста и не даст тебе познавать небо. Твоя смерть, хао, пришла к тебе и заберет тебя.

Тогда хао, собрав все силы, поднялся с кровати и ответил пришельцу:

— Мой народ всегда со мной, и я — со своим народом. Я всегда буду видеть глазами своего народа, и слышать ушами моего народа, и познавать небо с моим народом. Поэтому ты, смерть, не заберешь меня, хао, одного из рода хао.

Тогда смерть отпрянул и зашипел:

— Пусть не сейчас, но я настигну тебя, хао, когда ты уплывешь далеко от своего народа и останешься один.

— Такого не будет никогда, — ответила хао. — Клянусь.

— Я буду ждать тебя всегда, хао, — пообещал смерть, скрываясь.

С тех пор смерти нет для хао, который жив со своим народом. До конца времен.

 

51.

 

...У меня в голове, мистер Холмс, обрывки и ошметки знания, которое я должен был получить и не успел. Я — такое вот недоразумение с искуроченной начинкой. Не качайте головой. Слушайте.

Катастрофа произошла, когда мне было семь, а Ш-и-о — четыре года, и мы были единственными детьми на корабле. Я не знаю, куда мы летели. Для меня это не имело значения. И мы никогда не видели солнца, что с того?

В катастрофу до последнего никто не верил, поэтому только мы двое, видимо, и спаслись. Нас посадили в аварийные капсулы…

_Бледное-бледное свечение, мигание, тряска. Ш-и-о прижимает к груди длинную тряпичную рыбу. Один из его родителей (Дж не знает, который, не различает) обещает, что всё будет хорошо._

Мистер Холмс, ответьте мне на один вопрос, только честно. Кто для вас Шерлок?

Ну... Любите, говорите?

Любовь означает свойство относительно предмета, и это прекрасно. Просто я хочу, чтобы вы поняли: у нас нет полов. Просто нет. Нет, это я вас так не отшиваю. Мне за вас страшно.

Ладно, как хотите.

А ваш Шерлок — он же наш экстр. У вас такого понятия нет, я просто стащил словечко из одной фантастической книжки. Да, кстати, у нас нет литературы. Жаль. До нее мы так и не доросли. Мы можем писать только о том, что было, или что должно быть. Никакого полета фантазии. Почти.

— _Ш-и-о, у рыб такого точно не бывает. Давай сделаем правильно. Смотри..._

_Исчезают лапы. Появляется плавник. Да, правильная рыба._

Экстр…

Бывают гении, а бывают — такие. Гении делают прорывы в каких-то областях. Они редкие. Экстры — еще реже. Раз в сколько-то сотен лет. Тысяч иногда. Экстр перекраивает реальность под себя. Неосознанно. Чаще всего в самом раннем возрасте. Иногда это какая-то мелочь. Ну, любит он сладости, и родителями у него оказываются кондитеры. Родился в семье биологов, а потом как-то внезапно они превратились... Эти биологи могли совершить прорыв в науке, который направил бы развитие в какую-то там сторону, а совершили (если совершили) в кулинарии. Не смейтесь.

Ах, вы не смеетесь. Вы уже почти всё поняли. Я могу не продолжать? О да, первой книжкой, которую Ш-и-о прочел на Земле, стал сборник рассказов Конана Дойла. Поэтому теперь его зовут Шерлоком, вас — Майкрофтом, а меня — Джоном Уотсоном. Ну, почти. Кое-какие мелочи: не Джон, а Джонатан, не Грегори, а Герберт. Детальки.

Почему вы не замечали? Живущие внутри системы редко умеют видеть её целиком. Это не укор. Вы просто живете внутри.

А знаете, он, когда мы летели, все время боялся аварии. Черт его знает, откуда взял эту идею. Очень надежный корабль. Был.

_Вот ты где! Не сиди здесь. Нет, он не упадет. Куда падать-то, глупость. Вылазь. Смотри, что у меня есть. Нет, что ты. Я тебя точно не брошу. Даже если корабль разобьется. Найду в любом месте. Обещаю…_

Вы ему не говорите и даже не намекайте. И не спрашивайте никогда.

А теперь самое главное.

Помните рассказ Дойла, где Шерлок умирает? «Последнее дело Холмса», да. Конечно. Вы уже всё поняли.

Ш-и-о создал в мир, в котором он обязательно должен погибнуть.

Да, чего покрепче, пожалуйста. Алкоголь у нас тоже есть. Наверно, это межпланетное…

Да, он знает. Он мне так и сказал. А что вы от него хотите?! Ему было четыре года. Он совсем ничего не знал про смерть.

Ого. Спросили! Кто для меня Шерлок?

_Когда мы вырастем, мы станем одно?— протягивает свою тряпичную рыбину. — На. Мне не жалко. Так мы станем?_

Я вам потом когда-нибудь отвечу. Когда... наладится. Я же не могу сказать, что жить без него не способен? Жил же.

Люди с половиной и с четвертью легкого живут. Я видел, я врач. Вы вот свои лёгкие любите?

Плесните еще. Нет, я свою норму знаю. У нас не трясутся руки, это человеческая физиология. Я стал слишком человеком.

Знаете что?

Потом. Когда-нибудь. Он просыпается…

Да, я такие вещи теперь чувствую.

 

52.

 

Не курить десять лет и вдруг снова взяться. Шерлок курит, что интересно. С алкоголем понятно: он у них, оказывается, тоже есть. Алкоголики всех планет, объединяйтесь. Но табак?

Короче, Шерлок, который не Шерлок, курит. Нашел у него на столе пачку.

Военный врач Джонатан Уотсон, тридцати лет, на самом деле похож на... Он ни на кого не похож. У него фиолетово-синие глаза без зрачков, странного разреза — к виску. Ресниц, кажется, нет. Кожа слегка неживого оттенка. Очень резкая лепка лица. Как театральная маска, наверно.

Я уже ничего не боюсь и ничему не удивляюсь, потому что я с _этим_ уже двадцать три года живу. Зато теперь я точно знаю, что я — нормален. Я, понимаете ли, двадцать три года думал, что, возможно, схожу с ума. А я нор-ма-лен, слышите?

Но меня угораздило... Просто угораздило.

Джон утверждает, что он типичный, обычнейший представитель их расы. Я почти спросил у него, не привез ли он для меня световой меч и не хочет ли он меня взять в джедаи.

А у них там генетическое бессмертие, коллективная память — из поколения в поколение, от родителя к ребенку, и поэтому совсем нет убийств: смысл, если убитый все равно будет жить в веках? Коллективная личность, а вы знаете, как ваш предок научился высекать огонь. Я спросил, не сходят ли они с ума. Сходят. Я бы тоже сошел, если бы на меня каждый момент пялилась вся череда предков. Мне фамильной галереи хватает.

У них нет пола, а у Шерлока энергетический шок. А я бы сел и заплакал, когда бы не разучился давно.

Вместо этого я выкурил одна за одной три сигареты — дрянь. Замутило.

Уселся на ковер у кровати, как когда-то давно (другой ковер у другой кровати), лбом уткнулся в простынь. Она пахла знакомо.

Бледное лицо. Если знать, куда смотреть, то даже почти видишь, что он не такой.

А этот, второй, жалельщик бесплатный, рватель волос похоронный. Страшно ему за меня. Не лез бы, куда не просят. Это между мной и Шерлоком. Правда, между мной и Шерлоком еще столько всего...

Я же ни на что не претендую.

Просто иногда рвётся. Иногда даже — по живому.


	2. Часть II

  
1.

 

Ветер похож на стекло. Крошится.

А мост ломаный.

Вода серая, небо серое, эхо серое.

Далеко-далеко бежит Джон и машет руками.

Невыносимый грохот обрушивается.

Шерлок падает вниз следом.

Вот теперь тихо.

 

2.

 

Наше узнавание основано на поиске сходства. Если у существа две ноги и две руки — оно уже близкое и родное. В мире, где всё переменчиво, даже этого достаточно. Человечество избаловано постоянством. Человечество может позволить себе ненавидеть отличия.

 

3.

 

**Записки Джона Уотсона, лондононенавистника**

Кап-кап-кап, тра-та-та, дробно-барабанные перестуки в переплеты оконных рам.

Шерлок курит, Шерлок ходит, Шерлок гремит на кухне чашками. Ищет чистую?

— Ты там пить чай собрался? Мне тоже налей!

Отыскать _две_ чистые чашки _на этой_ кухне, конечно, невозможно. Поэтому Шерлок приносит одну, но большую. Садится с ней на ковер, делает глоток. Протягивает кружку мне.

Чай горячий и сладкий. По ободку чашки пахнет сигаретами и ментолом. Шерлок сидит, глядя в пустоту, потом слепо протягивает руку, трогает мою рубашку.

— Я ненавижу Лондон, — говорю.

Пальцы бегут по кисти, забираются под манжету.

— Мы не могли встретиться больше нигде, так ведь? — спрашивает он меланхолически. Отстраняется, берет кружку. — Я должен был дожидаться тебя здесь.

— Здесь тебя чуть не убили.

— Я ненавижу Афганистан. Там чуть не убили тебя. Какого тебя вообще туда понесло?

О, меня не понесло, хочется сказать. Меня _занесло_. Какой-то прихотью судьбы аварийная капсула упала близ Кабула (проклятое место!). Так что Афганистан в некотором смысле — моя родина. Это уже потом — британское посольство, миротворцы, все дела. Я жил тогда в грязной семье с десятью детьми — одиннадцатым, питался какой-то отвратительной бурдой, бегал босиком и очень быстро сообразил, что англичанином быть как-то приятней. Пол я выбрал тогда же: видел, как отец избивает мать. Не понравилось. Смотрел-смотрел, аж насмотрелся. И отправился поиграть под окнами посольства. Стать голубоглазым и светлокожим особого труда мне тогда не составило. Я был так перепуган, что _перетекал_ в день раз по пять, а мои приемные родители, к счастью, были слеповаты и не особо внимательны. Кажется, они не различали даже собственных детей. Я их, впрочем, тоже не различал. Все человеческие дети казались мне одинаково пугающими и ужасающе шумными.

— Там упала моя капсула, — сказал вместо всего. — Этого я точно не мог выбирать. Уже потом, много позже, я решил, что и твоя должна была упасть где-то рядом.

Он морщится страдальчески.

Потом решительно подымается.

— Это всё глупости, случайности — ужасно. У них тут все построено на глупостях и случайностях. Войны. Привычка убивать...

— Эта последняя тебя, кажется, развлекает.

Шерлок глядит странно, молчит. Потом дергает подбородком.

— Ты злишься на меня.

— Не знаю. Наверно. Хотя я, собственно, еще ничего не понимаю. И не очень-то верю. Но Лондон я точно ненавижу...

— Сейчас мы едем к мисс Ирине, — без перехода сообщает Шерлок. — Давай же!

 

4.

 

В бело-тихой комнате стены хорошие. Гладит их, ласкает. Добрые стены. Садится на корточки в углу. Глядит — комната хорошая. Тихая. Без окон. Где-то была дверь. Дверь — это опасно. Двери его всегда беспокоят. В двери заходит всякое, а потом не хочет уходить. И это хорошо, если дверь скрипит — можно заметить и спрятаться. А если не скрипит и открывается, как здесь, без звука, то это уже опасно.

Дверь откроется, откроется, откроется!

Когда он будет спать!

В дверь войдут! Он будет спать, а они войдут!

И дверь не будет скрипеть!

И они его убьют! Совсем убьют!

Он начинает выть, прячась в клубок.

— Не видят-не видят-не видят! Нет!

Свет делается глуше.

— Не виииидят!

Тишина дробится.

— Не виииидят... — почти шепчет.

По полу ползет змейка. Тоненькая и полупрозрачная. Змеек он любит. Змейки тихие. Только шшшшуршшшат...

— Иди ко мне, змейка...

Змейка идет. Ползет. Шуршит. Послушно взбирается на подставленную ладонь. Исчезает.

Он смеется.

 

5.

 

Майкрофт Холмс, серьезный человек в костюме, к тридцати пяти годам успел многого достичь. Ему иногда, впрочем, кажется, что это _многое настигло его_. Догнало и настигло, понимаете ли.

Он занимает подчиненное положение, получает не так много, как мог бы, и намного меньше, чем обычно принято желать на его должности и с его полномочиями, каждое утро пьет черный кофе без сахара, едет на службу и на ней думает.

У него работа такая — думать. Умение думать — большая редкость в наше время. Умение думать о других — еще б ** _о_** льшая.

Старик уже еле двигается, жует губу, иногда не выговаривает слова, но продолжает курить. И все равно, политика — это Старик. Старик и совсем немного — Майкрофт.

— Вот умру, — жует губу Старик, — будешь вместо меня ты. Гуляй, пока я жив, мальчик.

Но Старик вечен. Старик был всегда, будет всегда и знает всё. Поэтому иногда Майкрофт позволяет себе задать ему вопрос не по делу. Старик изредка даже отвечает. Иногда смеется и говорит, что завидует. Майкрофт чувствует себя перед Стариком вечным мальчишкой.

Сегодня Майкрофту так нехорошо, что он снова хочет задать Старику вопрос не по делу. Майкрофт внутренне корчится, силясь выродить этот вопрос. Но вопрос никак не случается.

Тяжелее всего думать о себе.

 

6.

 

Теперь мисс Ирина совсем маленькая — под скучным больничным одеялом. Она протягивает тонкую ручку и улыбается. Шерлок склоняется и ручку целует. Это неожиданно, но правильно.

— Спасибо, — говорит Ирина.

Тут, собственно, и ответить-то нечего.

— Меня уже допрашивали, я ответила все, как сказал ваш брат, мистер Холмс.

Шерлок Холмс умеет быть человеком. Он опускается в кресло для посетителей, задумчиво кивает.

— Мы не закончили разговор. Я задам вам несколько вопросов. И, конечно, я хотел бы услышать правду.

— Я думала, вас вчера убили. Мне никто ничего не сказал про вас, а я боялась спросить. Вы ведь заслонили меня собой…

— Кевларовая нить — вещь для детектива полезная. Но ребрам не понравилось, — улыбнулся Шерлок ненастоящей человеческой улыбкой. — Впрочем, сейчас в опасности вы, а не я.

— Вы возьметесь за моё дело?

Иринины глаза светятся надеждой и страхом. Конечно, люди-то умирают насовсем.

— Я уже взялся. Вчера.

— Мы не поговорили об оплате. А я не очень… обеспечена. Охрана мне не слишком по карману.

— Пожалуй, было бы нелепостью позволить мерзавцу довершить начатое из-за такой досадной мелочи. Мне кажется, мировая опера нам этого не простила бы.

У Шио, говорит, всегда были проблемы с взаимодействием. Языковой барьер. К людям не принято прикасаться, люди танцуют словами, плетут из слов сети, словами подымают барьеры и бьют — тоже словами.

Сейчас, со стороны, мисс Ирина сама по себе, Шерлок — сам. Это такая коммуникативная ущербность, когда один не знает, как, другой не знает, что и зачем. Джон Уотсон стоит в стороне и наблюдает неловкое вытанцовывание.

Усмехается про себя: в Шерлока сложно не влюбиться.

 

7.

 

**Из записок др. Дж. Уотсона**

**Дело об опере, безумных автомобилях и голубом карбункуле**

_(несколько отредактированная версия произошедшего в сентябре 2011 года, в Лондоне)_

 

— Мне кажется, я тронулся рассудком, — сообщил мне Холмс утром следующего дня за чашкой чая. — Теперь мне всюду чудятся тайные связи и заговоры.

— Если у вас паранойя, это еще не значит, что за вами не следят?

— Что?

— Это я в газете прочитал. Такая шутка.

Шерлок не улыбнулся. Разглядывал чайную поверхность, глаз не подымал.

— Понятно. В Лондоне зарегистрированы пятьдесят два Джеймса Мориарти. Из них одиннадцать — глубокие старики. Еще пятнадцать — дети до шестнадцати лет. Впрочем, группа от шестнадцати до двадцати одного тоже многочисленна — восемь человек. Из оставшихся восемнадцати любой может быть нашим подозреваемым, а может и вообще не относиться к делу.

— Погоди, я не очень понимаю пока. Причем здесь Мориарти? Книжку я читал. Я не понимаю...

Вздохнул, отодвигая чашку. В окно лился утренний свет, но серый и тоскливый.

— Я тоже не понимаю. Я же говорю: возможно, я тронулся рассудком. На фотографиях, конечно, нет никаких отпечатков, кроме наших и Ирининых. Розы самые обычные, куплены в одном из цветочных магазинов близ театра. Разумеется, покупателя уже никто и не вспомнит. На видеокамерах толпы. Он все просчитал. Я почти уверен, что Ирина — всего лишь приманка. Она, конечно, должна была ко мне обратиться. И, вот мерзко, он следил за ней, видимо, постоянно. Я не понимаю одного... Если он меня вычислил... Черт побери, я не понимаю. Я совсем не понимаю смысла и его логики. Это не маньяк — маньяки не стреляют. Маньяки любят обставлять убийства изящно. Или их двое... Маньяк мисс Орловой и... кто? Мой персональный враг? Совпадение? Я не верю, не понимаю, не... Отбросьте все невозможное, то, что останется, и будет ответом, каким бы невероятным он ни казался? Не работает! Я идиот! Я...

— Почему Мориарти? Почему — именно сейчас?

Шерлок спрятал лицо в ладонях. С силой потер глаза.

— Не знаю. Общее ощущение. Как рано! Как некстати...

«Некстати?» — хочется переспросить мне. Мурашки, викторианские дамы, обмороки, роковая немая сцена... Но я не переспрашиваю. Я просто говорю:

— Ты действительно ошибаешься. Ты не спал ночь, а я говорил: нужно отдыхать. Резерв у меня не резиновый.

В лице у Шерлока проступило надломленное.

— Да. Верно. Ты прав. Но в каждом трупе мне чудится... Та девушка, проститутка, помнишь? Она. До нее — странное ритуальное самоубийство подростков на берегу Темзы. Год назад. Серия каких-то бессмысленно-кровавых убийств два года назад. Я избегал весь Лондон, но так ничего и не раскопал. Куча зацепок, из которых каждая ведет в пустоту. Никогда прежде я не ощущал такой беспомощности, никогда прежде мой ум не подводил меня настолько фатально!

Я молчал, видя, насколько на самом деле растерян и даже напуган Шерлок. Моё тогдашнее состояние, пожалуй, я описать не возьмусь. Всё выйдет серо и пресно, и ни в коей мере не отразит глубины моего отчаяния. Если экстр во что-то верит...

Но завертелось почти сразу, не оставляя времени на переживания и раздумья.

Около полудня того же пятнадцатого сентября позвонили из Ярда и очень просили приехать.

Мрачный детектив, всё еще смятенный происходящим, едва разжал губы для приветствия, но тут же был увлечен в кабинет инспектора Лестрада. А я... Ну, что — я? Скромный доктор декоративно-прикладного назначения. «Как жизнь, док?» да пара сплетен — на то я и нужен сейчас в Ярде. Меня, правда, здесь любят, в отличие от Холмса. Возможно, потому, что я еще никого не назвал идиотом и всегда жму всем руки. А еще у меня можно спросить, как избавиться от вскочившего на мягком месте фурункула, не обращаясь к помощи официальной медицины (ибо обращаться стыдно, а жить с ним — муторно). И я даже отвечу. Я ведь работаю на имидж детектива Холмса, смягчая углы. Декоративен, одним словом.

— Глядите, — сказал Шерлоку инспектор Лестрад, доставая из сейфа ноутбук в ворохе оберточной бумаги. По виду — очень дорогой ноутбук, возможно даже — эксклюзивный.

Шерлок бережно принял компьютер и сообщил:

— Четыре тысячи фунтов. «Sony VAIO VPC-Z13Z9Е», — в ответ на удивление пояснил: — У Майкрофта такой. И еще у нескольких «шишек» — штучный товар.

— Час назад принес курьер. Вручил в подарочной обертке.

— Обертка? Курьер? Открытки, конверты? — торопливо спросил детектив, перебирая бумагу.

— Курьера остановить никто не догадался, адресовано было мне, но, скорее всего, обычный курьер какой-нибудь службы доставки. Под верхней упаковкой — ваше имя. Никаких конвертов, только эта вот карточка...

Шерлок мял и нюхал обертку, карточку разглядывал сперва под обычной, затем под ультрафиолетовой и инфракрасной лампой, через лупу и на просвет. Без толку. Карточка же была плотного картона из детского набора, довольно неаккуратно вырезанная, и коряво на ней были выведены всего два слова «Шерлок Холмс».

— Левой рукой? — задумчиво поинтересовался у самого себя Шерлок. И сам же себе ответил: — Нет. Не левой. Быть может, писал ребенок? Но слишком сильный для ребенка нажим...

— Мы отправим на графологическую экспертизу, — скромно заметил Лестрад.

— Да, разумеется... — детектив разглядывал ноутбук. — Используется уже около трех месяцев. Владелец не молод, алкоголизм? Нет, пожалуй, просто небрежность и... руки у него иногда трясутся, да... он сильно бьет по клавишам. Нам нужен мужчина, от четырнадцати до шестнадцати стоунов, в возрасте до пятидесяти лет, с гипертонией.

— Таких людей в Лондоне...

— Четыре тысячи фунтов за ноутбук. Много в Лондоне людей, которые могут позволить себе такие траты? — рассеянно спросил Шерлок, загружая компьютер. — Мне нужно будет пробить его серийный номер. Может сработать: выпущено было всего около сотни экземпляров, если мне не изменяет память. Заявлений о краже не поступало?

Ноутбук загрузился.

Девственно пустой, не считая единственной папки с фотографиями на рабочем столе.

В тот вечер Шерлок закрыл дело об опере и по уши увяз в деле о безумных автомобилях.

А папка содержала пятьдесят два фото.

Мисс Орлова спит, едва прикрытая шелком простыней — мягкие линии, матовое свечение, локотки, за которые, наверно, можно было бы умереть (инспектор шумно сглотнул). Мисс Орлова улыбается, подтянув коленки к подбородку, темные волосы прикрывают плечи, мягко скользят по бедрам. Мисс Орлова лежит на боку, спиной к зрителю, ягодицы восхитительны, юны и... Инспектор отворачивается.

Зря. Дальше — интересней. Уже виденные нами фото расчлененно-изуродованных девушек девяностых годов, мясницкие топоры и кожаные плети. Еще не виденные нами фото изуродованных девушек, с пометками: «четвертый день», «третий день»...

Холмс думает. Говорит сперва:

— Я помню. Это ведь убийства в Рочестере? Восьмидесятые?

Инспектор молчит. Он, вероятно, не помнит или не знает.

Затем Холмс кивает своим мыслям и сообщает:

— Понятно.

И захлопывает ноутбук. Так как всё невообразимо быстро, а время разъехалось безобразно, как гармошка, то мы тут же, без малейшего промедления и с ноутбуком, едем к Ирине. Ирина, опять заваленная цветами (даже в больничном коридоре, торжествуя, вьется розово-парфюмерный аромат, начисто перебивая больничные запахи), смотрит и бледнеет, и шепчет, что этого просто не может быть.

Бледнеет она до безумия красиво, и вся маленькая и слабая. Бывают же такие женщины...

— Это Джерри. Это у него дома.

— А фамилия у Джерри есть? — спрашивает Шерлок, но без язвительности.

У Джерри фамилия есть, но такая, что заслышав ее, Шерлок поднял брови и набрал номер Майкрофта.

И, так как время по-прежнему оставалось не стиснутым, медленно-неправильным, и вертело события, как хотело, мы снова поехали. На этот раз не в безликом городском кэбе, а в безликой и безумно статусной машине Майкрофта Холмса, укомплектованной и самим Майкрофтом Холмсом. Мы даже не смотрели в окно, и не разговаривали, и старший Холмс ничего не спрашивал, а я — ничему не удивлялся.

Джерри со столь значительной фамилией жил, конечно, в Белгравии. Где же еще место всему этому шелку, всем этим кроватям, бархату тел? И я могу сказать с уверенностью: он, этот Джерри, сумасшедший. Жить в доме, где занавеска на окне дороже всего моего костюма...

Джерри было лет около тридцати, он был худощав и совершенно здоров. Встретил нас с некоторым подозрением, позже превратившимся в неприязнь.

Я хотел, но не спросил у Шерлока, как же быть с его дедукцией и выводами.

Поскольку Джерри потел, бледнел, под напором детектива и деликатно-злой улыбкой старшего Холмса признал, что да, имел в прошлом «незначительную связь» с мисс Ириной Орловой, но — очень незначительную. Честное слово. И фото эти делал исключительно для развлечения, а не почему-то там... (Тут у меня зачесались кулаки, что для меня в общем-то не свойственно).

Ноутбук, вот досада, он хотя и покупал, но в подарок. Дядюшке. На пятидесятилетие. Полноватому, с гипертонией и легким тремором. Живущему в Найтсбридже.

С дядюшкой мы тоже познакомились. Несколько позже, но успев до того, как окончательно стемнело — время по-прежнему оставалось необъяснимым. И Майкрофт предупредил, что скандал, возможно, придется замять. Слишком уж благороден дядюшка, в свободное от собственного благородства время предающийся эротическим фантазиям над фотографиями оперной примы.

Запугивающий бедную девушку.

Она, знаете ли, в свое время ему отказала.

Итак, дядюшка дороден, свинообразен и нагл. И ухмыляется всё время. И говорит, что всё это — шуточки. Что он не хотел ничего такого, так... Маленькая месть. Еще три-четыре письма, и всё. Всё прекратилось бы. И уж, конечно, не он нанимал убийц.

Шерлок зол, но кивает: да, не он. У этого явно кишка тонка. Он не убийца.

Почему нельзя просто взять и врезать по морде?

О да, я стал слишком человеком.

Но ведь дядюшка так и не признался, кто ему помогал в его грязном дельце. И, черт, его не посадят. Несмотря на огорчение Майкрофта и ярость Шерлока.

— Тоже условность? — поинтересовался у старшего брата детектив позже, уже за дверями особняка.

Тот пристыженно кивнул.

— Сэр Пэвси — член палаты лордов.

В вечер пятнадцатого сентября мы оба были слишком злы, вышли из черного дорого автомобиля за два квартала до Бейкер и шли молча. Шерлок — чуть впереди, уткнувшись взглядом себе под ноги и погрузившись в мрачные раздумья. Я — устало и сзади, и глядя на городских толстоватых голубей, напоминавших мне тогда (все как один) дядюшку из палаты лордов.

А потом, на перекрестке к Бикенхолл-стрит, вылетел желтый ровер и уронил Шерлока на асфальт.

**  
****  
****8.  
** **  
**

Случается и второй раз.

Необъяснимый, поскольку Шерлок с наркотиками больше не экспериментирует. Майкрофт знает это достоверно — теперь уже может себе позволить достоверное знание. Больше всего, конечно, он хочет знать, кто такой... _что такое_ Шерлок. Помнится, в детстве Майкрофт хотел знать, что такое бабочка. Он поймал одну такую, с сине-черными нежными крыльями, и долго _изучал_. Она билась о баночное стекло до тех пор, пока не истрепалась в бахрому, и на стенки не налипла синяя пыльца.

Сначала Майкрофт решил, что постиг бабочку, понял, что она такое. Когда он выпустил её в окно и бабочка дёргано полетела, закрались некоторые сомнения. Спустя годы Майкрофт понял, что ошибался. Ему было простительно: бабочку он поймал лет четырех или пяти, еще до Шерлока.

Но, глядя на Шерлока позже, уже во вполне сознательном и разумном возрасте, долго вспоминал охромевший полет из окна.

Так вот, второй раз произошёл, когда Шерлок был совершенно чист в том самом смысле, но как раз после клиники, наверно, в этом всё дело. На некоторое время Шерлок утратил привычную живость, меланхолически уйдя в музыку, и мать с некоторой боязнью спрашивала Майкрофта, всё ли будет в порядке. Почему она всё спрашивает у Майкрофта?!

Но да, мам, всё будет нормально.

Майкрофт просто пытается постичь Шерлока, а Шерлок напряжен и насторожен, как...

«Что происходит?» — хочется заорать Майкрофту и встряхнуть _существо._

_Существо_ это знает. Или не знает, но догадывается.

Однажды Майкрофт сидит в своем кабинете и внимательно изучает отчет пресс-атташе о ситуации в Северной Корее, впрочем, для общего развития изучает (Старик велел). А Шерлок заходит без стука и без объяснений валится на ковер у ног Майкрофта. Это такое едино-слитное подрубленное движение, что Майкрофт не успевает никак отреагировать. А Шерлок уже прижимается лицом к коленям.

— Что случилось? — пересохшим голосом шепчет Майкрофт.

Шерлок подымает лицо и молчит. Лицо светится безумной... красотой? Нет. Это некрасивое лицо. По человеческим меркам — некрасивое. И бесполое совершенно. Не мужское, не женское, нечеловеческое.

Его пропорции в чем-то нарушены, но Майкрофт не может понять, в чем. И почему это так притягивает.

А Шерлок... О, Шерлок. Шерлок предлагает себя. Не лезет с поцелуями. Просто предлагает.

— Это у тебя кризис, да? — жалобно спрашивает Майкрофт. — Это тебе не хватает любви и ласки, а еще у тебя нет друзей?

Шерлок молчит.

Тогда Майкрофт вскипает:

— Убирайся! Прекрати! Прекрати надо мной издеваться! Чёрт побери, я тебе пообещал?! Я пообещал! Я в жизни не сделаю ничего такого, что могло бы тебе навредить!

— Бабочка? — безэмоционально кидает Шерлок, подымаясь.

— К черту всех бабочек! Мне было четыре года. И я не знаю, откуда ты про нее вызнал!

Тяжело дышит. Обессиленно произносит:

— Иди. Не смей так делать больше никогда. Прекрати уже надо мной издеваться. Я тебя слишком люблю. И не в этом смысле! И не смотри больше сериалы про секретные базы и опыты над зелеными человечками. И книжек таких не читай.

Шерлок кивает. Становится обычным. Уходит.

— Чудовище, — с чувством сплевывает Майкрофт.

 

9.

 

**Из записок Дж-и-о, одного из хао**

**Дело об опере, безумных автомобилях и голубом карбункуле**

_(несколько отредактированная версия произошедшего в сентябре 2011 года, в Лондоне)_

 

Толкнув Шерлока на асфальт, ровер вильнул и врезался в угол здания. Осколки, бьющая в глаза желтизна, визг необъятной дамы в сиреневом и с цветами. С розами. Да, точно, с розами. Красными и с грубым, мясистым зеленым листом, в безвкусной полиэтиленовой оплетке.

Выхватывая из кармана телефон, мучительно раздумывая, будут ли стрелять, и если будут, то в кого, я никак не мог оторваться взгляда от роз. Влип. Вмерз.

Но кто-то уже кричал, что вызвал службу спасения, и еще кто-то с любопытством сунулся к роверу. Необъятная дама наконец заткнулась и прекратила мерно взмахивать букетом.

Шерлок лежал, где упал, не пробуя подняться. Если это такая шутка — каждый день убивать моё _д **а** ри_, то смешно мне уж точно не было.

— Не вздумай... делать свои штучки, — выдохнул он, блестя опасно голубеющими глазами. — Тут везде камеры слежения.

— Плевал я на камеры, если... — крови не было, но от этого не становилось ни капли легче.

Я никак не мог ничего понять, потому что теперь время неслось слишком быстро, компенсируя недавнюю тягомотину.

— У меня, кажется, сломана ключица. Возможно, еще плечо. Это он меня проверяет. Еще тебя, наверно. Играй. Будь человеком.

Уже выли сирены, и, конечно, под вой и суету я вряд ли сумел бы «делать штучки», Шерлок же корчился и был вполне человеком, и если бы он еще и играл...

Но нет, боль поломанных костей всегда и у всех взаправдашняя, а местные доктора сплошь внешние и механические.

Потом я узнал, что водитель ровера разбился насмерть, в его крови концентрация алкоголя составляла что-то около трёх промилле, и он запросто мог сбить еще десяток прохожих, но никто, кроме детектива, не пострадал.

Только сначала никто никак не вырубал сирены, и собиралась толпа, и приехали наряды спасателей и полиции, а последние даже пытались всех сперва разогнать, потом догадались сперва допросить, и начать почему-то решили с меня, а я все пробовал объяснить, что сейчас мне нужно ехать с пострадавшим, но весь мир почему-то хотел доказать, что я никуда не еду, обязан делать что-то, являющееся моим гражданским долгом, и что насчет Шерлока — не моя проблема, справятся без меня, а они ведь явно бы не справились.

В общем, это был бедлам, и я там был человеком в самой модной рубашке, и если вам смешно, то мне тогда смешно не было настолько, что Шерлок мне шепнул: «Не переигрывай», — но проблема заключалась в том, что я не переигрывал.

К счастью, время сжалилось и — сжалось до одного мига. Мы мгновенно домчались до клиники. И так же мгновенно там сделали положенное, без проволочек и ожиданий, и даже накапав мне успокоительного, которое я ловко вылил в уборной.

Но, наконец, заторможенный Шерлок, глядящий на мир туманно, потребовал возвращения домой и с облегчением был возвращен.

Так закончился этот безумный день и начался следующий, не менее безумный.

 

10.

 

Раньше Джиакомо-Мореплаватель был один в опасном бурном море, а теперь перестал. Появился Великий Змей, и это очень хорошая компания для Мореплавателя.

С того времени врачи стали говорить об улучшении, а Змей научил Джиакомо многим вещам, например, врать.

Теперь, когда Джиакомо спрашивали:

— Как тебя зовут?

Он врал:

— Джеймс.

— Вот и хорошо, — говорили ему. — Хорошо иметь такое хорошее имя, не правда ли?

Змей научил Джиакомо терпению, поэтому Джиакомо оказался способен затаиться, успокоиться и просто ждать.

В конце концов, двери клиники закрылись за ним, предоставив его свободе и Змею. Он был рад, спокоен и доволен, и душу ему грело знание: через двадцать восемь часов умрет от инфаркта человек с тихим голосом. Тот, который имел привычку бесшумно заходить и опасно приближаться со спины.

Но, впрочем, Джиакомо теперь уже не было до человека дела. Его ждали другие, великие дела.

 

11.

 

Шерлок не видит условностей и социальных демаркаций.

В половине второго в дверь постучали, и он измученно спал, а я, как был, в домашнем и от неожиданности на босу ногу, выскочил открывать. На пороге стоял человек неопределенного пола.

В драном стоял.

Глядел диковато.

И с надкушенным гамбургером.

Я решил не делать поспешных выводов.

Он, наверно, тоже, поскольку разглядывал меня долго и с подозрением, а после изрек:

— Мне нужен Холмс.

— Половина второго, — ответил я.

— И чо? — изумилось существо.

— Он спит. Я тоже спал, — попробовал намекнуть.

Но существо намека не поняло и вновь принялось меня разглядывать. Я его — взаимно. В конце концов, усмотрев намек на вторичные половые признаки, я решил, что оно — женщина, а оно скривилось:

— Дружок? Евоный? Так и думала, педики. А, похрен. Позови его. Мне надо. Очень.

— Он спит. Он болен и...

— Лэй? — хрипловато поинтересовался «он» из-за спины. — Джон, это ко мне. Её зовут Лэй, она живет неподалеку, в районе метро. Лэй, это мой друг, Джон. Так? Идемте в гостиную?

Неважнецки выглядящий, затянутый плечом в «восьмерку», не позволивший ничего сделать с ключицей и сквозь сон стонавший полчаса назад, Шерлок глядел вполне осознанно и твердо.

И я не посмел намекнуть, что у нас чистые полы и кресла мне немножко жалко. И, наверно, нужно будет сделать потом дезинфекцию и дезинсекцию. Впрочем, в кресло гостья садиться не стала, плюхнулась на ковер у камина с видимым удовольствием.

— На, — сказала Холмсу, протягивая гамбургер.

Он взял и разглядывал его внимательно, кривясь от боли, пробовал прощупать обеими руками, не сумел. Передал мне и велел:

— Сунь туда пальцы. Там что-то есть.

Я послушно сунул: в липком нутре было. Выудил нечто вроде орешка или зернышка, облепленное кетчупом. Нашел на столике салфетку, протер. «Орешек» засверкал сине-голубым.

— Прикольно, да?

Шерлок забрал у меня и вертел находку.

— Ну, не карбункул, конечно. Сапфир. Крупный. Кажется, хорошей огранки. Карат на пятнадцать. Если не подделка, то целое состояние. Нужно посмотреть клеймо, если есть. Рассказывай!

Лэй швыркнула носом:

— Скоко дашь?

Шерлок помедлил, разглядывая камешек.

— Ну, кроме как в полицию, ты его никуда не сдашь. Так что... сотку за камешек и еще одну за рассказ.

Несколько мгновений Лэй размышляла, затем медленно кивнула. Я понял, что у нее странное лицо — какая-то помесь, азиато-африканское, но притом с веснушками, кажется, и всё неправильное.

— Какой-то чувак бежал мимо и кинул мне в шапку бургер.

— Где это произошло?

— Да где обычно. У старикашки Хью перехватила жратвы. Ну, там, сзаду. А потом рядом сидела. Ну и бежит чувак. Думала, опять, как тогда, по морде хряснет ножищей. А он жратву кинул и дёру.

— Опиши его.

Лэй облизнула губы.

— Длинный. В дредах. Чёрный. Урод.

— Урод?

— Ну да. Нос вывернут. Ну, набок. Не знаю, как сказать, — сделала непонятное движение у лица.

— В какую сторону он бежал?

— В метро.

— Ага... А одежда?

— Не помню. Куртка, наверно. Он еще кепарик бросил. Я подняла. Десятка.

— Ладно, еще десять. Давай.

Она дала — простая оранжевая бейсболка, замусленная. В ответ Шерлок велел мне принести деньги, двести десять фунтов, у него из стола, и я подумал, что он, конечно, своеобразен.

— Если кто из ваших разнюхает про того парня, получит столько же, сколько я дал тебе, — пообещал Шерлок гостье на прощание.

Так дело о безумных автомобилях потеснилось, уступив место делу о сапфире, для удобства называемом делом о голубом карбункуле.

Мы возвратились в спальню и, как ни странно, спали. До самого утра.

От Ш-и-о подтекали суматошные образы, которые вклинивались в мои собственные сны и путали их, но я продолжало держать его за руку, потому что если не держать, он могло бы внезапно исчезнуть. Наверно. Чушь, да?

 

12.

 

У Змея прозрачные глаза.

Джим (Джиакомо) карабкается наверх. Пробивается, вгрызаясь в препятствия — он не останавливается и не остановится.

Если нужно убить, он убивает. Если нужно заставить, он просто смотрит на человека. А у Змея прозрачные глаза.

Джиму никогда не отказывают.

Он с удивлением оглядывается иногда вокруг, ничего не узнавая и совершенно не понимая, как оказался вот здесь — в роскоши какого-то особняка, или в грязи какого-то подвала, или еще где-то. Но изумление быстро проходит и всё встает на свои места: Мореплаватель там, где и должен находиться. Он плывет правильно.

 

13.

 

Майкрофт приехал утром. Майкрофт — удивительно тягучий человек, если вы понимаете, о чем я. После его ухода следы его пребывания чувствуются еще долго.

Задним числом меня удивило, почему это он не приехал еще вчера ночью, весь в тревоге и далее по сценарию. Оказалось, Шерлок успел сбросить ему смс с предупреждением. И Майкрофт Холмс терпел до утра.

Мне его жаль. Искренне. Но я его слегка побаиваюсь, пожалуй.

— Рассказывайте, — потребовал Холмс с порога.

Мы рассказали и показали.

Майкрофт сделался задумчив и сообщил, что, насколько он знает, никто пока не заявлял о пропаже такого выдающегося сапфира. И еще: водитель ровера опознан, несмотря на то, что никаких документов в машине не было, а номера у нее несуществующие. Водителя звали Джейкобом Моркаром, и когда-то прежде он был ювелиром, а в последнее время совершенно опустился, пил, баловался наркотиками, дважды привлекался по подозрениям в распространении кокаина, но в обоих случаях следствие зашло в тупик. Кажется, у Моркара были покровители, но — ничего определенного, поскольку особого внимания Моркар не привлекал.

— Бывший ювелир, вот как... Сапфир в гамбургере.

— Думаешь, есть связь?

— Пока не думаю. Мало данных. Я надеюсь, что кто-нибудь опознает чернокожего мужчину с искривленным носом. Хотя...

Достал оранжевую бейсболку. Внимательно оглядел.

— Он наркодилер. Со стажем, но мелкий. Сам давно на игле. Но осторожный или из какого-то дальнего района. В последнее время дела его идут совсем плохо. Возможно, из-за конфликтов и передела власти в его районе... Наркотики, камни... Мне срочно нужно знать, есть ли клеймо у этого камешка!

Подскочил, тут же скривился.

— Я велю отвезти в лабораторию, — торопливо предложил Майкрофт. — Сиди дома. Доктору Уотсон, неужели вы ничем не можете помочь Шерлоку?

— Могу, он не позволяет.

За окном начинался день. Медленно и хмуро.

— Почему?

Шерлок попытался пожать плечами:

— Мы двадцать лет изображали людей. Глупо подставляться сейчас.

Майкрофт кивнул, тоже глядя в начинающийся день.

— Я оставлю с вами своих людей. На всякий случай.

— Не нужно. Не афишируй подозрений.

Скрестилось. Зарокотало где-то далеко.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Сиди дома. И вы, доктор Уотсон...

— Я пригляжу.

 

14.

 

В жизни всё непросто. Но и не так трудно, как полагают многие.

Себастьян это знал, и знал, кажется, всегда, от того момента, когда встал и сделал первый самостоятельный шаг (восьми месяцев отроду — невероятно рано). На протяжении дальнейших тридцати пяти лет он только и делал, что шаги — один за другим. В конце концов, он завершил курс обучения в Итоне, получил оксфордский диплом — то есть, по крайней мере, полным тупицей он себя вполне обоснованно не считал. И если затем он совершал в жизни нечто, со стороны кажущееся глупостью, то сам лично ни разу не пожалел.

А если бы его спросили, в большинстве случаев он сумел бы дать разумные объяснения тому или иному факту своей биографии так же точно, как тогда, когда отвечал на вопросы читателей своих книг об охоте. Правда, в основном не спрашивали.

Имелась только одна область бытия, руководствоваться доводами рассудка в которой Себастьян никогда не рисковал. Область вещей вроде той, когда смотришь в глаза тигру. И тебе безразлично, что про него написано в «Большом энциклопедическом справочнике видов животных и птиц». Просто есть тигр, а есть ты. И теперь выкручивайся. Как правило, Себ выкручивался. А если не выкручивался, то сам дурак, и винить тут больше некого. А область он называл про себя «сумеречной зоной» — подглядел название в каком-то бульварном романчике.

И, наконец, внутри этой зоны была совершенно неизведанная область под названием «Джеймс Мориарти», и зачем он в эту область полез, Себ боялся даже задумываться.

Джеймс Мориарти представлял собой безумие, но безумие респектабельное и имеющее видимость приличия. И оттого особенно страшное. У мистера Мориарти были глубокие прозрачные глаза, довольно, наверно, красивые, но всегда или почти лихорадочно-беспокойные, или вдруг безразличные, тут же становящиеся пустыми. Этот контраст между пустотой и лихорадкой пугал особенно.

Еще про шефа Себастьян знал, что тот убивал людей (и это не особенно любопытно, поскольку и Себастьян убивал, и ради этого своего умения был принят на нынешнюю работу), но так же и знал, что лично шефу убийства безразличны. Как безразличны переход улицы, пара подушечек «Орбита» в кармане у горничной или голубь на подоконнике.

Человек, полагал Себ, не должен так легко относиться к чужим жизням. Вот, например, Себ все же относился к своей работе неоднозначно. У него был свой кодекс, не позволявший трогать детей и беременных женщин. Для шефа ограничений такого рода, кажется, не существовало.

Тем не менее, Себ всё еще работал на шефа.

Шеф, понимаете ли, обладал двумя вещами, против которых Себ не мог устоять: размахом и фантазией. У шефа не бывало скучных дел. С лихорадочным равнодушием шеф обычно спрашивал Себа: «Слушай, а ты полицейш когда-нибудь ебал?» или «А ты умеешь стрелять с обеих рук?», и начиналось что-то интересное.

Такое, какого Себ даже в Индии и Афганистане попробовать бы не сумел. Иногда это было непросто, но Себа всё устраивало.

 

15.

 

**Из не-записок Ш-и-о, уже почти не хао**

Область видимого; область невидимого, но существующего; область видимого, но не существующего; область несуществующего.

Оранжевая бейсболка; потертости, небрежность хозяина, его трясущиеся руки, надорванная в угаре или ломке шлейка; видимость приличий, за фасадом — разлагающееся сознание, в котором живет единственная уже страсть; наркотические грезы.

Человек; не человек — хао; частный детектив; экстр. Экстров не существует.

Я есть.

Я уплыл слишком далеко от родины. Туда, где голоса предков почти беззвучны.

Мысленная пауза на месте слова, которое должно было быть сказано.

Немая пустота.

Самое замечательное в Книге Бытия то, что сотворенный Адам сам нарекает животных, и птиц, и рыб. Имена наших рыб и животных дали нам предки. Предки, которые сидят в глубине нас, но которых я не знаю. А они сидят.

Сидят.

Я даже не слышу их.

Китс сказал, что его имя написано вилами на воде. Я выбрал себе имя, а оно оказалось чужим.

Я — никто.

 

16.

 

— Так и есть. Моркар торговал наркотиками. У него в гараже, в подпольном тайнике, обнаружено около трёхсот граммов героина, грязного, и граммов пятьдесят чистейшего кокаина. За такое можно было бы убить.

_Шерлок страдает по комнате и скачками._

— Надо осмотреть гараж. Я уверен, эти идиоты что-то пропустили. Там должно быть что-то еще!

_Свет чуть левее, рампы не трогать._

— Обойдутся без тебя. Подождут. Он мертв. Теперь уж точно никуда не денется. До завтра ты потерпишь?

— А чем заниматься сегодня?

— Как плечо?

— Как и должно быть. Этот чернокожий. Должны были разослать ориентировки. Почему до сих пор нет результатов?

— Еще нет даже полудня.

— Медленно… Как улитки.

_Тут следовало бы дать затемнение и искажение. Но смелость — основа искусства. Я беру его за руку — это видно отчетливо, во всех подробностях. И пусть по моему лицу станет понятно, что я чувствую. Ш-и-о замирает._

— Чернокожий, конечно, наркоторговец. Моркар как-то связан с… Впрочем, возможно, еще рано.

— Почему ты считаешь, что торговец связан с Моркаром?

— Сапфир без клейма.

— Это всё проясняет.

— Разумеется.

_Вот тут точно следует затемнение. Длительное — ровно на столько, сколько нам требуется._

Стук в дверь, и настойчивый.

На пороге уже знакомая Лэй, а на ней висит незнакомое, но не менее бесполое и окровавленное существо в длинных волосах и тряпье.

— Привет, — сказала Лэй и ввалила окровавленного в дом.

Я стягивал с дивана плед, искал простыню — парень (решил, что это парень) и не думал держаться на ногах. Укладывал и пытался сообразить, есть ли сотрясение, или парень отделался только разбитым носом, но вместо сотрясения обнаружил наркотический дурман.

Шерлок стоял рядом, не пробуя помочь или вмешаться. Лэй уселась на ковер с полнейшим равнодушием.

— Можно вызвать медиков. Они помогут. Или я мог бы вколоть ему налоксон… — неуверенно предложил я.

— И тем самым из мира грез тут же вывалить парня в суровое похмелье? — усмехнулся Холмс. — Не стоит.

— Но…

— Ты пока не очень понимаешь наши отношения, — тихо сказал Шерлок. — Что-то вроде джентльменского соглашения: я не лезу в их дела, а они за это делятся со мной новостями. Так, Лэй?

— Так, в натуре, — качнула замусленными косичками.

— Так зачем вы пришли?

— Он знает вашего ниггера. Затаривается у него. Сегодня ему назначено. Он готов вас провести, но тока если вы отдадите ему дозу и половину бабок. Вторая половина — мне.

— Когда назначено?

— Уже скоро. После двух.

— А он будет в состоянии куда-то идти после двух? — с некоторым сомнением поинтересовался я.

— Рэй-то? А, он и щас может. Тока плохо, — хохотнула нищенка.

Вздохнув и оценив масштабы катастрофы, я спросил:

— Не хотите чаю?

 

17.

 

Змею особенно нравятся необычные, талантливые люди. Такие, про которых и не поверишь, что они — люди. Или нет, они люди, но ненормальные, проболевшие гениальностью насквозь.

У таких хочется пить кровь, чтобы заразиться их вирусом, пропитаться и самому гореть и болеть.

На таких у Змея нюх.

Он их находит в подвалах, на клочках бумаги доказывающих недоказуемое и изобретающих несуществующее. В опере, восходящих к славе или еще только толпящихся среди уйм бездарностей. Возвратившихся с войны и не знающих, куда бы еще приложить свои губительные таланты. Читающих улики, как романы, людей — как улики.

Но кровь у них одинаковая — солёная.

Всё равно одинаковая. По крайней мере, у тех, кого удалось попробовать.

Мы со Змеем не отчаиваемся. Мы ищем вирус гениальности.

 

18.

 

**Не-записки Ш-и-о, недохао**

Майкрофт волнуется — выдаёт мизинец.

Шерлок Холмс спокоен и собран. Внешне. Внутренне — всё может сорваться в любой момент. Но он обещал остаться дома. Почти поклялся.

— Шерлок, пожалуйста. Всё будет сделано в лучшем виде. Тебя уже один раз застрелили и один раз сбили. Давай на этот раз обойдемся без перерезанного обколотым наркоманом горла? — и этот мизинец, который выдаёт.

Добивает Дж.

— Я поеду, если хочешь. Всё будет под контролем.

Диспозиция такая: наш новый знакомый Рэй отправляется за вожделенной дозой. За ним, но в некотором отдалении, движется Джон, бдительный и вооруженный на всякий случай. За Джоном, конечно, движется еще толпа идиотов, но на почтительном расстоянии. Отвратительная диспозиция. Тысячи случайностей, тысячи «если». Мне бы хватило одного взгляда на дилера, чтобы всё понять.

Тут еще звонок от Лестрада с запоздалым откровением насчет личности водителя желтого ровера.

И внизу расхаживает человек в черном штатском, строгом, с кобурой под полой. Он не испытывает никаких эмоций, потому что не умеет — нет включенной опции. Он — типовая модель, кажется.

— Как только, я тебе позвоню, — пообещал Дж.

За окном скука, тикают часы, минуты бесконечны, зато раздражают мерные шаги в холле.

«Простите, вы не могли бы сесть и сидеть?» — зудит.

В половине четвертого, когда так ничего и не ясно, зуд усиливается.

— Простите, вы не могли бы…

У человека в черном штатском взлетает бровь.

Тут же звонит телефон в кармане брюк, тут же тянет гарью, но не из окна, тут же человек решительно придвигается, и тут же…

Минут через десять мы стоим, как были, без верхней одежды, на улице, а доблестная пожарная служба героически трудится. Причина возгорания на кухне пока неизвестна. Но дело точно не в проводке.

А дилера взяли. Не сорвалось — сказал в трубку Джон, тут же прервав разговор.

Собиралась уже толпа зевак, в основном домохозяйки и дети. Один клерк, задумчиво жующий гамбургер (обеденный перерыв), и одна студентка (ей любопытно, но тут же уходит, смущаясь). И… Странно. Мужчина, бывший военный. Короткая стрижка, светлый ёжик. Глаза темные, смуглый — не вяжется с «ёжиком». Но не обесцвеченный.

Быстро и целенаправленно уходит.

 

18.

 

— Не, ну а чо? Он был пьяный. В жопу пьяный. Он бы всё равно просрал тот камешек. С ним сидел какой-то тип, я его здесь раньше не видел. Да, я часто закупался у хромого. А этого — не видел. Ни разу. Какой? Ну, рожа обычная, чернявый, высокий, патлы белые, крашеные, короткие, наверно, педик. Нет, серьги в ухе нету. Глаза бешеные? Но он тоже был пьяный. Наверно, вышибала из какой-нибудь дыры. Нет, может, чей-нибудь «шкаф». Короче, я взял стекляшку и сунул в гамбургер. И никто ничего не заметил. Потом я взял товар и ушёл. А потом проклятый коп на перекрестке попытался меня остановить и проверить карманы. Ну, я и того. А гамбургер куда-то кинул. А, да, той бабе. А дозу я раньше припрятал. А камень хотел показать одному торгашу. Я не знаю. Никогда не видел, чем занимается Моркар. И где закупается, тоже не знаю. Может, тот мужик был новый поставщик? Не знаю. Какого вообще хера? Я всё рассказал!

Той же ночью наркоторговец повесился в камере предварительного заключения.

 

19.

 

Строго говоря, Себастьян — гетеросексуал. Еще строже: его никогда не привлекало мужское тело. Он никогда об этом теле не мечтал.

И впредь вряд ли возгорится мечтами.

Его просто поймали.

Его прижали, растоптали и в него впились. И безумные глаза шефа не позволили Себастьяну вырваться и бежать. Поэтому он опешил, замер под жарким натиском, тяжело задышал и вдруг осознал, что возбужден. Что отвечает на поцелуи, что постанывает и теперь уже сам вцепляется...

Что паника. Что рука, залезшая в брюки, означает перевод происходящего в иную плоскость. Глаза у шефа пустые, как у питона, и такие же бессмысленные. И это странным образом добавляет к возбуждению, а рука в это время ведет Себа к невыносимому и невыразимому.

Хотя руки, наверно, было все же мало. И очень мешала паника. И это все напоминало балансирование на канате, когда кто-то заставляет его ходить ходуном. И Себ почти пришел к мысли, что пора как-то все это прекратить, но...

Острые зубы впились в плечо. Очень острые. На самом деле впились. И это не было похоже на все эти штучки в постели — шеф просто присосался, как голодная пиявка. По плечу и груди тут же потекло горячее, а боль прострелила руку до самых кончиков.

И от этого Себастьян наконец кончил.

 

20.

 

В пятнадцать тридцать восемь приехал Джон.

— Всё это слишком странно, — только и сказал.

В шестнадцать двадцать одну явился Майкрофт.

— Самовозгорание, — с недоумением сообщил.

— Мужчина. Блондин, но смуглый. Я его видел, — ответил. — Его нужно отыскать.

— Маловато примет для поисков, — заметил Майкрофт.

— Он военный — выправка. Смуглый — всё еще не сошедший загар. Значит, демобилизован недавно. Не по ранению, поскольку нет никаких признаков болезни. Он в превосходной форме. Возможно, после демобилизации некоторое время он еще... Ну, конечно. Конечно, он продолжает работать по специальности. Это его видел у Моркара наш дилер. И это он сегодня был на Бейкер-стрит. Я уверен, он связан и с покушением на Ирину. И еще... Прошлогоднее дело с убийством банкира и трех бизнесменов. И та группа туристов... Я совершенно уверен теперь! Мне снова нужны досье. Я сохранял кое-что у себя, но, боюсь, в тот раз я упустил нужные детали. Да, теперь я совершенно уверен, что во всем этом замешан Мориарти. Только всё очень быстро...

Майкрофт переминается с ноги на ногу. Ему нужны чашка чая и немного отдохнуть в тишине. Дж лицом суровеет и готов драться.

Давайте мы не будем устраивать сцены?

— Я до сих пор не понимаю, зачем он это всё делает. Всё неправильно. В его поступках нет никакой логики. Я не мешаю ему. Я до последнего времени вообще о нем не думал. Но — ровно по сценарию.

Мы всего лишь отыгрываем роли.

— Мне нужны досье.

Монолог Гамлета. Ария Медеи. Прыжок Офелии в реку.

— Я думаю, Скотланд-Ярд с удовольствием поделится с тобой... — говорит Майкрофт.

— О, да. Поделится. Езжай, куда тебе там нужно было.

Он еще с минуту колеблется, но кивает и уходит.

Теперь Дж.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что происходит?

Дж тоже обходится кивком.

— Ты очень на меня злишься?

Тут у него в глазах появляется живое. Он отворачивается.

— Я пойду приготовлю чай.

Старательно избегает глядеть.

— Погоди. Слушай. Я знаю, ты злишься. Глупая книга, да. Точно. Но вот мы здесь. А я… Я как чёрная дыра. Вокруг меня всё вертится, все попадает в поле моего притяжения. Люди и события изменяются, прогибаются, мнутся, как пластилин. И иногда мне кажется, что сам ничего не чувствую. Что это все — отражение чужого. Что сам по себе я не способен испытывать страх, радость, любопытство. Что вокруг меня — куклы, пластилиновые. И я такой же. И что…

— Дурак.

— Это у них в Библии написано: и создал Господь человека, и жену ему из ребра, взятого у человека, и привел её к нему. У Адама и Евы просто не было выбора: они были обречены друг на друга. У нас с тобой тоже нет, и виноват я. Не кто-то там. И если ты злишься, я понимаю. Никого нельзя вот так заставлять. Любить, я имею ввиду.

— О, — сказал Дж, широко распахнув глаза. — О...

А потом:

— Ну, ты и идиот.

— Да, наверно. Я взял и припер всех к стенке. Заставил делать и чувствовать...

— Заткнись, — хрипло вскричал Дж. — Ты слишком многое на себя берешь, идиот хренов!

И схватил за запястье здоровой руки, грубо, и затряс, и так сжал, что почти до хруста.

— Я сам решу, любить или не любить, и кого! Чёрт! Да я тебя двадцать лет искал! — выдохнул.

— Я чувствую себя никем, натянувшим маску на пустоту.

Вместо ответа... И вместо того, чтобы взять и сделать, как люди — губами к губам, быстро мазнул ладонью щеку — и всё. И отстранился.

— Слушай. Мне плевать, кем ты там себя считаешь, дырой или еще кем. И если ты чего-то там не можешь сделать, я сделаю это за тебя.

— Я...

— Ты. Твое чертово обаяние. В тебя влюбляются, ты, скотина! Плевать, экстр ты там или не экстр, и что ты там вообще о себе думаешь! Эта Ирина. До нее, конечно, уйма других. Твой брат. Инспектор Лестрад. Ты само-то замечаешь? И эти твои мозги. Все проблемы от мозгов! Как там? «Горе от ума»?!

— Да.

— Ты — _моё дари_. А как там будет дальше, это уже другое, — снова хватает за запястье. Уже не сильно. Можно вырваться. Но он хватает, как если бы висел над пропастью.

Страшно. Но это точно — мой страх. Я его чувствую. И повторяю:

— Ты — _моё дари_.

Целый миг общих теней и переливов.

Потом:

— Пойдем пить чай. Некуда торопиться.

— Некуда.

 

21.

 

**Каталогизация**

Дело в Лидсе. Далековато. Но — один точный выстрел. Лондонский бизнесмен средней руки. Возможно, приторговывал драгоценными камнями.

Странная банда грабителей-романтиков. Грабили уличных музыкантов — что за глупость? Пойманы все до одного, без всяких сомнений. Объяснить мотивов не сумел никто.

Дело о носовом платке. Носовой платок в глотке пожилой леди. Само по себе любопытно, но ещё вскрытый сейф, из которого ничего не украдено.

Таинственное исчезновение детей — «Дело о Королеве эльфов и Томасе-Рифмаче» (назвали в какой-то желтой газетёнке). Дети возвращаются, но совершенно не помнят, где гуляли целые сутки.

Убийство садовника из Ковентри.

_И, о, великие предки!_

_Проститутка из Сохо. Очень красивая, судя по фотографиям. Укушена за плечо, затем застрелена..._

— Джон! Джон, он пьёт кровь! Он начал пить кровь!

— Что?!

_Почему не взяли анализ слюны? Почему проведена только баллистическая экспертиза?_

— Джон, он пьет кровь. У него брачный сезон. Он — да-хио в брачном сезоне.

— Он да-хио. Вот как. Ну, конечно.

— Конечно, я знал, что он да-хио, но я думал, что еще есть время!

 

22.

 

**Из записок др. Дж. Уотсона**

**Странное исчезновение мисс Гуттаперчинки**

В белом трейлере все стены были заклеены фотографиями: тоненькая девушка в фантастических костюмах и позах, под высоким куполом цирка на перекладинах, или верхом на лошади, или на плече бугрящегося мышцами гиганта. Бугрящегося гиганта на фотографиях тоже хватает — он зубами тянет за трос машину, или держит на себе целую пирамиду тел, или лежит под колесом грузовика с самым беззаботным видом.

Сейчас гигант сидел, совершенно раздавленный. Его допросили уже трижды, и четвертого раза, как я подозревал, бедняге не пережить. Нет, он не замечал ничего подозрительного в последнее время. Нет, мисс Амалии никто не угрожал, а если б и угрожал (тут гигант на мгновение делается еще больше и гораздо грознее, после, правда, снова обмякает)... И нет, в этот день все было как обычно: мисс Амалия ушла отдыхать после утренней репетиции к себе в трейлер, а в послеполуденное время никого не принято тревожить — жизнь замирает перед вечерним представлением.

Просто в пять часов вечера мисс Амалия не явилась в гримерку.

— Вы с ней поссорились, — сообщил гиганту Шерлок. — Поэтому она оказалась в трейлере одна.

Гигант душераздирающе вздохнул.

— Я её обидел. Я сказал ей, что не хочу работать тот трюк с тросами. Я боялся, что она упадет.

— Её у нас все любят, — сказал мистер Джордан, управляющий, ссутулившись. — Как думаете, она еще?..

— Мы делаем всё возможное, чтобы её отыскать, — ответил инспектор Лестрад заученно, но с сочувствием. Мистер Джордан дернул длинным носом.

Холмс в это время обнюхивал все углы трейлера, распахивал шкафы и шарил в бельевых коробках. Сунулся неловко в душевую.

Затем замер посреди трейлера, настороженно оглядываясь.

— Тут раньше лежал ковер, совсем недавно, — сообщил. — Где он?

— Вынесли. Сегодня. После полудня примерно. Приезжали рабочие, забирали ковер в чистку, — сказал мистер Джордан.

— Интересно.

Мистер Джордан нервно облизнул губы.

— Вы думаете, ее могли вынести в ковре! Но нет же! Я заходил вместе с рабочими, мисс Амалия принимала в это время душ! Она специально оставила дверь открытой, чтобы мы могли войти и забрать ковер, но я слышал, как шумела вода. В это время она была еще здесь! Это, конечно, цирк, но не настолько же!

— Интересно, — еще раз повторил Шерлок. — Вы зашли вместе с рабочими или чуть позже?

— Чуть позже, но выходили мы вместе.

— И мисс Амалия принимала душ? Вы это видели? Она что же — оставила кабинку распахнутой?

— Нет. Но… кому бы еще там быть?

— Мне нужен телефон компании, сейчас же. И, конечно, отчет об исследовании пото-жировых следов на поверхностях. Хотя вряд ли он что-то покажет.

Впрочем, телефон ничего не дал: в компании ничего не слышали о заказе из цирка семьи Зиппо и работников не высылали.

— То есть, нам и ковер не возвратят? — тихо спросил мистер Джордан. А потом охнул и попятился. У гиганта имелось свое мнение относительно ценности ковра вообще и в данной ситуации в частности.

Впрочем, у Шерлока тоже имелось собственное мнение. Его он успел выпалить быстро и безапелляционно, и еще до того, как конфликт мог бы развиться:

— Разумеется, все дело в ковре! Похитители зашли в трейлер на несколько минут раньше мистера Джордана и оглушили девушку. Кстати, нужно проверить химический состав пыли на поверхностях. Возможно, девушка была усыплена чем-то быстродействующим. Тут же они включили воду в душевой и завернули девушку в ковер. Затем входит мистер Джордан. Считая, что девушка в душе, он абсолютно спокоен и не замечает никаких странностей. Всё. С этим ясно. Теперь я хочу осмотреть шапито и поговорить с другими артистами!

 

***

 

Цирк-шапито семьи Зиппо изнутри был велик, ярок и страшен. Он подавлял своей огромной, застеленной красным ареной. Он сиял огнями. Гремела музыка, и ужасно одинокая группка гимнасток в одинаковых голубых трико без энтузиазма разминалась, а больше никого не было. Представление отменили, лишенный зрителей цирк зиял осиротелостью. Контраст света, шума и пустоты трибун подавлял, и даже Шерлок, кажется, оробел.

— С кем в паре Амалия выступала обычно? — спросил он теперь уже у режиссера-постановщика, толстоватого и лысоватого, и очень медлительного человека (мне всегда казалось, цирковой режиссер должен быть чуть более подвижным).

— Кроме Билла? Ну, знаете, они с Биллом…

— Знаем. Длительные сексуальные отношения.

— О. Да. Вроде того. Так кроме Билла? Ну, с девочками.

— С теми? — Шерлок махнул в сторону вялой группки.

— Да. И еще с нашими дрессировщицами. Трюк на коне, не видали? О-го-го трюк! Самый знаменитый…

По лицу Холмса побежала тень брезгливости, и я торопливо сообщил:

— К сожалению, мы не очень-то разбираемся в цирковом искусстве. Скажите, мисс Амалия обладает каким-то особенным талантом?

Режиссер пожевал губу.

— Талантом? Она очень артистично работает. Её любят зрители, на ней виснут дети. Большая часть фото со зрителями всегда за ней. Еще она пластичная. У нее сценическое имя — мисс Гуттаперчинка. Слышали? Вот. Но я бы не сказал, что это какой-то особый талант. Скорее — обаяние…

В тот вечер серьезных результатов мы не добились. Опросив артистов, мы узнали только лишь — один из предполагаемых похитителей был смугл. Цвета волос никто не разглядел — бейсболка.

Шерлок погрузился в задумчивость, предшествующую у него обычно периоду бурно-лихорадочного, но бездеятельного возбуждения. Отпечатки пальцев и результаты химического анализа веществ поверхностей обещаны были ближе к утру (до которого оставались считанные часы), данные с видеокамер — и того позже.

Рассчитывая, что бурный период настанет утром, я беззаботно лёг спать — я, как мне казалось, имел право на пару часов отдыха.

**Вымарано**

Будто с кем-то дурно, или кошка застряла в водосточной трубе.

За окном — застоявшаяся темнота. Как вчерашний чай.

— Помогает мне думать.

Он держал скрипку на коленях и здоровой рукой терзал. Смычок подрагивал, как голодный пёс под дождём.

— Я не знаю. Никаких зацепок. И результаты экспертизы всё еще не готовы. Я не понимаю, зачем ему гимнастка. Не понимаю! Ничего примечательного! Зачем такие сложности?! Три версии... Нет, четыре, если одна — фантастическая...

Скрипка взвыла.

— Когда она сломается, то попадет в рай для скрипок.

— Такой бывает? — Холмс всерьез озаботился.

Пустой камин требовал огня.

**С новой строки**

— Это невыносимо! — возгласил Холмс, заламывая руки и нервы окружающим.

Снова и снова он просматривал отчеты, довел бугрящегося гиганта до отчаяния и срыва, повторял, что только дьявол, если он существует, мог бы обойтись совсем без улик.

Для хроники: длилось двенадцать часов. От шести утра до шести вечера. Если мне поставят памятник, пусть он будет неброским. И пусть Холмс на нем будет изображен спящим.

В четверть седьмого в Ярд позвонили с неопределяемого номера и с томной ленцой сообщил: «Зеркала. Отработанное машинное масло. Современному искусству не хватает оживления».

— И что, чёрт возьми?! Что?! — орал Лестрад, потому что у него закончились нервы.

Шерлок бегал по кабинетику: десять на пятнадцать. Прижав пальцы к вискам, требовал тишины. Вскричал:

— Что дают в Тейт Модерн?

— Выставляют?

— Да!

Ничего, связанного с машинным маслом. Совсем ничего.

— У нас ведь еще Галерея Саатчи есть… — робко предположил некто юный, стажерской внешности и повадок.

Там, в этой Саатчи, оказывается, есть бассейн, наполненный отработанным машинным маслом. «Бассейн с маслом — такого места преступления я еще не встречал», — довольно прокомментировал Шерлок. Остальные довольны не были.

 

***

 

И без нас у Саатчи народу доставало. Несмотря на поздний час.

Толпа собралась, дружно задрав подбородки.

Я задрал тоже: делалось фантастическое. На козырьке галереи птица яркого, золотого сияния танцевала: под «Андалусию» плескала сочное, как мандариновые брызги. Раздвигала и сдвигала гофрированные шелковые крылья. Перетекала волнами. Изгибалась цаплей. Скользила змеей.

Лестрад замер рядом, тяжело дыша.

Девушка-птица застыла, распахнув крылья. «Андалусия» накатывала волнами. У девушки было медное, литое лицо. Маска.

— Ищите снайпера! Где-то здесь снайпер! — пронзительно вскричал Шерлок.

По толпе пошёл гул и в гуле танцовщица прокричала в ответ:

— Шерлок Холмс! Майринген! Майринген, Шерлок Холмс!

И упала, подкошенная.

— Врача! Нужна помощь!

— Снайпер! Ищите!

Сделалась всеобщая паника, люди заметались (а паника — самое неприятное, когда в толпе действительно снайпер), я хотел закричать им, чтобы ложились, но это было бы глупо. Тогда я заорал:

— Да где же уже бригады?!

А даме с большим беременным животом стало дурно. Только поэтому я не успел схватить за рукав убегающего Шерлока. И мог только кричать:

— Эй. Чёрт! Вернись!

Но Шерлок бежал. И исчез в переулке.

 

23.

 

Мужчина с белым «ёжиком» волос свернул налево. Налево начинались кирпичный, узкий проулок и темнота почему-то не горящих фонарей. Шерлок ухнул в эту темноту.

Бухало сердце в глотке. Пистолет ведь не взял! Нож не взял тоже.

Голый.

Вообще-то бежать не было смысла.

Мужчина с белым «ёжиком» вооружен. Вооруженный профессионал.

Тот момент, когда нужно остановиться. Но не можешь.

Как сон, в котором перворыба должна выползти на сушу, чтобы погибнуть.

Мужчина мелькнул впереди, снова сворачивая.

Бум-бум-бум.

Плохая идея. Очень плохая идея. Где эти тупицы из полиции?!

Теперь направо.

Нельзя упустить. О, великие предки, нельзя!

Давно позади шум, свет, Джон. Мельтешение.

Конусы фонарного света — наконец они горят. В фонарном свете мужчина обернулся и, показалось, шевельнул губами.

— Стой! — закричал ему глупо. — Стоять!

Мужчина раздвинул губы в усмешке (военный, да — стрижка — интеллект выше среднего — наемник — точно, наемник).

Развернулся и побежал дальше. Мог убить, а побежал.

— На кого ты работаешь? Стой! Остановись!

Мужчина снова обернулся. Остановился, теперь выхватывая пистолет.

— Какой же ты настырный. Ты ведь всё понимаешь, — хмыкнул.

Понял, что — да. Настырный. И это — конец.

— Ты безоружен. И ведь никто не видел, как и куда ты побежал.

Поднял пистолет. Приблизился.

— Не дергайся! Слушай меня внимательно. Я не знаю, зачем ты нужен шефу. Но он просил передать тебе привет. Не меня, правда, просил, ну да ладно. Привет от Джиакомо-Мореплавателя. Запомнил? Езжай в Майринген, здесь тебе не выжить. Понял? Это сказал шеф, а если шеф что-то сказал…

Неопределённо качнул дулом. «Беретта БМ-59». Чёрная, блестящая.

— Попробуешь догнать меня, прострелю колено, — лениво сказал человек.

Не конец.

Бум-бум-бум. Болит плечо.

— Вот еще. Чтобы тебе было, чем заняться. Лучше бы ты повспоминал, причем здесь цирк.

— Что?

— Цирк. Подумай, причем здесь цирк _, маленький хао_.

Неуловимое движение рукой.

Потом мужчина развернулся и побежал дальше. Медленной трусцой. Откуда-то запахло гашеной известью и розами.

— Стой…

Бум-бум-бум.

— Цирк? Ты сказал — цирк?

Еще один поворот. За поворотом мужчины нет.

Цирк.

Цирк?

Цирк-цирк-цирк…

_Ну, вот мы и встретились, маленький хао_.

 

24.

 

**Сказка о звездном дожде**

Жила-была Эми. Ей шесть лет. Её мама работает кинжалы. Её папа ничего не работает, а только управляет всем. Эми, мама и папа живут в белом трейлере и ездят. Они много бывают в Лондоне (большой), в Дувре, в Лидсе и в Чичестере.

Вместе с цирком ездят. В цирке куча волшебного, там есть русалка, Лика, но у нее хвост не настоящий. Пристегивается. Зато у Гарика нет трех пальцев на руке. Это классно.

Эми будет «каучук», когда вырастет. Сейчас она тренируется по четыре часа, но скоро пойдет в школу и будет еще учиться, поэтому, наверно, станет тренироваться меньше. Но учиться ей не хочется. Читать она уже умеет. Пишет. Зачем еще куда-то там ходить?

Она вырастет и будет делать трюки под куполом. Она совсем-совсем не боится.

И сейчас, сидя за колесом трейлера, Эми не боится. Мама и папа заняты тем, чем они занимаются ночью, поэтому не знают, что она выбралась на улицу.

С неба сыплется дождь из звездинок. Никогда не видела. Они сыплются и сыплются. Медленно — потому что это не такой дождь, как всегда.

Эми сидит и смотрит. Холодно. Надо идти спать.

Звездинки падают. Мелкие и крупные. И одна совсем крупная.

И совсем крупная близко летит.

А потом…

А вдруг…

Аааааа… Мам!

Ба-бах.

Это сказка.

Звезда упала. И шипела. И вертелась. Далеко. Там дальше трейлер Гарика. А еще дальше трейлер Киры и Марики.

А звезда упала еще дальше. И шипела, да. И волшебная была, потому что там мальчик появился.

— Эми! Господи, вот ты где!

Дальше Эми не досмотрела.

 

25.

 

Детектива нашли на Сойер-стрит, неподалеку от Школы остеопатии, в половине третьего ночи, случайно. Он утверждал, что как раз собирался возвращаться. Впрочем, собирался он странно — обнимался с фонарем.

Еще пробормотал:

— Я вспомнил: я родился в цирке. Проклятые предки!

К тому времени к поискам присоединился Майкрофт Холмс, который поджимал губы. Поэтому Шерлок счастливо избежал столкновения с Национальной службой здравоохранения — был немедленно проглочен нутром черной машины.

Что до «огненной птицы», то мисс Амалия беспрерывно плакала и говорила, что видела, всё-всё видела! Да! И что не может делать сальто-мортале с крыши! Аааах! Нет!

В восемьдесят шестом, в ночь на двадцать пятое сентября, она стала свидетельницей падения метеорита на окраине Лондона.

 

26.

 

**Уплывший далеко**

**(очень давно)**

 

Пронзающий свист на сверхзвуках.

Вибрация. Мало воздуха, места, света. Новое настолько, что про это не знают предки.

В огне. Всё.

Родитель, что мне делать?!

Помогите!

Удар.

Родитель!

Раскалывается сияющая сфера на брызги.

Горячее и холодное.

Высота, пустота. Много-много.

Родитель не слышит. Родитель не знает.

Родитель ушёл.

Первый шаг.

 

27.

 

Ближе к обеду следующего дня Шерлок сел на кровати, поправил футболку и сказал:

— Я только сейчас понял. Говорили про какого-то Мореплавателя. И река. Вечно всё связано с Темзой. «Мориарти» — это ведь и есть «Мореплаватель»! Да, я совершенно уверен теперь. Я поговорил с нашим смуглым блондином. Ну, до того, как он брызнул мне в лицо какую-то дрянь. Кстати, что это было?

— Что-то психотропное. Образцы направлены в лабораторию. Ты бредил цирком.

— О, да. Цирк. Всё связано. Ирина, Моркар, наш дилер, циркачка. Что она рассказала?

— Вот здесь отчет, — подал папку Джон. — Если в целом: он расспрашивал её про метеоритный дождь восемьдесят шестого. Ей тогда было лет шесть.

— Да. Я помню. Он теперь всё знает точно. Нам придется ехать в Майринген.

— Ты сошёл с ума! Это же... это же Рейхенбахский водопад!

Шерлок замутненно глянул:

— Да. Ты, наверно, прав. Но он теперь не успокоится, пока не выдавит меня из Лондона. И ты же знаешь, что там всё должно закончиться.

— Грёбаный экстр. Идиот.

— А ты стал такой _человек_... — мечтательно улыбнулся.

— Ты должен сейчас бороться! Мы должны найти его! Этого твоего Мореплавателя!

— Теперь незачем. Он сам нас найдет.

В сердцах Джон разбил бы статуэтку с камина, но она была бронзовая.

— Что _еще_ с тобой происходит?

 

28.

 

И не лучшее место для обсуждений подобного рода — темный закуток под лестницей. Пыльно. Пахнет старьем.

— Он вбил себе в голову, представьте!

— Представляю, — кивнул Майкрофт Холмс.

— Он убьет себя. Он прекратил всякое сопротивление и готов ехать в этот проклятый Майринген хоть завтра. Он создал себе мирок с расписанным от и до сценарием и живет в нем!

Майкрофт принялся стряхивать пыль с рукава.

— Хуже того. Он остальных заставляет в нем жить, — поморщился.

— Попробуйте с ним поговорить. Хотя, конечно, напрасно.

— Я для него.... кто я для него? Не знаю. Наверно, экспериментальная модель человека. Но я поговорю.

Развернулся и пошёл. Это был вечер того же дня.

Хорошо, когда всё еще длится _тот же день._

 

29.

 

Книжку в коричневом переплете швырнул на пол.

Устыдившись, отступил на шаг. Тихо проговорил:

— Если бы не это всё, я бы, может, любил Мэгрит. Детей бы завели...

Шерлок молчал.

— Я ведь помню — в детстве мечтал стать археологом. Помню.

Шерлок продолжал молчать и смотрел неотрывно.

— У меня ведь должны была быть какая-то другая, своя жизнь!

Где-то далеко зазвенело стекло.

— Я ненавижу... — поник.

Поднял книгу.

— Одно утешает: судя по всему, с карьерой у меня все сложится превосходно.

Книгу сжал так, что побледнели пальцы.

— И что мне теперь?! Создать этот чёртов клуб? Вечерами курить в нем сигары и молчать?! И позволить тебе катиться, куда ты там катишься?!

Положил книгу на стол. Бережно пригладил загнувшийся лист. Где-то продолжало звенеть и ругались.

— Может, впрочем, и лучше — знать?

Отвернулся к окну. Наверно, скоро приедет полиция. Не могли же не вызвать.

Шерлок что-то прошептал.

— Что?

— Я сказал — создай. Клуб.

Тихо вышел.

Поговорить получилось не очень-то.

 

30.

 

И была ночь _того же дня_. Иногда дни умеют быть длинными.

— Шерлок... Ш-и-о, ты же понимаешь? Рано, наверно?

— Дари? Я — _твоё дари_?

— Нет, нет... _кайру_. Я знаю — уже _кайру_.

_Ты уплыл слишком далеко, маленький хао._

Ааааааа!

 

31.

 

**Колыбельная для хао**

 

Это такая галактика, где неправильно-неправильно-неправильно.

Спи.

Это такая земля, где кадавры оживают. У нас нет призраков, нет ада, нет ничего такого.

А оно нужно?

Это нормально — бояться того, чего нет. А мы не боимся.

Ты не боишься?

Я боюсь. У меня в мозгах гул и шелест. Это похоже на шизофрению или голоса мертвецов.

Ты, когда не спишь больше суток, сам похож на мертвеца.

А ты ни на кого не похож.

Спи.

Ты бы спел еще.

Да. Я бы еще спел.

_Большая рыба бьёт хвостом. Спит небо._

_Закрывай глаза и ты, маленький хао._

Переплетаться ногами.

_Утром вода поднимется к порогу, и да-хио заползут в дом._

_Утром лодка стукнет в дверь и позовет в путь к горизонту._

Переплетаться полями и заблудиться друг в друге.

_Сейчас спи, маленький хао, мир тоже спит._

Где ты откопал такую древность?

Пел родитель.

_Однажды кончится море, кончится небо._

_И в холмах зашумит тростник._

Знаешь, я все время думаю. Мне двадцать семь. Это обидно ведь. Нужно столько всего успеть. Может, пора уже...

_Нескоро, поэтому спи, маленький хао._

_Спи, хао, один из хао, ночь на пороге._

Вернись. Я не хотел. Прости.

Я за водой.

Вечно я все порчу. На верхней полке виски. Возьми мои сигареты.

А принес книгу. В книге закладкой — сохлая веточка вишни, хрупкая, как насекомое.

Это дала мне цыганка. Она сказала, что у нас с тобой нет судьбы. Нет, понимаешь?

_Не бойся, хао. Я с тобой. А предки всё видят._

 

31.

 

В следующие недели случилось многое. Рассказывать следовало бы по порядку, но иногда порядок путается. Вот, к примеру: Мариушка, цыганка.

Шестого октября я увидел её на месте обычных наших встреч, у церкви рядом с Риджентс-парком. Ей пытались кидать монетки.

Она совершенно не переменилась, даже бусы на ней были прежние. И Джон зашипел, отпрянув, когда её увидал, и дернул за рукав, и воскликнул:

— Вот! Вот она! Эта!

— Это Мариушка, — пояснил я, а ей кивнул.

Она как всегда спросила:

— Который?

И я ответил:

— Две тысячи одиннадцатый.

Причмокнула губами.

— Значит, тут ты взрослый. И ты, — ткнула пальцем в Джона, — тоже уже здесь.

— Да, мы уже здесь и вместе. Хочешь посмотреть на руки снова?

— Дылыно! Я видела твои руки в десятом и девяносто шестом. Что мне твои руки? У тебя нет судьбы. И не появится!

— Ладно. Ты из какого?

— Из девяносто третьего. Там нет тоже.

Джон молчал, не понимая. Глядел на цыганку, как на призрак.

— В девяносто четвертом я попросил тебя...

— Попросишь. Там я еще не была.

— Я попрошу тебя передать веточку вишни вот ему. В две тысячи восьмой.

— Да.

— Спасибо. Я думаю, то, что ищешь ты, в две тысячи сороковом. И... в четырнадцатом я... Нет, не буду спрашивать.

— Нет судьбы.

— Знаю.

Потом Мариушка исчезла. Как всегда. Осталась только рыжая листва в луже.

— Джон, у тебя ведь еще лежит эта веточка.

Мариушка тоже заблудилась. Только я — в событиях, а она — во времени.

— Это какой-то абсурд.

— Наверно. Но она просто потерялась.

Так вот, Мариушку я встретил шестого октября. А потом, неожиданно, еще и десятого. Как раз после того, как на Мерилибон стреляли.

Десятого, когда закричала женщина, а потом хлопнуло раз, другой, третий... Джон отвратительно выругался, пытаясь утянуть меня на землю, а сам припадая плечом к стене, но мне важно было увидеть, и я тянулся...

Мариушка стояла под вывеской «Спиди» и растерянно вертела в руках какой-то лоскут. Махнула рукой. Исчезла. Лоскут остался. Побежал мужчина, на ходу теряя одежду, накладные усы, еще что-то. Закричал тормозами автомобиль (яично-желтый — опять желтый! — «седан»), а голуби зашумели крыльями.

— Стой, ты, придурок!

— Что происх...

Голуби взметнулись серой волной. 

Желтый цвет теперь означает Мориарти. 

А лоскут оказался голубым детским чепчиком. 

И стреляли вполне себе удачно. Мужчина, непримечательной внешности, средних лет, военное прошлое, наркодилерское настоящее, убит одним выстрелом в затылок. 

— Причем здесь чепчик? — спросил Джон.

Чепчик был на очень маленькую головку.

Двадцать первого, во время тяжелого разговора с Майкрофтом, Мариушка стояла под окнами и качала головой.

Или еще: дела. У Лестрада вдруг и внезапно образовалась их целая лавина. На любой вкус, цвет и размер. Он звонил и требовал:

— Помогите. Мы сбиваемся с ног.

Мисс Орлова пела где-то там свою Медею, циркачка Амалия сверкала блестками под куполом, а остальное было смутно.

Вокруг визжали тормозами автомобили (желтые!), кто-то обязательно стрелял, где-то что-то горело, взрывалось (но далеко), какие-то несчастные, нелепые случайности обострились, сделались нормой существования.

Обтекали волной.

— Да встряхнись же, — говорил Дж. — Так нельзя. Пожалуйста, давай что-нибудь делать. Куда-то двигаться дальше.

_Хао, забывший свой дом, дважды проклят._

_Те, кто однажды отправляются за горизонт, должны плыть, пока не устанут. И, когда устанут, снова плыть._

_Смерти нет для того, в ком живут его предки._

Невнятный шорох складывается в шепот, а шепот — в лавину. Лавина погребает.

— Ш?

— Я занят. Думаю. Не сходится.

— Иди сюда.

Ночь... определенным образом помогает. Ночь скрывает некоторые вещи. Постель. Интересная вещь. Интересный способ делать _это_.

_Душный запах опасности. Бездонная гладь до горизонта. Щели в дощатом полу, а под ним — тоже вода. Да-хио. Заползает. Ночью._

— Это неправда. Это кошмар. Тихо.

— Да. Я знаю. Тихо?

Нет, не тихо. Нигде. Даже в душевой.

Даже...

 

32.

 

**Из записок Джона-Дж-и-о в третьем лице, чтобы разобраться (нижний ящик стола)**

 

Если двадцать три дела за неделю, то, следовательно, по три с небольшим дела в сутки.

Но из Шерлока вынули стержень. Ему _неинтересно_.

Расскажите про женщину, убившую мать — она будет Электрой. Или детей — Медеей. Или просто убийцу — получится леди Макбет. Мужчина, задушивший жену, станет Отелло, юноша, убивший отца, — Эдипом. Всё просто. У людей на всё есть свой типаж. Будто типажи что-то объясняют.

И, может, Шерлок прав — неинтересно.

Неправ он в другом — нельзя так.

Между двадцатью тремя делами время преимущественно проходит в постели. У Шерлока в комнате кровать узкая, приткнута к стене вплотную. Когда он спит, упирается в стену лопатками. Если Шерлок и спит на спине, то беспокойно, и с мучительным усилием иногда вываливаясь из сна — видел.

Джонатану Уотсону, доктору, не спится совсем.

Дж-и-о, хао, один из хао, лежит ночами рядом, примостившись на узкой кровати, и смотрит.

У Джона Уотсона кровать шире, но тоже у стены, а над кроватью висит картинка из журнала (дурной вкус): море до горизонта. Джон ненавидит эту картинку с некоторого времени, но не снимает. Чёрт знает почему.

На этой кровати всё повторяется — Шерлок вжимается в стену и так засыпает.

Времени между расследованиями и сном ускользающе мало, и удается урвать только короткие касания. Редко — большее. Совсем редко — много большее.

— Будет ребенок, — говорит Ш-и-о. — Должен получиться ребенок. От всего этого.

Это не смешно. Это — _хао, продолжившее себя, не умрет в веках_.

Беременеет особь, более способная к продолжению рода — нет деления по полам. Ш-и-о, пожалуй, не слишком способно, с его плечом, с его бледной неуверенностью в движениях. Особь Дж-и-о — более... подходящее...

Это еще нескоро. Время есть в любом случае.

Хотя Ш-и-о и говорит, что нет, что не успевает...

От Шерлока часто подтекает нечитаемое, и оно пугает.

Нет. Время есть.

Наверно.

 

33.

 

Шеф ходит тёмный. Чёрт его знает. Это в романах — потемнел лицом — бывает.

Но чтобы в жизни?

А он ходит. Тёмный. И взгляд у него... прозрачный.

И эти непонятные дела. Эта девушка, которую нужно было убить. Нет, напугать. Нет, не трогать вообще. Убить?

Чёрт его знает.

Из крайности в крайность.

Ночью на десятое октября он бродил по дому совсем странный. Ходил и громко разговаривал сам с собой. Потом, ночью же, плескался в бассейне, выделывая странное.

Утром опять давал удивительные, сюрреальные указания.

 

34.

 

Огненный водопад прорвался и полился с крыши башни Треллик, и было это страшно, страстно и походило на конец света.

Огонь опалил пластик окон, стек на асфальт и там расходился волнами. Добираясь до автобусной остановки, огонь смущался и гас. Не выдержав, вспыхнул старый бук у ограды.

Люди думали, что это шоу, собирались толпами, фотографировали, снимали видео. Но приехала полиция, оцепила квартал. Машины службы спасения заполонили улицу.

Эвакуированные жильцы зябли под пронзительным ветром в робком отдалении.

Но огнепад вел себя странно и, пожалуй, довольно мирно. Он гас, тух и в конце концов истаял даже без помощи пожарных.

Появилось, чем занять газетчиков.

 

35.

 

Довольно серого вида комнаты у Майкрофта.

В окно тоже ломилась серость. Горько пахло кофе.

Майкрофт сидел в кресле, выставив непримиримо колючие локти и уткнув подбородок в кулак.

— Я должен поздравить тебя со счастливым поворотом в судьбе? Вы, вероятно, подадите заявление в мэрию? — без всякого, впрочем, ехидства, но с усталостью спросил он.

— Глупости. Браки — это глупо.

— _У вас_ браков нет?

— Двое хао просто встречаются. И живут.

— Любопытно.

— Ничего любопытного. Вообще ничего.

— Кофе?

— Нет. Джон просил тебя со мной поговорить, так?

У Майкрофта кресла тёмно-серой обивки, старомодные, но удобные.

— В некотором роде.

— Понятно. Ну, давай. Говори.

Майкрофт сжал кулаки.

— Ты и вправду ничего не чувствуешь и не понимаешь? Или?..

— Кофе. Пожалуй, кофе всё же нужен.

Майкрофт дернул бровью.

— У вас очень логичный мир. Причинно-следственный. Ты знаешь?

Кофе принесли.

— Очень легко классифицировать, выводить закономерности и предугадывать развитие событий. И у вас всегда есть… какая-нибудь подходящая случаю модель поведения. Даже несколько, можно выбирать.

— У вас…

— Не то. У нас нет моделей, и нет выбора в рамках моделей. Я много думал. Смерти нет. Но жизни нет тоже. Твои предки живут вместо тебя, пока ты… Наверно, ты наблюдаешь, пока они живут в тебе. А чтобы зажить по-настоящему, нужно умереть… прекратить физическое существование… перейти… Симбионты и паразиты. Но пока ты жив, перед тобой всегда какая-то сказка наяву, когда вместо тебя кто-то большой и мудрый ведет тебя невесть куда.

— Но ведь ты не такой. Ведь ты живешь сам и не…

— Сломанная программа. Видимо, предки растерялись. Растерялись, но не умерли. Представь. Наш мир стоит по колено в воде. В воде водятся да-хио, они пьют кровь хао. А хао плавают по воде в маленьких тростниковых лодочках и спариваются в хижинах, а в полах хижин дыры. И там плещется вода.

— Ты прилетел сюда на чем-то. Отчеты исследования материала, из которого была сделана твоя…

— …капсула.

— Да, твоя капсула. Они сгорели вместе с лабораторией, ты знаешь. Но на тростниковой лодочке не попадешь на чужую планету за сотни световых лет.

— Джон рассказывал тебе про экстров. Мир в воде — это, кажется, наше заповедное. Даже не знаю, как сказать. Это не резервация, и не ретро-деревня, и не аттракцион. Это то, что нельзя трогать и чему нельзя мешать. И какая-то, наверно, значительная, часть хао продолжает жить в своих хижинах. Да, пожалуй, я даже подозреваю, что большая часть хао живет так. И есть другая часть — хао, которые никогда не охотились на да-хио и не ловили рыбы. Они живут над поверхностью… Тут не знаю, этого мне не рассказывали. Наверно, это такое искусственное напластование, порожденное фантазией какого-то экстра. То, чего не могло случиться в принципе: хао, занимающиеся биологией, химией, ракетостроением. Представляешь? Лодочки, рыба, да-хио и — космические корабли. Но предки живы. И живы. И живы… В тебе. Всё еще. И ты исследуешь какой-то синтез чего-то, а в это время предок приказывает тебе идти за горизонт. Или поставить лодку на прикол, когда ты этих лодок в жизни не видел…

— Как вы не сходите с ума?

— А мы сходим. Сходим. Джон же всё объяснял. Тут или рыбачить по колено в воде, или… Я не знаю. Наверно, поэтому кто-то и придумал летать в космос. Он думал, что в космосе предки наконец заткнутся. Позволят жить своими жизнями.

— Джон выглядит вполне… нормальным.

— Да. Я же говорю — программа сломалась. Предки заткнулись. Джон нормален. Он вообще почти человек.

— А… ты?

— И Я тоже. А кофе отвратительный. Лестрад просил приехать. Убили какую-то уличную женщину.

— Шерлок.

— Всё нормально, Майкрофт. Всё идет, как должно идти.

 

37.

 

На улице Шерлок выкурил две сигареты — одна за другой.

Только тогда почувствовал себя способным двигаться дальше.

_Глупый хао_ , повторяли предки. _Разве можно уплыть от себя?_

Мир пошатывался. Пока что — самую малость.

 

38.

 

**Из записок др. Дж. Уотсона**

**Последнее дело Шерлока Холмса**

 

29 октября

В Кентербери мы отправились ранним утром. Вокзал Виктория кутался в тумане, создавая ощущение сюрреального одиночества.

— Потеряться и не найтись, — заметил Шерлок.

Но автобус свой мы отыскали. Он стоял, серый и блестящий, тяжело вдыхал туман, и мне подумалось, что мы, наверно, не доедем.

Но мы ехали, ехали...

Туман сперва сделался совсем плотным, ватным, временами даже оседая каплями на стеклах. Затем вдруг и внезапно расступился — в районе Ашфорда, как раз чтобы мы успели разглядеть механические-искусственные ландшафты клумб и до оскомины округлые извивы дорожек.

После Ашфорда началась зелень.

 

Тем же вечером

В Кентербери традиционный туристический маршрут не осилили. Даже Кентерберийский собор. Вместо этого купили жареной рыбы с картошкой и весь день просидели на берегу Грэйт-Стауэр. Шерлок был весел и беззаботен.

А небо здесь исключительное.

 

_Люди походят на глупых муравьев. Глупых трудолюбивых, но бестолковых муравьев. Столько лишнего, наносного. А они все умирают._

— _Прекрати. Иди ко мне._

— _Погоди. Душ. Я весь пыльный._

— _Знаешь, в Кабуле воду в основном берут из реки. И стараются мыться пореже._

— _Перестань!_

— _Глупо, да. Знаю. Иди ко мне._

— _Я недолго._

_Щёлк. Замок. Оседает на зеркале пар. Ублюдок. Непереводимая игра слов. Мертворожденный. Хао, не поплывший за горизонт. Проклят._

— _Шерлок. Ш-и-о. Великие предки!_

— _Я тебя люблю, Джон. Очень люблю, честно._

— _Верю. Идем. Давай._

— _Ты читал в газетах?_

— _Да. Это он._

— _Он. Такой знак мне._

— _Славно, что никто не пострадал._

— _Да._

_Кровать большая, как футбольное поле._

 

… **Напившись крови, он отпускает жертву. Девушка валится куклой ему под ноги...**

 

30 октября

Заночевали в Кентербери. Простыни оказались влажные, а кровать — одна на двоих, но широкая. Передвинули к стене. У горничной было такое лицо, что больше мы в той гостинице не остановимся. На обратном пути — не остановимся.

Затем три часа до Дувра

Вечерним рейсом — Ла-Манш, Дьепп. Гавань ошеломляет: стоит по колено в воде, и снуют маленькие яркие лодочки. Степенные круизные лайнеры изредка проплывают, раздвигая воду и растягивая длинные шлейфы волн. Иногда кажется, что кто-то с кем-то столкнется, а кто-то обязательно пойдет ко дну. Но всё чинно и мирно.

Шерлока гавань зачаровала. Долго не хотел уходить. Но портовая суета в конце концов вынудила.

А улочки в Дьеппе узкие, тесные, но уютные, как старый ситец. Шерлоку понравились и они.

На ночь сняли комнату в гостинице номеров на шесть. Хозяйка была преклонного возраста дамой с ясными голубыми глазами и в беззаботном цветочном платье, живая и обаятельная.

Шерлок потом сказал, что, как ни удивительно, у нее все еще куча любовников. Я ответил, что ничего удивительного.

 

_Брать. Отдавать. Принимать. Переплетаться._

— _Пожалуйста, тише. Я не могу. Слишком громко. Пусть они замолчат._

— _Кто?_

— _Мне нужно в душ._

— _Стой. Ш-и-о!_

— _Мне нужно..._

 

**Взрыв в ратуше. Ответственность взял на себя «Фонд истинно верных сынов». Погибли люди. Списки жертв уточняются.**

 

31 октября

Автобусом до Люксембурга. «Люксембург — почти совсем наш», — заметил Шерлок. Не знаю, что он имел ввиду, если честно. Но город удивительный и бесцеремонный.

Ели буншлупп и трайпен в одном маленьком ресторанчике, гуляли в районе Дворца великих герцогов. Глядели на людей, фотографирующих людей, фотографирующих достопримечательности. Это такая мода?

В другом ресторанчике ели телячьи мозги и сердце с капустой. Фотографировали в Музее истории Люксембурга, хотя Шерлок и заявил, что фотографировать — глупо. Но мы делали глупости. Попутно и случайно раскрыли дело о похищении сапфира.

Потом Шерлок проголодался и ел кровяные колбасы, а я наблюдал. С отвращением. Откуда у него такой аппетит?

 

_После полуночи всё зыбко. И зябко._

— _Закрой окно._

_В комнате делается совсем тихо._

— _Ложимся?_

_Вялый хлопок простыней. Свет от окна._

— _Да._

_Ложится, прижимается к стене._

— _Всё хорошо?_

— _Хороший город. Да. Джон?_

— _Что?_

— _Я тебя люблю. Просто я не умею..._

— _У тебя шарики за ролики заезжают._

_Он прячется в простынях, не позволяя прикасаться к себе._

— _Давай спать._

 

1 ноября

Из Люксембурга самолетом в Базель. Летать неловко. Давно этого не делал, а когда делал в последний раз, был крепко не в себе. Болен и нетверд рассудком, как сказали бы классики девятнадцатого века. Не люблю самолеты.

Но Шерлок хотел в Базель как можно скорее, а Шерлок сейчас «ведет».

И мы послушно летели три часа и восемь минут ( в том числе пять минут воздушной болтанки), а затем приземлились в муравейнике. Господи, почему Базель настолько шумен и суетлив?

У Шерлока болит голова.

Тем не менее, от аэропорта мы доехали до центра города и пристроились в хвост какой-то экскурсии. Обошли Базель по кругу. Я теперь знаю, что у экскурсовода три кошки персидской породы, двое детей (беспородных, от соседа) и нелюбимая работа. Вместе со мной это знают остальные экскурсанты. Экскурсию я запомнил плохо.

Как здорово, что у людей есть бог. Я зашёл в церковь Святого Петра и поставил ему свечку — он ведь покровитель рыбаков. Я попросил его: сделай, чтобы наше плавание не оказалось плаванием в один конец.

Я идиот.

 

— _У нас нет судьбы, Джон. Ты это понимаешь?_

_Я, Джонатан Уотсон, который не Джонатан, и не Уотсон, понимаю. Но, наверно, неправильно._

— _Ты часто слышишь родителей?_

— _Почти никогда. А ты?_

— _Тихо. Как шелест. Но иногда..._

— _Что — иногда?_

— _Джон, помоги... Нет. Мне нужно в душ. Здесь отвратительная душевая._

 

**Базельские Мадонны плачут кровавыми слезами. Пожар в церкви Святого Петра.**

 

2 ноября

Это чудовищно.

 

— _Некуда торопиться. Если это должно случиться, то оно и случится._

— _Да, случится. Но сколько можно терпеть?_

— _Мориарти будет ждать нас в Майрингене. Так?_

— _Так. Но если ты думаешь, что он позволит нам спокойно наслаждаться отдыхом, то ошибаешься._

— _Чёрт побери, да зачем он всё это вытворяет?_

— _Низачем. Просто. Ему нравится. Но программу отработать мы должны._

 

**Лейкские приключения: череда взрывов топливных генераторов в поселке превратила ночь с первого на второе ноября в беспрерывный аттракцион по выживанию.**

 

3 ноября

Здесь уже местами лежит снег. Лейкербад тих, морозен и прозрачен. Сосны в ясном утреннем свете кажутся неестественно яркими и нарядными. Канатная дорога к Перевалу — нечто невообразимое. Медленный, поскрипывающий подъем, вагончик едва заметно покачивается, и — повезло — ни одной мамаши с ребенком в пределах видимости (Шерлок заметил, что статистически практически невероятно).

Внизу летают птицы и идут облака.

Гемми сияет.

И кормят тут неплохо, а Шерлок теперь отличается повышенной вместимостью. А если так пойдет и дальше, то и водоизмещение у него станет ого-го.

 

— _Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, пока можно. Еще дня четыре, Джон._

— _Пообещай, что будешь стараться..._

— _Молчи. Я стараюсь. Я делаю, что могу._

— _Мне купить костюм? Такой черный, подобающий случаю. Я попрошу твоего брата помочь с выбором. И, конечно, он организует всю церемонию._

— _Дж._

— _Да скажи наконец, какой во всем этом смысл?! А?! Почему?! Зачем тебе всё это?! Зачем мне всё это?! Почему нельзя просто взять и прекратить?! Почем ты упорно держишься за какую-то дурацкую книжку?!_

_Он прячет лицо в ладонях. Бормочет:_

— _Это единственный способ..._

— _Что?! Способ чего?! Две мили над уровнем моря! Иди и прыгни, если тебе так уж нужно бессмысленно подохнуть!_

— _Ты не понимаешь..._

— _Так объясни! Я сейчас закажу билеты, мы куда-нибудь уедем. Подальше. Как тебе Греция? Там тепло. Или можно наоборот — на север. Дания. Швеция, Норвегия? Ты там когда-нибудь бывал? Говорят, там очень смешные порядки. А Мориарти предоставим Майкрофту. Ты ведь давно уже вычислил его. Я знаю._

— _Да, — отнял руки от лица. Специально или случайно, но он отпустил маску и теперь смотрел совершенно синими глазами. Бледная кожа тоже отливала синевой. — Джеймс Оливер Мориарти, пациент «Праэри». С девяносто девятого по две тысячи шестой вел преимущественно растительный образ жизни с редкими маниакально-психотическими приступами. В две тысячи шестом внезапно и резко пошёл на поправку, в какой-то месяц полностью восстановились все высшие психические функции, приступы паники и психозы прекратились полностью. Еще через месяц его сочли вполне здоровым и выписали под амбулаторное наблюдение. К концу года он исчез, больше у своего психиатра не показывался. Сам психиатр умер в начале седьмого года от инфаркта._

— _Не верю, что ты не смог бы вычислить его местонахождение. Убрать человека в Британии особого труда не составляет._

— _Человека — да. А да-хио найдёт себе новое пристанище, тебе ли не знать. И ему нужна моя кровь. Именно моя. Он не отступит. Да-хио, которому нужно отложить кладку._

— _У тебя есть план?_

— _Хао убивают да-хио без всяких планов._

— _Это могу сделать я. Останься. Я убью его._

— _Прости. Ему нужен я. Про тебя он не знает, и пусть не знает дальше. Если у тебя будет наш ребенок — этого достаточно. Я не могу ему позволить..._

— _Всё расписал. Мне отвел роль инкубатора. Себе — красивую плиту, да? Уже выбрал модель?_

_-Дж..._

_У него холодные пальцы. Как у утопленника._

— _Слушай..._

_А в сознании у него смятенный хаос и ужас. Как он это выдерживает?_

_Когда это началось?_

_Давно. Хао, уплывший слишком далеко. Предки мстят предателям._

 

**Женщина пыталась разглядеть что-то темное на асфальте. Никак не получалось. Подошла ближе. Завизжала.**

5 ноября

Майринген. Мы в него приехали. Ночью.

 

**Больше записей нет.**

 

 

39.

 

Обязательный «семейный» выезд был, определенно, не очень-то хорошей идеей. И тем более не первосортной идеей было взять с собой Шерлока.

«Но это же _семейный_ выезд, дорогой, — сказала мама. — И погляди, какой Шерлок бледный, ему просто необходим свежий воздух!»

Майкрофт мог бы объяснить подробно свое мнение относительно необходимости Шерлоку свежего воздуха, но не хотел огорчать мать. Весь тот год Вайолет нездоровилось, поэтому свои (и Шерлока) проблемы Майкрофт старался решать самостоятельно.

Итак, выехали.

Автомобили дорогого, представительного вида. Портативные холодильники. Наборы для игры в гольф и трик-трак. Средства от насекомых. Девушки в легких банкетных платьях, юноши в строго-спортивном. Шерлок — мечтателен. Ему шестнадцать. Он темноволос, тонок, аристократически изящен, привлекает определенное внимание женского пола (и какой-то части мужского), но сам, по видимости, этого не осознает. К вечеру общий интерес несколько угасает, поскольку кто-то выносит вердикт — «со странностями». Шерлоку нет дела, у Майкрофта клокочет в груди злость.

Но Темза прекрасна, трава зелена, а мать будто бы рада и беззаботна. Майкрофт кидает Шерлоку иногда нервные взгляды, но тот или занят каким-то цветком, наверняка редким и уникальным, или равнодушно подкидывает кольца какому-нибудь игроку в трик-трак, а то просто сидит в тени с отсутствующим видом. Шерлок ведет себя в рамках приличий, и Майкрофт даже начинает осторожно подозревать, что ничего, обойдется.

К ночи холодает, дамы щеголяют мехами накидок, а детей отправляют в палатки, спать. Шерлок отправляется тоже. Он входит в сложноопределяемую категорию «уже не детей, но еще не взрослых», а кроме того, его интересы всегда отличались оригинальностью — он скучает и среди тех, и среди других.

Майкрофт испытывает некоторое облегчение — домой уже с утра, вряд ли что-то успеет произойти...

Дальше Майкрофт пьет — мало, но в ушах почти сразу начинает звенеть, танцует с мисс Адамсон, с мисс Кливли и мисс Терлоу (на траве это смешно и неудобно), потом Джорджем и Мартином обсуждает политический кризис (смешно вдвойне), потом, уже совсем усталый, идет к матери — она выглядит утомленной, но довольной.

Майкрофту становится хорошо, легко — трудный день прожит.

В четвертом часу Майкрофт наконец собирается ложиться. Утомленный шумом и суетой, он сначала решает постоять на берегу, одиноко и тихо. Он хочет одиночества и тишины.

Шумит ветер, где-то далеко ухает неясыть, где-то близко плеск и сперва думается, что это какая-то беспокойная рыбина.

Еще через некоторое время плеск приближается, делается громче, и Майкрофт видит над поверхностью... Что-то. Кто-то. Видны светлые плечи, темный затылок.

Шерлок, понимает Майкрофт. Это же Шерлок!

Плывет Шерлок ровно и уверенно, и у Майкрофта слегка отходит от сердца.

Река тёмная, луна светит блекло, и ветер дует пронзительный. Доплавается до пневмонии же! Хотя...

Майкрофт припоминает недавнюю шерлокову болезнь и вздрагивает.

Крикнуть или не крикнуть? Кричать — будить весь лагерь.

И Майкрофт стоит... Какого Шерлока вообще понесло в воду?!

И тут темный затылок исчезает. Несколько мгновений Майкрофт вглядывается в дробящуюся маслянистую поверхность воды.

Рванул, срывая пиджак, на ходу скидывая туфли.

Вода ледяная. Первые гребки даются тяжело, обжигающий холод пробирает до костей. Потом легче, еще легче, после — напряженно вслушиваться и вглядываться. А еще после сводит ногу.

Глотая холодную воду и пытаясь дышать, Майкрофт подумал, что давно отвык плавать, а маме будет тяжело.

Но очнулся. Его, уложив на живот, методично били по спине. Спазмы бунтующего желудка шли один за одним, хотя, кажется, воды в нем уже не было.

И оказалось, что можно дышать.

Тогда переворачивают на бок, садятся рядом.

Оказывается — Шерлок. Мокрый и почти голый.

— Ты... — хрипит Майкрофт.

— Зачем ты полез?

— Показалось, что ты тонешь.

— Не делай так больше.

С волос у Шерлока капает вода, плечи покрыты мурашками холода и кажутся синеватыми в мертвенном свете луны.

— Нам обоим нужно глотнуть, — продолжает хрипеть Майкрофт.

— Не делай так больше. Я умею плавать. Ты — нет.

— Зачем?

Больно впивается в мокрую спину еловая хвоя.

— Там красиво, на дне. Я хотел посмотреть. Не делай так больше!

Вдруг Майкрофт понимает, что у Шерлока — в глазах и голосе — слёзы.

— Ты дурак! — вскрикивает тот, быстро наклоняется, касается губами щеки Майкрофта и убегает.

А Майкрофт кое-как поднимается и идет пить виски.

Бронхит ему обеспечен.

 

41.

 

Проблему свободы люди разрешают оригинальными способами. На решение у них есть наркотики, монастыри, салоны астрологии и магии, предсказания и пророчества, цыгане, мэтр Нострадамус и слепая Ванга.

Людей вводит в панику мысль о том, что во всех своих проблемах виноваты они, а не злой рок и неблагосклонность звезд. И если бы хоть кто-то из них узнал, что у него нет судьбы... Но судьбы у них есть.

У хао нет судьбы, у хао есть предки. Хао — всегда один из хао. Он ничего не решает. За него говорят предки.

А если и предков нет тоже?

_Если это — безумие?_

 

42.

 

Бешеная и бессмысленная гонка.

— Если вам нужен этот Холмс, — сказал я шефу, — то я мигом.

Но шефу не нужен Холмс. Ему нужна эта чудовищная гонка. Мы галопом скачем по Европе, то отставая, то опережая.

Холмс интересен. Почти настолько же, насколько шеф.

А шеф называет его «хао». Я смотрел в словарях. «Хао» — денежная единица Вьетнама.

 

43.

 

Майринген встретил сладким пряничным запахом и веселым гулом. Джону ни запах, ни гул не нравились. Ему вообще не нравился Майринген.

Но в гостинице нашлись номер, чистые простыни и глинтвейн. Шерлок упал на кровать и тут же измученно заснул. Джон заснул следом и всю ночь пытался проснуться. Грезились рыбы. Огромные зубастые рыбы. Тощие погибающие рыбы. Бледные полупрозрачные рыбы. Рыбы-монстры. Рыбы-жертвы, еще какие-то рыбы...

Проснувшись часов в девять утра и не обнаружив рядом Шерлока, запаниковал. Выскочил из номера, толком не одевшись, выспрашивая у каждого встречного про высокого черноволосого мужчину и производя, наверно, впечатление умалишенного. А Шерлок нашёлся в столовой, где с самым увлеченным видом поглощал бараньи потроха. Джону оставалось только вздохнуть и присоединиться.

— Тут есть музей Шерлока Холмса, — заметил Шерлок. — Заглянем?

— О, нет. От Конан Дойла меня уже тошнит, — честно признался Джон.

За окном лило, как из ведра.

— Мне кажется, самое верное сегодня — сидеть в номере.

— Только сидеть?

В полупустом зале ресторана гуляли тени — хозяин то ли экономил на освещении, то ли считал, что полумрак создает ощущение уюта и интимности. На Шерлока пялилась женщина в голубой шерстяной кофте и с густо подведенными глазами.

— Ты ей нравишься, — хмыкнул Джон.

Тогда произошло несколько вещей разом: Шерлок дернул Джона за руку и порывисто прижался к ней губами (по руке Джона побежали мурашки), хлопнула ресторанная дверь и в зал ввалился субъект в черном мокром плаще, разбрасывая брызги дождя; субъект выхватил откуда-то из-за пазухи пистолет (стандартная полицейская «Беретта») и выстрелил в женщину с подведенными глазами.

Женщина закричала, валясь со стула. Субъект же выронил пистолет и вывалился из ресторана, будто и не было.

Завизжали официантки, выскочил хозяин — с дикими глазами и в залитом вином фартуке.

— Врача! В зале есть врач?!

— Я врач, дайте мне пройти! — закричал в ответ Джон, вскакивая. — Шерлок, мой саквояж! Быстро!

Начались гвалт, паника, ужас.

— И вызывайте службу спасения!

— Вертолет не прилетит быстро, сэр!

— Значит, будем держаться до вертолета.

Женщина стонала, прижимая ладони к плечу и пачкая пол красным.

— Спокойно, мисс, спокойно... Всё хорошо. Вы не умрёте, я обещаю.

Подвернулся Шерлок, принес сумку.

— Чем помочь?

— Просто не мешай...

— О. Хорошо.

И Шерлок исчез. Но в тот конкретный момент Джона это не взволновало. У него просто пересохло в горле.

— Вызвали вертолет? — просил он раза три. Потом ему сунули стакан с водой. Потом помогали перенести женщину на кровать.

Джон же совсем даже не был уверен, что всё обойдется благополучно. У этой женщины. Потом, хлопая лопастями, вертолет всё-таки прилетел и сел на площади у ратуши. И из него вывалились люди в синей форме, а Джон с облегчением отер со лба пот (размазав по нему кровь) и хотела сказать Шерлоку, что «вот это приключение». Но Шерлока рядом не обнаружил.

Утренняя паника накатила снова. Паникуя, не отвечая на обращенные вопросы, Джон помчался в номер.

Пустой.

Пустой!

— Шерлок! Чёрт побери, Шерлок!

На столе лежал листок, выдранный из блокнота. Блокнота Шерлока. Джон помнил этот блокнот.

« **Я всё правильно сделал. Ш.Х.»**

 

 

44.

 

Джон в тумане и звоне искал свой «Файф-Сэвен». Он мял записку в кулаке.

Он проклинал всех на свете Мориарти и всех на свете экстров.

Он ненавидел себя.

Конечно, женщину ранили только для отвлечения внимания. Если бы хотели убить, стреляли бы в голову.

Не стреляли в голову.

Не думая более, найдя пистолет, Джон выскочил из номера, опять ничего происходящего не понимая. Бежал, расталкивая толпу.

Оказался на улице. Под дождем, и дождь хлестал в лицо.

Джон бежал, не разбирая дороги, только чувствуя — вон там, впереди, водопад, и нужно успеть. Нужно успеть. Есть пистолет.

На кого-то натолкнувшись, чертыхнулся.

— Мистер Уотсон! Мистер Уотсон, стойте же!

Сморгнув воду, Джон разглядел Майкрофта Холмса и даже не удивился.

— Мне нужно бежать. Пустите.

— Нет. Стойте. Где... Шерлок? Это... его кровь?

— Кровь? Чёрт! Да пустите же! Он помчался на этот чертов водопад! Мне нужно скорее!

— Водопад?! Так он жив?! Бежим!

И Майкрофт побежал. И Джон не удивился во второй раз — прыти старшего Холмса.

Бег. Сорванное дыхание. Крутой подъем на чертову гору. Чертовы мокрые кусты. Скользкая грязь. Ревущая меж камней река. Тысяча возможностей упасть и сломать шею.

— Я не смог сидеть дома, — сипит Майкрофт, но Джону плевать.

Вот. То место, откуда поток рвется вниз. Узкое, стесненное берегами пространство воды. Демонический вой проклятой реки. Джону кажется, что уже поздно. Но нет. В густом дождяном мареве борьба. Высокий — Шерлок. Конечно, Шерлок. Живой. Чуть ниже, шире в плечах, в черном спортивном костюме — другой. Точно. Это Мориарти. Шерлок толкает человека, тот падает. Мигом вскакивает.

Джону мига хватает. Стрелять Джон умеет. И он успевает три раза нажать на курок, прежде чем...

Человек дергается, но продолжает наступать на Шерлока. Не кричит. Не падает. Он наступает на Шерлока, подминает его под себя и... о... кусает в шею.

Майкрофт глухо охает.

Шерлок что-то делает, барахтается, бьется. Наконец, человек отлипает и всё-таки валится в воду. А Шерлок с усилием выпрямляется.

— Шерлок! — кричит Майкрофт. — Шерлок, ты...

Шерлок оборачивается, прижимая руку к шее.

Что-то говорит: видно, как шевелятся губы.

Джон понимает, что это еще не всё. Предки ровно бормочут где-то на заднем фоне. Чуть громче, чем раньше, но мирно и страшно.

— Шерлок! — кричит тогда и Джон.

Тот продолжает шевелить губами, делая один шаг. И еще один. И еще один. Гул водопада съедает вопли.

И еще шаг. В сторону пропасти. А потом улыбается, взмахивает руками и падает. Течение подхватывает его.

У Джона перед глазами расплывается. От воды.

Шерлока не видно. Шерлока нет.

Обрываясь финальным аккордом, замолкают предки. Наступает кристальная тишина. Джон не слышит даже грохота водопада. Он оглох и почти ослеп.

Тут прекращается дождь. Тело Мориарти болтают волны, мерно придвигая к краю. Майкрофт куда-то бежит.

Выглядывает солнце.

Джон подымает полуслепые глаза к небу.

Радуга.


	3. Перемычка

  
1.

 

Мне снятся рыбы. Я болен. И цирк.

 

2.

 

Полковник Себастьян Моран, вот он кто, наш смуглый блондин. Есть некоторые преимущества в том, что знаешь всё наперед. Даже если в целом это знание не радует. Необыкновенная Ирина Орлова поет так, что душа наизнанку. Упросил Джона еще раз сходить в Ковент.

 

3.

 

Первый родитель подарил мне ручного да-хио. Тогда да-хио был с детскую ладошку и тоненький, почти прозрачный. А мне было всего четыре, и я назвал да-хио Великим Морским Змеем. Я взял его с собой в аварийную капсулу — не мог не взять. «Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили», — написал один человеческий писатель. Поэтому за да-хио я в ответе. После приземления капсула должна была саморедуцировать, но приземления не было. Было крушение. Да-хио сбежал. Наверно, испугался. Мне было четыре года.

Я очень хорошо помню женщину в блестках и клетку с тигром.

Я боюсь цирков. Не из-за толп и шума. Цирк — это маски, это тонны краски на лицах, это зыбкое место обмана.

 

4.

 

Джеймс Мориарти. У Дойла: «Гений преступного мира». В карточке больного: первые симптомы шизофрении выявлены в пятнадцатилетнем возрасте. Уверен, что контактирует с инопланетянами. Себя самого считает великим мореплавателем. Стойкий бред, слуховые галлюцинации, вербальная агрессия. В шестнадцатилетнем возрасте — наркотический дебют. Диагноз — параноидная шизофрения. Первая госпитализация в семнадцать, вторая — через год. С двадцати лет и до двадцати пяти в клинике пребывает непрерывно.

Они встретились — Великий Мореплаватель Джиакомо и Великий Морской Змей. Безумие и инстинкт размножения.

В природе для размножения да-хио нужна кровь хао. Немного, две или три чайные ложки.

 

5.

 

Я его чувствую. Так чувствовал в детстве.

 

6.

 

Жаль, не у кого теперь спросить. Родителей я _взять_ не успел. _Предки_ уже не шепчут и не шелестят. Они кричат, требуют и мешают спать. Кажется, это отклонение от нормы.

 

7.

 

У людей надежные дома. Стены в них как корни деревьев — уходят вглубь. Не то что у нас внизу: в хижинах всегда гуляет ветер. Нет, я сам не видел. Это всё предки.

Дж-и-о всегда рядом. Я его люблю. Слышишь, Джон?

 

8.

 

Уйма дел. Масса. Лестрад не видит между ними взаимосвязи.

Джиакомо-Мореплаватель ловит рыбу широкими сетями, с одинаковым вниманием относясь и к морской мелочевке, и к придонным чудовищам. «Ловец человеков», написано в главной книге. Только этот ловец — хищный и злой ночной кошмар.

Мы в ответе.

Это всё равно что собирать разбросанные ребенком игрушки.

Я его чувствую временами. Пока слабо.

 

9.

 

Я знаю, что будет: мы встретимся на водопаде. Он тоже знает, конечно. Рядом с водопадом — уютный швейцарский городок, сдобно-добродушный. Будет очень тяжело идти под дождем. Конечно, будет дождь. Я не вижу выхода. Я не вижу для себя жизнь. Разве по какой-то случайности. У людей бывают случайности.

 

10.

 

У него закончилось терпение. Он устроил огненный водопад почти в центре Лондона. Никто не пострадал. Змей знает, чья кровь ему нужна на самом деле. В Лондоне больше задерживаться нельзя. Майкрофт ходит трагический, как тень на стене. Ему станет легче, когда модель закончится.

Перед ним я тоже виноват.

Приходится ехать. Я думал, еще есть время.

 

11.

 

Предки расхаживают по номеру, тянут сети. Стоит удушающий запах сохнущих водорослей и йода. Большого труда стоит не замечать. В душевой запах притупляется.

 

12.

 

Швейцария прекрасна.

Джон, помоги мне, хочется кричать. Мы идем гулять по пристани, или покупаем кофе и пьем его на лужайке в парке, или разглядываем картины в какому-нибудь музее современного и пугающего искусства.

Ночи — ужасны. Они лишены логики и ощущения реальности. Они все — зыбкое, невнятное колыхание и тяжелые, надменные голоса тех, кого уже не существует.

Дж-и-о держит и держит. Я ломаю и его жизнь, делаю и ему больно.

Я, пойманный самим собой в ловушку.

 

13.

 

Змей гонит вперед, не давая задержаться лишний день и передохнуть. С его стороны это жестоко, но он же не знает, как хорошо жить. Он — животное. Его ведут инстинкты. Лишний день промедления — чья-то жизнь.

Майкрофт не звонит. И хорошо.

Джон спросил, не хочу ли я в цирк.

 

14.

 

Джон нервничает.

Ночью он схватил меня за руки и не позволил мне уйти. На запястьях остались синяки.

Кого он держит? Нас много. Я-мы-они-она.

Нас настолько много, что иногда Ш-и-о больше нет.

 

15.

 

Перечитал написанное и вырвал страницу.

Я ищу выход. Я не вижу выхода.

Надеюсь, у Дж-и-о останется ребенок. Надеюсь, ребенок ничего не будет знать о _предках_.

Я устал, Дж-и-о, давай уже скорее.

Майкрофт не звонит.

Я говорю Змею: пора. Хватит. Я так не могу.

Змей согласен.

Предки кричат про предательство. Водоросли гниют. Мы не хотим существовать, нам слишком тесно.

 

16.

 

Хао всю жизнь пребывают в счастливом состоянии детской неотделенности от мира. Стоя в воде с сетью, строгая лодку или даже исследуя геном да-хио в лаборатории платформы, хао живет в мире нерастворенного единства — состояния «я-ты-предки». И на самом краю продолжает плескаться вечная и бессмертная перворыба.

 

17.

 

Майринген. Прибыли. Мне всё еще двадцать семь.

Мне легко, а кофе здесь варят отменный. Дождливая погода продержится еще неделю, а значит, Дж-и-о простынет.

Я проснулся утром и понял — пора. Я знаю, как со всем покончить.  



	4. Эпилог

1.

 

В Сант-Галлене было удивительно тепло для марта. Цвел каштан, небо обещало прекрасный денек, но по раннему времени на улицах было еще довольно пустынно.

За столиком уличного кафе по Тшудиштрассе завтракали двое — крепкий рыжеватый мужчина лет тридцати с чем-то и темноволосая женщина с удивительно живым лицом и прекрасными темными глазами. Женщина, судя фигуре, пребывала на последних месяцах беременности.

— Мэри, дорогая, — говорил ей мужчина. — Мы не можем возвратиться в Лондон. Ты же понимаешь.

На лице женщины отразились сердитое отвращение.

— Я не понимаю. Решительно не понимаю. Джон, пожалуйста... Тут так скучно! И что может быть опасного в Лондоне? Теперь, когда...

— Шшш. Давай лучше возьмем десерт. Ты будешь тирамису? Миссис Хести из соседнего номера сказала...

— Та старая истеричка, которая хоронит всех своих псов рядом с могилой мужа?

— Да. Так вот, миссис Хести сказала...

— Слушай, как ты вообще мог столько с ней разговаривать? Всё стало ясно, как только она в первый раз открыла рот.

— У нее болела голова, а я единственный доктор...

— Ты не единственный, просто гостиничный врач уже неделю старается не попадаться ей на глаза. И вообще, у нее не болела голова. Это был повод почесать языком.

— Да, я тоже пришёл к тем выводам после десяти минут общения, — несколько сконфуженно согласился мужчина. — Тем не менее, это не повод говорить гадости о старой почтенной даме.

На некоторое время за столиком воцарилось молчание. Женщина, по видимости, глубоко погрузилась в раздумья, потому что на живом лице проступили рассеянность и мечтательность. Потом тряхнула волосами и сообщила:

— Ты собирался заказать мне тирамису.

— Передумал. Обходись мороженым.

— Но я хочу, чтобы _ты заказал_ мне тирамису!

— Ох. Хорошо, сейчас.

Десерт принес совсем молоденький официант, сын хозяина, притом чуть не опрокинув поднос на платье женщины.

— Молчи, — торопливо пробормотал мужчина. — Не рассказывай, кто его мать, почему у него шрам над бровью и что означают полоски на его рубашке.

На лице юноши отразилось боязливое смущение.

— Но тут скучно! Ужасно! — капризно сообщила Мэри. — Нужно же чем-то развлекаться!

— Извините! — почти в один голос с ней вскрикнул Джон. — Перепады настроения беременных женщин так тяжело переносить...

— У меня нет никаких перепадов! Мне просто скучно!

Юноша, бормоча нечто испуганно-извиняющееся, ретировался. За столиком этого, похоже, никто не заметил.

— О, да. Всё нормально. Никаких перепадов. Ш... Мэри. Слушай, я просматривал утренние газеты и — полный штиль. Честное слово.

— Пожалуйста, давай возвратимся в Лондон. Я обещаю, я буду вести себя тихо и не полезу туда, где опасно.

— Ешь тирамису.

— Не хочу. Меня тошнить от его вида. Джон, зачем сюда положили мяту?

— О, боже...

Наверно, мужчина хотел сказать что-то еще. Не успел.

Какой-то молодчик — серые брюки, большие руки (об этих руках Мэри, конечно, могла бы много всего рассказать), маленькие черные глазки под неопрятной челкой — подскочил к столику.

Схватил сумочку и дал деру.

На лице мужчины проявилась растерянность. В лице женщины проступило хищное. Никто ничего не успел сказать, сделать или даже сообразить, когда она уже сорвалась с места, опрокидывая стул, и помчалась за вором.

И даже его настигла. И даже, издав воинственно-торжествующий вопль, повалила на землю. И вполне профессионально, совсем не по-женски заломила преступнику руки.

— О, — сказал выскочивший из кафе хозяин.

— Фьють! — присвистнул молоденький официантик.

— Да, она у меня такая, — с гордостью ответил Джон, незаметно пряча за пазуху пистолет.

— Полицейша что ли?

— Вроде того. Частный детектив.

— Оооо, — теперь уже уважительно протянул хозяин кафе.

— Дорогой, — прокричала женщина, крепко удерживая мычащего от боли вора. — Спасибо! Тут оказалось так весело!

 

2.

 

**Из воспоминаний Майкрофта Эдуарда Холмса, чиновника на скромной должности в британском правительстве, человека**

 

У меня теперь седые пряди: одна на затылке, другая над левым виском. Я еще немного подожду и только потом, наверно, смогу написать.

 

3.

 

**Легенда о великом беременном герое**

 

Хао У-ил-о, один из хао, родился на рассвете, к полудню сплёл лодку, а на закате принес родителям первый улов.

У-ил-о смело ходит по морю и всегда побеждает да-хио. У-ил-о живет в деревне за холмами, его все знают. Все говорят о великом смелом хао, способном победить любого змея.

И вот завелся в море у дальней деревни змей, какого никогда еще не видело небо. Змей дышит, и делаются приливы и отливы. Змей бьет хвостом, и делается цунами. Змей охотится, и из моря исчезла вся рыба. Каждое утро хао уходят рыбачить и каждый вечер возвращаются с пустыми сетями.

Стал голод.

Тогда сказали предки:

— Змей съел нашу рыбу. Мы голодны. Поймайте змея и приготовьте из него похлебку.

— Как же нам его поймать, если он дышит, и делаются приливы и отливы? Если он бьет хвостом, и делаются цунами?

— Мы голодны, — повторили предки. — Поймайте змея.

Собрались лучшие рыбаки деревни, посовещались и решили: сделаем большую сеть и поймаем в нее змея. Сделали большую сеть и вышли в море рано утром. И поймали Змея, но он порвал сеть и скрылся в глубине.

Возвратились хао в деревню с пустой сетью, не накормив предков и оставив голодными детей. Воцарилось уныние.

Тогда вспомнили У-ил-о, старший хао пришёл к нему и просил:

— У-ил-о, ты велик и могуч, и нет такого змея, которого ты не сумел бы победить. Защити же нас и спаси от голода.

Взял У-ил-о большую сеть, сладкие плоды даёо, чтобы не спать много ночей, и отправился в путь. Он нашел змея далеко в море и боролся с ним три дня и три ночи, но не победил, и змей ушёл еще глубже.

Опечаленный, У-ил-о возвратился в деревню к своему _кайру У-и-о,_ и сказал, что впервые побежден и опозорен.

— Не печалься, — сказал _кайру_ У-ил-о. — Будет день, и еще день, и снова день, а змей будет плавать в море. И ты поймаешь его, и сделаешь из него много похлебки, и никто не останется голоден.

Тогда У-ил-о перестал печалиться, и они У-и-о любили друг друга, и _сливались,_ потому что нет ничего важнее и радостней, чем продлить себя. 

И есть день. И еще день. И день через день.

И У-ил-о понёс.

— Пора, — сказал _кайру_ У-и-о. — Теперь иди, защити себя и предков.

У-ил-о, хао, один из хао, встал рано, починил сеть и идет в море. Горизонт близко, еще ближе, а небо переходит в волны. И змей выныривает из воды, и раскрывает пасть, чтобы проглотить хао. Но хао — один из хао. Он несет новую жизнь.

День, и ночь, и день, и ночь длится битва.

Змей повержен, воет и бьет хвостом.

У-ил-о тащит его на берег и делает из мяса похлебку, а из чешуи — крышу для дома.

В положенный срок он рожает Ил-у-о, а Ил-у-о рожает О-у-лю, О-у-лю рожает... 

 

4.

 

— Это... невероятно, — доктор снял и снова надел очки.

Женщина (собственно, девушка, по-мальчишески тонкая и с задорным живым лицом) поправила юбку и пожала плечами.

— Простите, милочка, но с такой... эээ... репродуктивной системой... я удивляюсь, как вы вообще забеременели.

Женщина ничего не ответила.

— И... вы собираетесь рожать?

Тут женщина улыбнулась и кивнула.

— А вы понимаете, что это просто опасно? Не считая того, что плод вряд ли будет жизнеспособен.

Вместо женщины ответил мужчина (брат, знал доктор, и, знал, весьма влиятельный брат):

— Ваша задача, доктор, по возможности сохранить эту беременность и принять роды. Остальное — вне вашей компетенции.

— Да. Разумеется. Просто мое мнение...

— Простите, но ваше мнение здесь в определенной степени неуместно. По некоторым причинам эта беременность не может быть прервана. Вы меня поняли?

После окончания приема доктор Блэкхорс отер со лба пот и решил, что на первый раз обошлось. Всё-таки не каждый день на самом высоком уровне настоятельно предлагают принять пациентку с аномалией. Пациентку, как-то связанную с разработками в Менвит-хилле — то ли жертву эксперимента, то ли саму экспериментаторшу.

 

5.

 

**Из воспоминаний Майкрофта Эдуарда Холмса, чиновника на скромной должности в британском правительстве, человека**

 

Уотсон стоял, будто неживой, и сжимал пистолет в руках.

Дождь хлестал — меня хлестало дождем, и это всё, что я понимал. Течение болтало одно мертвое тело.

Второе тело болтало далеко внизу, и всё внутри кричало: «Не гляди туда!».

Упасть, поскользнувшись, замочить брюки. 

Мокрая земля, скользкая трава, кусты терновника.

Снова упасть. Разбить колено. Подскочить. Почти повалиться, запнувшись о ветку. Разбить локоть. Едва не лишиться глаза.

Только потом обнаружил себя внизу. Бывают такие вещи, которые разум не принимает. 

Нёс его, тяжелого и неподвижного. Очень медленно. Мешало течение. Шум. Ужасающе неподвижное тело. Неудобное. Непослушное, и ледяная вода. У берега ноги подломились, упал. И уронил.

Трясясь от холода, на коленях дополз до тела и сел рядом. И стал так сидеть.

 

6.

 

— Мне очень жаль, Джон.

Джон Уотсон отводит глаза. Инспектор Лестрад тоже отводит.

— Большая утрата для Скотланд-Ярда.

В пабе шумно: орет телевизор, орут футбольные фанаты, орет про «кто заказывал два пива» бармен. Джон не понимает, зачем Лестрад для разговора выбрал этот паб. К тому же пахнет скверным табаком, а столы давно никто не протирал.

И вообще: будто утрата только для Ярда.

Нервно косясь на болельщиков, Лестрад облизывает губы и бормочет:

— Он был необыкновенный человек. Такой, знаете...

— Знаю.

Лестрад кивает.

— Да. Конечно. Тут... слышал, вы женитесь?

— Да. Мы давно встречались, и вот решили закрепить отношения. Просто придем и распишемся в мэрии. Ничего такого. Ну, вы понимаете.

— Понимаю. Конечно. Такой удар для всех нас... Это... счастья вам!

 

7.

 

Я наконец понял, почему люди постоянно воюют и совсем не воюем мы. Потому что жизнь для людей — высшая, самая главная ценность. У нас — дешевле рыбьей похлебки. Смысл забирать то, о чем никто не пожалеет? «Ромео и Джульетту» хао бы и не поняли. Поэтому у хао нет своих «Ромео и Джульетт». У хао нет войн...

 

8.

 

**Из воспоминаний Майкрофта Эдуарда Холмса, чиновника на скромной должности в британском правительстве, человека**

 

Следовало что-нибудь делать: вызвать службу спасения; позвонить ассистенту; рвать на себе волосы; пробовать искусственное дыхание и массаж сердца; закричать.

Время умирало в агонии водопада. 

Волны наплывали на камни. Бились какие-то щепки, обрывки, ошметки.

Осмелев, глянул в лицо: маска убитого ацтекского бога. Наверно, сломаны лицевые кости. Нос точно сломан.

Подумал, что сейчас вырвет. По крайней мере, затошнило.

Время продолжало агонизировать. Я продолжал сидеть. Холод будто бы стал мягче. Тошнило и клонило в сон.

Нужно было делать...

И вдруг губы шевельнулись.

— Дж... — неуверенно сложились губы.

— Нет. Я... Я сейчас позову Джона... Я....

Тогда распахнулись глаза — нечеловеческие синие, яркие и полные нечеловеческой боли.

— Здесь тихо. Молчат...

Мне показалось, он умер во второй раз.

 

9.

 

— Побывать у дамского доктора весьма познавательно, Джон.

Джон хмыкнул.

— Он сказал, что у меня аномалия репродуктивной системы.

Джон развернул газету.

— Он сказал, что мне не следует рожать.

— В Ливии революция, — сообщил Джон.

— Джон! Он сказал, что плод будет нежизнеспособен!

Джон оторвался от газеты. Пожевал губу.

— Мне с самого начала не нравился этот доктор. Но что делать, если из всех дамских докторов только этот обладает должным уровнем допуска? Я правильно сделал, что не пошёл с тобой, да? 

— Да, правильно. Это... Я читала на форумах. Это должно быть унизительно. Наверно. В общем, всё глупо. У них. И скучно.

 

10.

 

**Из воспоминаний Майкрофта Эдуарда Холмса, чиновника на скромной должности в британском правительстве, человека**

 

А было жутко.

Давно прилетел вертолет, Джон давно сделал какие-то свои штучки, и Берн — вполне подходящий вариант. В бернских клиниках все разговаривают будто бы через плотную марлю и совершенно лишены любопытства.

Шерлока умыли, переодели и уложили на койку. Вот это было неправильно, только не мог понять, чем именно.

Пытаясь сообразить, огляделся по сторонам, впервые видя: тут пустая горькая суета, белая стерильность палаты, кровать с хрусткими чистыми простынями. Тут окно с видом на осень. Тут же грязный, ссутуленный и постаревший Уотсон, как затертая, изломанная по углам фотокарточка. Уотсон, _нечеловек_.

Правильно. Вот ошибка: Шерлока должны были оперировать, подключать к аппаратам, делать что-то еще, что там полагается. Вместо этого он лежал на койке в забытьи и сквозь него стонал.

Но Уотсон качнул головой и непреклонно потребовал:

— Открыть окно! Шире! Воздуха — больше! И воды! Чистой! Просто воды!

Джона не смели ослушаться. Я же был совершенно обезволен.

А персонал в бернских клиниках — не болтлив и послушен. 

Уотсон взял Шерлока за руку, встав перед кроватью на колени, и спросил:

— Вам, наверно, интересно, как он выжил?

 

11.

 

Номер был маленький, но очень уютный — с этими ткаными обоями, настольной лампой скромного бежевого цвета, глубоким креслом у окна и самим окном — почти во всю стену, и с видом на озеро.

Она лежала, глядя в потолок, спрятавшись под пледом. 

— Я их не чувствую. Я думаю, они _закуклились_. Это надолго, на полгода или даже год. Давай пока вернемся в Лондон? Пожалуйста?

Джон (выбритый, пахнущий ментоловой свежестью) бросил полотенце в кресло, сам сел на кровать.

— Нет. Ты знаешь, что это сейчас опасно.

— Но тут совсем нечем заняться. Можно помереть со скуки! 

— Лучше со скуки, чем от пули, так ведь?

— Мне это всё надоело, — капризно. — Каждое утро натягивать тряпки, краситься! — жалобно. — Всё злит. Скучно. Нет нормального душа.

— В следующий раз поищем гостиницу с хорошим душем, как думаешь?

— Я хочу в Лондон. 

Темнота ночи накатывала волнами через окно.

 

12.

 

— Так вот, как же он выжил?

Джон Уотсон усмехнулся, но горько.

— Вообще-то я надеялся узнать, что стану родителем, как-то иначе.

— Что? — пробормотал Майкрофт. Он чувствовал себя рыбиной: его сперва ударили по голове палкой, а потом выволокли из воды. 

И вот он на берегу.

Уотсон вздохнул. Как раз в этот момент Шерлок открыл глаза и теперь синевато-сиренево разглядывал потолок.

— Путаница социальных ролей, — прошептал он.

Пошёл дождь, капая на подоконник и стекая лужами на пол. 

— Понимаете, мистер Холмс, в человеческом обществе беременная самка является самым уязвимым и слабым субъектом. У нас нет самок как таковых. Беременность наступает у партнера, наиболее способного к зачатию на момент... соития. Бывали случаи, когда беременели оба партнера, но редко. А в силу специфики среды пик физической активности хао приходится на период беременности. Беременные хао побеждают чудовищ, открывают новые земли, ходят по морям...

— Не понимаю. Всё равно.

Шерлок тяжело перевернулся на бок.

— С человеческой точки зрения я теперь скорее самка, — заломил брови. 

Помолчали.

— Та случайность, которая была нужна, Майкрофт. Наверно, я мог бы сейчас свалиться с небоскреба и остаться живым.

Джон сказал несколько слов — Майкрофт не понял, хотел переспросить. Но Шерлок ответил раньше, и тоже непонятно. И Джон опять сказал эти свои несколько слов.

Шерлок устало прикрыл глаза:

— Отвратительное произношение. Я едва понимаю. Завтра поговорим. Ладно? — зевнул. 

— Ладно. Завтра. Или, скорее, через неделю. Кстати, я, кажется, знаю, как тебя теперь будут звать.

— Да?

— Мэри.

— О. И, Джон, я не знал. Честно.

Уотсон кивнул.

Тогда Шерлок перевернулся на другой бок и ровно задышал. Уотсон молча указал на дверь. А за дверью спросил:

— Как думаете, здесь найдется, где выпить? Даже, скорее, напиться?

— Разберемся, — решительно кивнул Майкрофт.

И действительно, к вечеру они оба напились.

 

13.

 

**Из записок доктора Джонатана Уотсона, счастливого молодожена**

 

Свадьба состоялась таким образом: с утра Ш-и-о долго вертелось перед зеркалом, хмыкая и сверяясь с фотографией. Затем оборачивалось, спрашивало:

— Так хорошо?

Как по мне, хорошо было в любом виде. Но в результате верчений получилось вот что: высокая брюнетка с мальчишеской стрижкой, угловатой фигурой подростка, подвижным лицом и стремительно-живыми движениями.

Теперь Ш-и-о было весело и беспечно. Ровно, без напряжения и перепадов от эйфории к отчаянию, без ночных приступов тоски.

Как раз приехал озабоченный Майкрофт.

Он оглядел Ш-и-о с ног до головы. Сделал невообразимое выражение лица. Взял себя в руки и вернул привычное выражение — вежливой доброжелательности.

— Все документы готовы. Ехать нужно немедленно, вылет через три часа.

Потом еще раз оглядел Ш-и-о (уже Мэри!) и сдавленным голосом попросил:

— Грудь чуть больше и чуть шире бедра... нельзя ли?

— Пятнадцать минут.

Ш-и-о слушается Майкрофта. Я раньше не замечал, а она ведь слушается. По крайней мере, прислушивается к его мнению. Иногда. Хотя какое ему дело до её бёдер?

— Шшш... — пробормотала она. — Это всё сложно. Но ты же понимаешь? Он лучше знает.

Я понимал.

Мы поехали в мэрию. Там поставили подписи и сделались женаты. Мэри Морстен — брюнетка мальчишеской фигуры — стала законной супругой доктора Джонатана Уотсона, а свидетелем выступил Майкрофт. Так просто, скромно и, пожалуй, грустно.

 

14.

 

**Блокнот Ш-и-о, уже не хао**

 

Предков больше нет. Нет нигде и нет совсем. Они выгорели, когда я летел вниз. Один за другим выгорели. Моя голова теперь легкая и пустая, и принадлежит только мне. Лежа ночью в кровати, я слышу, как за окнами шумят колесами автомобили, ухают совы и поют кузнечики. Иногда доносится цокот копыт — ведут лошадей. Я однажды встал и выглянул — черный конь. Абсолютно черный и огромный. 

А в остальном — тихо. Исчез обычный шелест.

Предки умерли.

Я спросил Дж-и-о: у него то же. Он смотрел, как я лечу вниз.

Теперь всё иначе. Теперь мы вольны жить как хотим, а модель закончилась. Как нам жить дальше?

Я знаю, от чего бежали мои предки. Не от смерти. От свободы.

 

15.

 

Двенадцатого мая Джон рассыпал соль в эрлинсбахском ресторане «Галлей», и она выложилась на синей скатерти хвостом кометы. Было очень тихо, и плотные шторы обрезали свет.

С утра они с Мэри поссорились. И из-за чего бы? Из-за овсянки — это повод. Каша оказалась пересолёной и недослащенной. Причина: Мэри скучно.

Джон не сумел придумать занятия. В городишке отсутствуют приличные театры. Нет надежды на ограбление века. А со скрипкой случилась трагедия: её сломали. Идиоты (тут Джон совершенно согласен) из службы малогабаритной доставки. Конечно, скрипка была застрахована, поэтому теперь есть деньги. Приличные. А скрипки нет. И нет ни единой возможности обратиться к хорошему скрипичному мастеру или приобрести новую.

Ш-и-о говорит:

— Я помню, как она пела. Скрипка живет во мне. Можешь считать её бессмертной. Чёрт! Теперь даже пальцы нечем занять!

И, самое главное — последний «беременный» месяц. Те самые полтора года «мучительного счастья» подходят к концу.

Городишка хорош только одним — стоит на Аре. Если где _их_ и искать, то в здешних мутных водах.

Вечером случается _самый важный и серьезный разговор_.

 

16.

 

— Маленьким он вообще на человека не походил. Часами сидит, не шевелится и даже, кажется, не дышит.

— У нас вообще очень тихие дети. Если им нечем заняться, они просто слушают предков. Круче, чем интернет, знаете ли. При удачном стечении обстоятельств можно даже смотреть порнушку — никакого «родительского контроля».

— Кажется, вы пьяны. 

— Вы тоже.

— Разумеется. Это вполне закономерно, поскольку последняя рюмка была лишней. Еще по одной?

— Логично. Скажите, а он не просил купить ему аквариум?

— А должен был? 

— Откуда я знаю... Он идиот. И-ди-от...

— Точно. Еще по одной? За идиотов?

 

17.

 

**Самый важный и серьезный разговор**

**(Шерлок — Ш-и-о — Мэри)**

Состоялся в вечер дня, когда Джон рассыпал соль.

Почему мы не поговорили раньше? Не знаю, наверно, было рано. Или — страшно. Или — всё сразу.

— Когда хао умирает, его никто не оплакивает.

— Потому что для хао смерти нет, — сказал Джон. 

— Тогда почему ты плакал, когда я умирал в водопаде?

Он широко распахнул глаза и сказал:

— Потому что ты придурок. Потому что это у хао нет смерти, а мы с тобой — уже не хао. Потому что, черт побери, я люблю тебя, а не драгоценную, вечно живую, разговорчивую память о тебе.

— Вот, — сказал я. — Мы не хао. Тогда кто — мы?

Он молчал. Он смотрел на меня выжидательно. Потом помялся и ответил:

— Ты ведь вроде как экстр? И вроде как гений, да? Ты и объясняй.

— Я не думал, что мучаю тебя. Вот только недавно понял. Я очень поздно осознал, что смерть — это больно. Люди рождаются с этим знанием, а мне нужно было прыгнуть с обрыва, чтобы понять, как я тебя измучил. В конце я подумал, что самое главное мы понимаем слишком поздно. 

— Так кто?

— Люди. Мы люди, Джон. Не слишком нормальные, но среди людей нормальных вообще мало. Очень тяжело, оставаясь нормальным, переносить собственную автономность и свободу выбора. Наверно, поэтому. Хао всю жизнь учатся не слушать голоса предков в головах. Вместо этого они сливаются в парах, каких-то, наверно, других еще группах. Лишь бы не быть собой, не оказаться в одиночестве и ничего не решать. Жить, как живут все, делать, что принято. Даже если живут на платформах, занимаются генетикой и едят нечто сложнее рыбной похлебки. Я не различал своих родителей. Знаешь, почему? Я ведь только сейчас сообразил. Отдельные личности стираются. Нет никакой разницы. А люди — разные. Все. Даже если скучно разные.

Джон просто сказал:

— Я люблю тебя. Живи.

С тех пор мы стали жить, а не думать, как жить.

 

18.

 

На Штуденштрассе цвел каштан, а под каштаном стояла Мариушка.

Джон схватил Мэри за локоть и остановился.

Мариушка стояла как была — в тряпье, в бусах и исполненная спокойного презрения к окружающей действительности. Здесь ей никто не пробовал бросить мелочь или куда-то её гнать. Она могла стоять спокойно.

Мэри заметила. Тоже замерла. Мариушка стояла. Потом дернула юбками, кивнула, махнула рукой.

Мы приблизились.

— Год?

— Двенадцатый. Две тысячи двенадцатый. Пятнадцатое мая, — проговорила Мэри. — Но...

— Дылыно, — сказала цыганка. — Как был дылыно, так и остался. Пузо приделал. Руку дай.

Послушно протянула, подставила ладонь лодочкой.

Цыганка долго в нее вглядывалась, заскорузлым пальцем водила по линиям. Бормотала под нос. Фыркала.

— Ты будешь жить долго и счастливо, — наконец сказала. Потом растерянно добавила: — Теперь появилась. Судьба.

— Погляди у него руку, — потребовала Мэри. — Только... не рассказывай. Ладно?

Её руки по-прежнему пахли песком, пустыней и знойной засухой. В бусинах и монетках плясали искорки. Палец задумчиво царапал кожу. Джон не любил всех этих гаданий.

— Тоже, — вынесла вердикт Мариушка. 

Потом отступила на шаг.

— Так не бывает. Ты умер и родился. Тут написано, что ты умер. А потом родился снова. Не бывает.

— Тебя тоже не бывает, — возразила Мэри.

— Да. Не бывает.

Цыганка, видимо, успокоилась. Хмыкнула.

— Вот же бахтало! И это твое, тут, — кивнула на живот, — такое же! В сороковой, говоришь, год? Я пробую. Попадаю сюда. Третий раз.

— Пробуй еще...

Она кивнула и исчезла. 

 

19.

 

Если честно, мне страшно. Не говорю Джону, но страшно. Ему, кажется, тоже. Хао ( _нижние хао_ ) живут с твердым и полным знанием о жизни. Они знают, как сделать лодку, сварить похлебку, родить ребенка (кажется, последнее для хао даже легче варки похлебки). Я ничего не знаю.

Я в ужасе.

Я в панике.

Нет, всё нормально. Джон был прав, придумав обратиться к человечьему доктору. Просто вместе с предками умерло знание о том, как поступать. Как себя вести. Мы ищем тех детенышей да-хио. Тех, которых Джим успел произвести на свет перед смертью (еще бы не успеть! Он у меня крови высосал так, что чуть не лопнул!). Их двое. Или, может быть, трое. И в конце концов мы их отыщем. Но что ними делать потом? «Убивать», — говорит Джон. «Топить, как котят, — криво ухмыляется. — Придумаем на месте».

Я боюсь придумывать на месте. И я совсем даже не знаю, как отношусь... К тому, что живет сейчас во мне. Если совсем уж честно, мне просто хочется уже освободиться и вернуться к прежней жизни. Никаких таких нежных чувств и желания покупать пеленки и погремушки. Слава предкам, хао не кормят грудью, а сразу — рыбной похлебкой, и мне не придется... Нормально это или нет?

Нет ответа.

Скорее бы уже что-нибудь произошло.

 

21.

 

Майкрофт Холмс не знает, как ему поступать. В камере для допросов сидит мужчина — смуглый блондин, высокий, крепкий. Военная выправка. Майкрофт разглядывает мужчину через стекло минут пятнадцать, не решаясь зайти. Все эти минуты мужчина сидит неподвижно, глядя в одну точку. Походит на восковую фигуру из музея мадам Тюссо. Потом оборачивается. Майкрофт вздрагивает. Мужчина не может, конечно, его, Майкрофта, видеть. Но обдает пустым, равнодушным, нечеловеческим взглядом.

Майкрофт достает телефон и опять набирает номер Шерлока. «Абонент занят или находится вне зоны действия...»

 

22.

 

Среди ночи она вскочила, заметалась по номеру — звякнули, падая с тумбочки, электронные часы.

— Дж-и-о! Просыпайся! Джон!

— Что? Что случилось?! — спросонья Джону показалось страшное: начинаются роды. 

— Я их чувствую! Чувствую!

— Кого? _Их_?

— Да. Нужна какая-нибудь миска, или бутылка, или банка...

Нашелся большой пластиковый стакан.

В темноте, оскальзываясь на мокрых камнях, Джон бежал вслед за «сумасшедшим великим и беременным героем», забыв даже прихватить куртку. «Сумасшедший герой» двигалась легко, быстро и ловко, будто всю жизнь только тем и занималась, что прыгала по мокрым речным камням.

Ара хрипела и плескала волнами, лунный (очень пошлый) свет оглаживал волны, высвечивал фигуру бегущей, ее тяжелый большой живот, но детали мешались, дробились, блёкли.

Она махнула рукой, замерла, глядя в воду. Потом в эту воду шагнула. И еще, оказавшись в ней по колено, середину бедра...

— Стой! Стоять!

Она покачала головой. Быстро наклонилась, зачерпывая воду в стакан. Джон наконец добежал. 

Принял протянутый стакан — в нем плескалась тоненькая, прозрачно-голубоватая змейка. 

— Совсем маленький. Надо же. Столько неприятностей из-за этакой мелочи. Но... Слушай, а где второй?

Она медленно выдвинулась обратно на берег. Попробовала выжать подол платья. Махнула рукой. Тяжелым, усталым голосом сказала:

— Не знаю. Здесь точно только один. И, Джон, я, наверно, тут и рожу.

 

23.

 

В клубе клубы дыма сжимались над столом, ежились под взглядом зеленой лампы. Молчание стекалось к углам густое, как застоявшаяся болотная вода. Майкрофт добавлял к клубам еще и еще. 

Ворох газет с заломами на сгибах. Пепельницу неплохо бы вытряхнуть.

Старик в последнюю неделю был совсем плох. Подставляй плечи, как бы говорил Майкрофту Старик, причмокивая губами в дурманном медикаментозном сне на больничной койке. А потом умер.

Но дело не в этом. Беззвучно засиял телефон.

Майкрофт поспешно его схватил и ринулся прочь, туда, где можно говорить в полный голос.

В этой комнатке он почти выкрикнул:

— Да?! — и слушал, тяжело сглатывая.

Потом нажал на отбой.

Сунул телефон в карман. Сказал официанту:

— Виски.

Тот кивнул. Потом, несколько смущаясь, поинтересовался:

— Простите, сэр, что-то случилось?

Майкрофт кивнул — неожиданно для себя:

— Да. Сестра родила.

— Поздравляю, сэр. И кого же?

— Ребенка.

 

24.

 

_Оно_ было странное. 

Блэкхорс отпрянул. Акушерка держала младенца на вытянутых руках, будто бы боясь его к себе приблизить еще хотя бы на дюйм. Полное отсутствие каких бы то ни было признаков пола, неправильной какой-то посадки головка и синие, пугающие, огромные глаза.

Без зрачков, Господи.

Родильница дышала надсаженно, со стонами — феноменально быстрые роды, просто фантастически. Два часа от первой схватки, с вертолета в родовое отделение, пятнадцать минут — и вот результат. Муж родильницы стоял тут же, со странным — и не испуганным, и не радостным, а каким-то совсем непонятным — выражением лица.

— Покажите, — слабо потребовала женщина. — Дайте мне его...

Акушерка стояла немо и бессмысленно.

— Не положено, — пробормотал Блэкхорс. — Сейчас придет неонатолог, осмотрит младенца... 

— Дайте. Дайте мне его! Сейчас же!

— Мэм, пожалуйста, тише... Сейчас вам дадут успокоительное, вам нужно отдохнуть...

— Дайте — мне — ребенка.

Она села. Муж придвинулся.

— Вам пока что нельзя сади...

Глаза у нее были как у младенца — синие. И лицо... необычное. У людей не бывает таких лиц.

— Дайте.

Акушерка механически шагнула и почти уронила младенца в протянутые руки. А муж надвинулся и мягко попросил:

— Выйдите, пожалуйста. Мне кажется, ваша помощь уже не требуется.

 

25.

 

В конце мая жизнь переменилась, и резко.

Сначала, двадцать третьего, поймали смуглого со стеклянным взглядом. Двадцать четвертого, когда не сумели придумать, что с этим стеклянноглазым делать, сообщили о поимке Майкрофту. Чтобы теперь не знал он.

А у него, Майкрофта, в ночь на двадцать четвертое умер Старик, и Кабинет пришел в разброд и шатание. Поэтому в ночь на двадцать четвертое Майкрофт не спал, был отчаян и зол, и к её концу в Кабинете воцарился порядок. А Майкрофт сам стал Стариком. Наверно.

В раннее утро (то отвратительное усталое утро, когда от кофе тошнит, а жевать круассан тяжело и муторно) Майкрофт разглядывал сидящего в камере для допросов человека, набирая и набирая самый важный телефонный номер. Но шли короткие гудки.

Он готов был думать, что _эти сумасшедшие_ сейчас убегают от наемных убийц, сидят в заложниках, лежат раненые или...

Он не придумал, что сделать с мужчиной. Велел держать дальше и наблюдать, раз уж объект сам на контакт не идет, а к психотропным препаратам нечувствителен.

«Или» случилось вечером (даже скорее ночью): в трубке потребовали вертолет, срочно, немедленно, на берег Ары, в район Эрлинсбаха, там ув ** _и_** дите, только срочно! Эти, из службы спасения, чего-то тянут и не высылают бригаду!

Майкрофт усталым печальным голосом разобрался со службой спасения, после чего читал газеты и пил в клубе. Прошел один час. За ним — другой. На его исходе телефон завибрировал.

И — да — жизнь изменилась. За сутки.

 

***

 

Еще через сутки явились: доктор Уотсон, Шерлок (уже не Мэри!) и сверток. Сверток был тих настолько, что Майкрофту не верилось: неужели в свертке есть живое? Но Шерлок держал сверток с нежностью.

Явившиеся привезли контейнер, в котором плескалась змейка.

— Не знаю, что с ним делать, — скорбно сказал Шерлок. — Он неплохо поддается дрессировке, но все же опасен.

Змейка послушно качала хвостиком и доверчиво глядела на Майкрофта. Он спросил:

— Это и есть ваш да-хио? Вот этот?

— Этот, — подтвердил Шерлок. Змейка печально поникла. — Так где наш арестованный?..

Из свертка по-прежнему не доносилось ни звука.

Подвели Шерлока к стеклу.

Этот, за стеклом, дёрнулся. Резко развернулся и медленно, пугающе вглядываясь (а видеть он мог только свое отражение), приблизился.

Теперь только Майкрофт разглядел, что у смуглого человека ненормально большие зрачки — как у наркомана, во всю радужку. 

Смуглый приблизился и низко зарычал.

В ответ из свертка жалобно мяукнули.

Шерлок прижал сверток плотнее. 

Глядел на человека за стеклом. Сверток мяукал. Уотсон стоял, не шевелясь, а руку держал за пазухой. Там, Майкрофт знал, у доктора пистолет.

Потом Шерлок отступил на шаг и покачал головой:

— Да. Полковник Моран. Совершенно точно. И в нем да-хио. Нет. Я не знаю, как его оттуда изгнать. И что с ним делать, тоже не знаю. Джон?

Доктор пожал плечами, заметно расслабляясь:

— Нет. Не видел никогда. И не сталкивался тоже. Но он опасен. Идем отсюда.

— Погоди, — обернулся Шерлок. — Что ты собираешься с ним делать?

Майкрофт задумался:

— Я думаю, отправлю в Менвит-хилл. Пусть там разбираются.

— Да, пожалуй... Пожалуй, ты прав. В симбиозе с человеком он уже вряд ли способен на свои обычные штучки... — рассеянно согласился Шерлок, теряя к застекольному субъекту интерес. — В любом случае, дело кончено.

Нахмурился. 

— Вот что...

Каким-то отчаянным жестом оторвал от себя и протянул сверток:

— Гляди.

Майкрофт испуганно принял (а вдруг уронишь, а вдруг сломаешь?!) и заглянул в тряпичный ворох. Из вороха глядело маленько лицо без бровей и ресниц, с крохотными губками и носиком, и с глазами... 

О, эти глаза Майкрофт знал, они ему снились ночами двадцать почти лет.

Жизнь не переменилась. Она перевернулась.

Стала правильной. 

В кои-то веки.

**Author's Note:**

> **Пояснения и комментарии автора**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> В первую очередь автор просит прощения у тех немногих, что сумели взять эту гору приступом и дошли до её вершины. Этим героя было непросто. Автор понимает. Но просит понять и то, что ему, автору, было нисколько не проще читателя. Он создавал мир там, где этот мир вроде бы создавать и не нужно было, зная, какое возмущение такие действия иногда вызывают.
> 
> В вторую очередь автор хочет поблагодарить тех немногих, которые дошли. Тут, по видимости, дополнительных комментариев не требуется.
> 
> Наконец, автор хотел бы сказать спасибо команде, которая решила это выложить и поддерживала автора. 
> 
> Ну и, конечно, автор хочет немножко еще рассказать про мир своих любезных сердцу хао. Но он, пожалуй, пока что воздержится от этого, опасаясь гнева читателя.
> 
>  
> 
> Теперь несколько примечаний.
> 
>  
> 
> Праэри — психиатрическая клиника.
> 
> Хароб ангрези, сафар ватан! — Проклятые англичане, уходите прочь! (пушту).
> 
> Дылыно — дурак, дурень (цыганский).
> 
> Бахтало (бахтыло) — счастливчик, счастливец (оттуда же).


End file.
